


Enfer sur Tere (Hell on Earth)

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Character Death, Demonic Entities, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Romance, Strong sexual contents, Violence, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: Life as a half human/demon had been going quite well for Ciel and his devoted on and off again butler, except now a new threat is upon them as a once thought deceased family member makes her self known while the Queen's new group of guard dogs are entsted with the grueling task of catching the unknown assailant(s)....





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noble task has been given to the reunited Lovers as Celine continues her quest to ensure her family's lineage longevity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I realized my entire work was out of order. Thankfully I got it all sorted out... Sorry for the confusion...

Prologue... 

Silent feet slowly made their way across the darkened thick cobble stones upon which she traversed. Her destination only about a yard away, a quiet tranquil place for this particular creature in which she sought. As she came closer and closer, the fulfilling sent of rich irony blood filled her tender nostrils teasingly, as if to encourage passers-by a moment to idle. Death was always something that lingered its self about her person, casting a dark lifeless glow upon her figure almost like a second skin, an aura of despair mainly; but no matter how many times she wiled her mind, her body to accept the aroma of her new surroundings her obstinate nature was always ready to battle. But never the least, now was not the time and place to worry about such trivial things for our dear stranger had more important matters to take care of in order to preserve her family's tittle. 

A horrid stone gargoyle stood rigidly atop the building's entrance, the very same place she sought. To an outsider such grotesque statues might seem an admirable art of merely carved stones but in a place like this, a place where all is dark and dreary, a place where creatures so nightmarishly roam nothing is what they are conceived to be. Her train of thoughts stopped abruptly just as she was about to press her hardened knuckles against the seemingly unguarded door. At that exact moment a heavy chunk of thick black cracked boulders began its descent violently against her. It seemed the threshold of this partly welcoming partly standoffish place was protected by said creature, the very same one that perched its self in a docile like manner only to deceive visitors with its harsh outburst. 

In one full jump the heavy gargoyle landed with a thud promptly on its feet just inches away from her. Its nose poised in an inquiring fashion while it's wings fan about in a backward forward motion.

"Who dares trespass upon my master's property?", His tone was an equal match to his hard rocky posterior. He peered up at the tall stranger almost ready to trample upon her standing form when she quietly and swiftly uncovered her hidden face from behind the confines of the charcoaled cloak she wore. 

"Forgive me guardian but i wish to have a word with your master....won't you please let me pass?"... The miniature creature immediately bowed after catching a more than reasonable glance at the woman's face. He began to shake involuntarily the more he bent his tiny figure in a Show of respect... " Sorry my lady", he quickly apologised ..." I had not recognized you... Please I beg you do not repre-"... The stoned gargoyle stopped midday in his apologies as he felt the soft pad of a finger pressed gently against his rocky lips. The woman simply stared at him with the most somber eyes he had ever beheld, before speaking in an equally gentle tone.... 

"Hush.... gargoyle"... She cocked her head to the side as she studied him quietly... "What are you called?".... 

"My name is Goyl..my lady", an innocent smile appeared on his face as he answered. Obviously not many who came visiting took the time to familiarize them selves with the poor thing, a thought that stirred an unwelcome feeling with in her. 

"Let me guess", she smiled now at him..."Goyl is short for gargoyle?"... ..... He shook his head in the positive a little too hastily as he allowed himself to be friendly with her.... "Goyl I really need to see you master...... is she in?"..... 

He nodded once more..." She's in my lady but I must warn you her mood for the past year hasn't been one to trifled with"... He looked away from the now kneeling woman..."if you wish to converse with her then I'll let you in... After all"... He smiled once more at her before continuing..."I do not wish to be on the bad side of her Majesty"... She smiled at his words but not out of his respect ...no respect was something she always received here in the depths of the underworld but that which caused her severe regret was the short while it always took for one creature or the other to recognize her almost immediately on the spot. 

"Thank you sweet Goyl... Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way"... She tapped against his head and waited for him to announce her presence to the occupants inside... 

The short creature made her visit known to her host but that didn't mean she was welcomed. But being comfortable in one's presence was something she had done away with so long ago. She wasn't here to make my friends, no... definitely not. She was simply here to make a deal of a lifetime, one that would instantaneously cast every party involve into a fuck frenzy of chaos; thats if things went right.... The doors slammed shut behind her as she forged her way towards the middle of the room in a manner that spoke of her authority. Who ever was here chose to hide them selves amongst the shadows of the dimly lite hall, but their gaze was felt, its piercing gleam was unmistakable, even if one hailed from another realm... The timid feeling of a prey being watched best described her situation but no mater what, she knew that the dangerous one here was obviously her.

"Its been a while since I've had a decent visitor", a loud but broken voice greeted her from atop a long staircase. Her eyes quickly scanned the area just as her host revealed her hidden features. A pair of beautiful violet eyes met hers, but the beauty of the woman's orbs was dulled unforgivably by what was no doubt the pain of loss. A pain the visiting stranger knew all to well. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you.... But It seems you and I have matters of the utmost importance to discuss"... The visitor spoke kindly, a gesture that forced the woman to reveal her entire features. ... 

"And what business would that be traveler?"... 

Once more the woman felt the need to reveal her true self to the Violet eyed creature... She uncovered her face again and just like before the results were immediate.... She could see the silver streak of comprehension flash across her hostess's eyes like a burst of lightening under the darkened sky before she bent her figure in nothing but respect. Yes the results were always the same... But the time for formalities was quickly dwindling down. ...

"Rise... Hanna"... She commanded warmly..... Hanna quickly retook her former posture before she further examined her mistress... Staring back at her was a sinister combination of oceanic blue and sea foam green, all entangled and mixed giving the alluring appearance of a creature that neither belonged here nor there, a creature that demanded respect and most of all loyalty... These were eyes of her mistress, her master's twelfth wife and now his only... Mistress Celine .

"Forgive my bluntness my lady but...." Hanna paused a little before continuing..."why are you here?"... 

Celine simply gestured for the violet haired and eyes woman to approach... "I'm here to alter a contract you've made with your last master Annafellows".. As she spoke she saw the weight of her statement hit the feline demon violently, as if her words carried the destructive force of the wind itself. And indeed her words did. Her last master, meaning Hanna's last master as in Aloise Transy, the conjurer of faustian contract was the one that took the life of her beloved... 

"What about my last contract?", She was more careful now as to not let the demon mistress see her uneasiness, but most of all her weakness. 

Celine studied her for a little while, she knew what a woman broken looked like. Every emotion she had felt upon her untimely death she saw etched in the dark colour of Hanna's features. She was indeed a woman shattered and broken beyond repair... ... "You took something of mine and it's my intention to get it back from you ...... In return to have something or should I say SOME ONE, reunited with you of coarse"... 

The feline demoness almost lost her balance at the mere implication of altering ones contract for another, especially when said person was promising to pay quite nicely, if that was an honest way of stating it..... " Why?"... The only word she managed to muster, left her trembling lips in a silent whisper. 

The visiting woman sighed tiredly at her self before getting down to business..." Its quite simple Hanna. I'm giving you a Chance to reunite with your beloved"... Celine watched unsurprisingly as the woman's face lit up with a burning fire that hope had just sparked...."but first you have to do something for me, and it's very personal"... 

The dark skinned woman didn't speak she waited until her mistress was finished with her reasoning..."I know that the young Earl you had cursed into a demon's life has been residing here with his butler for the past year and, I know that their existence just like yours isn't exactly welcomed either... Is it ?"..

"That's true my lady but why are you doing this?"

The cerulean sea green eyed woman knew she had to further her explanation if she wanted things to move along.. "He's important to me that's why. I want you to alter Trancy's contract so that my.....baby COUSIN Would get the life he deserved."... 

At the sound of the word COUSIN, Hanna's eyes widened at at enormous size, giving way to her astonishment... "Your-rr C-OUSIN my lady?".... Her voice was cracked almost as if she was choking on her words.. 

" Yes my cousin..Ciel Alexander Phantomhive.... I am his cousin Celine Alexandria Phantomhive.... Do you now understand why im pushing you to do this?"...

"I do....but even if I do help you mistress... how do I expect you bring him back. He's gone you can't just-"... She trailed off not wanting to believe for one second that this woman was even capable of reviving her beloved. 

"Hanna it is possible. Did he not die by the demon blade?"... Celine questioned her... 

"Yes he did but-".... 

"No buts sweetheart, I might be a demon but I'm only half, however the other part of me is something different entirely".. she hoped that that was more than enough to encourage the woman further into helping her....

"Just what are you?".. the question was whispered, its intent was not to be heard however Celine's highly perceptive ears caught on almost immediately....." Hanna I need you to help me. Its is my wish and that of my grand mother to see the Phantomhive name progress with the duration of time at its helm..... I simply do not want to see my home and my family members tarnish and turn victims at the cruel hands of death"... ... 

Her line of reasoning was quite simple to comprehend, at least that's what the violet haired woman thought. However as much as she wanted to decline such an atrocious request, even if it was from her mistress's lips itself, she was more willing to take the highly and most dangerous risk of all. Breathing life back into the dead whether one was of human or other worldly origins has always been highly forbidden. But what was she suppose to do when an opportunity such as this literally came knocking at her door?.... Hanna took a deep breath after a few minutes of consideration, knowing full that she was being silently observed. Her decision was going to either make her or break her and judging from desperate look that decorated Celine's face she knew that the latter was probably true........ Her mistress on the other hand was quietly fighting down all of her trepidations. A request such as this wasn't just against the rule but it was also strictly forbidden. In all the realms of the worlds bringing the dead back to life was definitely a one way ticket to ones grave, even if said person was already dead... Celine's silent musings came to halt as Hanna finally showed signs of her decisiveness. 

The violet haired demoness bowed once more, her beautiful locks cascaded down her shoulders in one swift moment as her head was bent lower than it was before. .. "I'll help you... my lady" ... Her voice was abnormally soft but it betrayed that invisible mask of collectivity she adapted long since her mate had perished...

"Thank you Annafellows", Celine breathed a breath of relief, ever so great full for the co-operation thus far, but she was far from done. ... "Now .... I know you took care of him during his last minute, do you by chance have his clothes?"....

Her question was seemingly odd for Hanna but the more she thought about it the more she understood precisely what the woman meant ..."if you're asking do I still have his death clothes my lady then the answer is yes".....

The once Phantomhive heir hurried her along to gather the items she needed in order to carry out her task as she too prepared her self to commit the ultimate act of treachery...After a few generous seconds Hanna came rushing back with a pile of neatly folded blood riddled clothes that showed an enormous amount of tatters and torns, obviously the battle the poor creature fought had been one of the worst for him.... After rearranging said items into an orderly manner Celine pushed the violet eyes woman to the side before whipping out a rather strange looking bounded object, one that looked unmistakably like an old book. She spent a few good minutes searching the papered item until her sender fingers tapped excitedly upon a part of an opened page. After closely studying the leather back diary, Annafellows eye's widened as she soon realized, much to her horror that the book which her mistress held within the tight grasp of her hands was no other than the satanic registry its self; a book not even the great Lord Beaheamoth dared touch.....

She gasped in horror at the sheer disrespect in which the woman acted...OH MY GREAT LUCIFER... IS THAT?".... ... The brunette simply smiled at her while she kept turning the pages...."hush dear", her eyes carried a glint of wickedness in them.."I simply borrowed this, best to rush things along before some one notice its gone"....

The shocked woman nodded in earnest just before Celine began to rip an entire page out of the untouchable diary further causing her worry to escalate. 'no she just did not-', her thoughts were dropped immediately as her mistress retrieved a simple looking pin from within her hair and pricked the tip of her index finger. Watching as three tiny droplets of dark velvety blood trickle down towards the discarded clothes on the ground Hanna held her breadth. Anticipation mixed with an abundant amount of fear seeped its way out of both parties present, especially Celine in this case. So many rules had been broken in order to carry out this one task, so many lines and boundaries had she crossed in ensuring the eternal survival of her family's lineage that the inevitable promise of death seemed but a glitter of hope in her unsteady mind. She lived a pampered life as a human but half of that life had not been lived with out its fair share of sacrifices. Being cast into a cruel abyss such as this place had both been an exceptionally thrilling and gruesome adventure that the risk of being caught doing such an unspeakable act seemed quite frivolous to her. But still she needed to live, she needed to see them once more, the ones she had lost so long ago to the cruel hands of fate.... Phantomhive refocused her attention back towards the engaged task. Now signalling for the voluptuous violet to get a lit stick of candle for her, she crumpled up the torn page which she still held in one hand and folded it amongst the scattered pieces of clothing.

Hanna watched hungrily with hope as the flames of the candle engulfed her late husband's clothing in a massive ball of fire. The dancing flames flickered with life as they interchanged an array of vivid colours, until they were completely burnt out leaving but a high heap of ashes.

"Is that it?"... The once eager woman questioned her mistress worriedly but the answer she got in return was a quieted hush as Celine pressed a finger to her mouth. She lowered herself on her knees and placed her Porcelain looking hands amongst the tiny dome of ashes as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A few good seconds had expired before the woman spoke again but this time the words she dared utter left the poor broken Annafellows speech less..

"Bring forth he that transforms day into night, navy into gold and sugar into salt!".... Celine's voice was tender but it still held absolute authority, a little fact that didn't escape the flabbergasted violet..... Watching now as her mistress began to pull something from within the depts of the burnt remnants of clothing Hanna's eyes widened violently, as if they were trying to escape from beyond their fleshy confines. The look of absolute excitement quickly replaced her shock the more the being came into focus.. ........ The late Phantomhive couldn't believe her own astonishment at the immediate success of her efforts knowing that this was the first time she had attempted such an act. The more she pulled the ashen creature the more relived she felt until finally he stood before her, completely naked and covered in a mixture of grey and ebony ash. 

Glaring down at both women the once dead demon stared in utter disbelief. One moment he had been a bundle of nothingness, floating in an all consuming world of darkness. It felt like ages since he had been there, fighting himself and his memories relentlessly to no ends that's until he felt the warm appendages of someone, a saviour of some kind. Immediately he latched on to that single beaker of hope, that sweet promise of extinguishing the loneliness he had long suffered since the sharp edge of the demon's blade pierced his being. And surprisingly now here he stood, a burning example of life its self once more, never to suffer the forever emptiness he once fought for freedom...

..........to be continued............

 

A/N.... So that's it for my new Black Butler fanfic, at least the prologue so far. I hope it's interesting enough to encourage more readers..original characters hardly gets enough love so here's to crossing my fingers in hoping... Luv Nefe...


	2. Unexpected encounters

Chapter I... Unexpected encounters...

Golden sinister eyes flickered them selves from left to right for over a full minute as they scrutinized every tiny details of both women standing before them. The sheer nakedness of his form was beyond his main concerns for what weighed this silent creature's mind quite heavily at the moment was the 'how and why?'.... His soft gaze landed promptly upon the voluptuous violet demoness whose very own orbs them selves seemed to be mimicking his exact action. His mind was totally baffled at what he saw or better yet whom... Her, his long forgotten wife, his beautiful and always sincere mate stared right back at him with pools of unshed tears lingering ominously beneath her equally violet orbs...."Hanna?..." Her name spoken as a whisper from the painful constriction he felt on his throat. So many memories danced frantically through his mind but the one that always stayed, the one that always gave him peace was that of his beloved Annafellows. 

"Claude?"... He heard for the first time in what seemed like ages his name spoken from another's lips other than his own. 'Yes this was real', he thought. Everything standing before him was as tangible as the darkness he was forced to endure..he was back, back from that all consuming nothingness at last...

"Claude!"... Hanna exclaimed excitedly as she threw her self at the smirking man before her. The very fact that he was here standing as tall as she did was more than enough for her. Claude her beloved husband was finally walking atop the same ground as her. Seeing wasn't just believing for the pristine feline demoness. No...she had to touch him, taste him in order to ensure his presence was as real as hers.... Claude wrapped his messy form around his wife's torso in a loving embrace, a master lock of entrapment it seemed as he surrendered to the crushing force of her lips. Yes she was real, and so was he.... It was sure good to be back....and speaking of being back he immediately held her at arms length.. the need for explanation was as desperate for his need for her.... 

Celine observed silently while both husband and wife played out a brief moment of their reunion in awe. The feeling of total completion powerfully overtook her as Hanna crashed her lips against that of her mate's....  Allowing the human side of her a shriveled speck of a minute to indulge in such basic of emotions she smiled satisfyingly while the warm drops of tears escaped her glazed eyes. This was the kind of happiness she longed for. The kind that completely overtook you by surprise, crushing your lungs with harsh puffs of breaths until your eyes stung from unshed tears. But enough of that, Celine's time was quickly dwindling down plus there was a slight matter of replacing a highly guarded book before the night completed its course .. clearing her throat in a suggestive tone, she pulled both people harshly out of their reminiscent state. 

"Eh em..." 

Both husband and wife froze for a milli second before focusing their attention on the forgotten woman... 

"Now that I have your attention Hanna I think it's time for your participation"... Celine's voice held absolute authority as to not leave room for treachery on either demon's part. .. Fortunately though Hanna was more than willing to adhere to her mistress's request... 

"Yes my lady?", She bowed once more as Claude did the same shortly after recognizing the stranger before him. ...

"My lady...", He acknowledged her in respect..."if you don't mind me inquiring, what's exactly going on?".. 

His Inquisitive questioning was quite expected but her time was ridiculously limited the more she allowed the silence to play out... "Please Claude dear I'll explain everything to you in due time, but first I need you to get dressed before your wife See's to the fulfillment of her end of our bargain"......

"Bargain...?", He questioned as Hanna came rushing back into the room with what was no doubt fresh attire folded neatly atop her hands....

"Here luv", she handed him his clothing as their mistress began her explanation to which he listened incredulously. He couldn't believe his ears, Lord Phantomhive, his first ever obsession... cousin to his mistress?.. That explained why the child had been able to become a halfling and not a full fledged demon such as himself and his wife. The boy's blood was mixed from the very beginning, starting with that of his grandfather then followed swiftly by that of his father. A part human child, part REAPER and now part demon, like that of his elder cousin and the Queen of the underworld. What a wonderfully tactical game of chess fate had played upon the Phantomhive family that one couldn't help but admire the sweet cruelty destiny had so graciously bestowed..... Shortly after the demon Queen's explanation ended the golden eyed Arachnid was fully dressed, looking quite dapper and seriously tempting in his formal getup...... Phantomhive couldn't help but appreciate the physique the demon showed off unknowingly, or knowingly that is, if judging from his sly smirk, was anything substantial to go by... Celine watched hopefully as both Hanna and Claude left hand in had with nothing but the unspoken words of a silent promise lingering behind them. Phase one of her plans had been dutifully carried out and now....... She allowed herself a moment's reprieve before opening yet another portal. This was her last stop for the night before being yanked back into the afterlife by the invisible chain of restriction her dear husband had bound her feet with.   
.............................................................

"How could you Han?"... His words sounded harsh but his voice betrayed its intent. Claude couldn't believe his own ears when his wife informed him of the circumstances other that those their mistress listed, were involved. He knew that what his beloved Anna did to the Phantomhive boy was highly frowned upon amongst the lower ranked demons but he couldn't blame her entirely. She was bounded by that dam contract Aloise forced upon her. Her admiration for the blonde tyrant far exceeded his expectations....But never the least he understood completely. He understood her entirely actually. As much as the golden tongue Arachnid wanted to be angry he just couldn't muster an ounce of it. The last year spent in the void had drained him empty of all his negative energy, especially the one that helped surged his obsession with the young Phantomhive. ... "Oh Hanna.. " he sighed warily as he held her hand tighter..."what in hell am I to do with you luv?"... Her only answer to his rhetorical question was an ear splitting smile, one that spoke volumes of the understanding between these two foul creatures. They continued their travel in the direction of their targets at a hurried pace, obviously trying to race against father time, if such things were even possible.

.........................................................

.....England..countryside... 22:30hrs.....December 14th....

The frigid nip of winter's chilly temperature wrapped itself soothingly around her approaching frame. The ground on which she walked was blanketed generously by thick inches of ivory snow as her feet sunk deeper into the poorly spaded path that lead straight to the Phantomhive's countryside manor.... Celine brushed the few remnants of falling flakes clumsily off her shoulders before she allowed herself a breath of tranquillity. After calming her nerves she quickly banged her folded fist against the dark coloured door. The loud sound it produced echoed its way through out the almost empty hallways of the seemingly abandoned manor but oh how looks could so deceiving. By the time her fist were raised again to carry out its second assault the large wooden frame began to slowly slide open, reveling just the sweetest young man she had ever seen. Two childish pairs of baby blue eyes peered inquisitively up at her as the young man crinkled his nose, obviously trying not to sniffle infront of his unknown guest.... 

"I'm sorry", he quickly apologised while he adjusted his night ware around his slender form.... "How may I help you..... Miss...?". He continued to drink in her presence all the while trying to not sound rude to the wondering woman. But Celine simply offered him a sincere smile before gesturing for him to invite her in. After realizing the poor woman was probably freezing her feet off in the winter weather, the blond youth acquiesced to her acquisition and lead her inside. 

As the door closed the boy stood a few respectable yards away from the stranger before he attempted to question her.... Celine's eyes danced hungrily from corner to corner as she allowed her brain to soak in every curve and crease, every door and wall of her once home. All though she knew the manor had been burnt complete down not once but twice, she couldn't help but marvel at the familiarity of everything around her. Apparently someone had taken the time to properly reconstruct the old place back to its former glory,  even down the rich aromatic scent of her favourite tea......so lost in her silent nostalgia that she failed to register the words the boy had spoken, that's until she felt a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to cut her line of thoughts short. 

... "Oh my...I'm terribly sorry dear", she smiled once more at him. . " what was it you were saying again?"....

"Amm", he looked from left to right before repeating himself....." How may I help you miss?"

" Oh heavens I totally forgot", Celine quickly berated her self. ... "I know it's been years since I've been here but I was wondering is there an old butler but the name Tanaka still residing here?".... 

The blind boy's suspicious wall cracked a little as he heard the woman spoke of a familiar name, offering him just the tiniest bit of relief.... "Yes Tanaka is alive, and well might I add", his smile broadened revealing just the slightest hint of pearly whites between his plump peach coloured lips. "I'm Finny by the way miss"...

"Finny?", She repeated as she allowed her self a moment to get familiar with the surprisingly ecstatic youth..."as much as I would just love to linger a little while and eat you up Finny, Im afraid my time is ridiculously limited. Could you perhaps run along and fetch the old goat for me?"... 

Finny laughed heart fully at her amusing statement, before scampering off to find the aforementioned, allowing Celine another heaven sent minute to eat up her surroundings contentedly. However that time was cut short again by the curious sounds of someone approaching from beyond the ascending staircase.

"Finny... . Is everything alright I though I heard some one-", the red headed woman's line of questioning halted for a few seconds as she surveyed the room only to find some one else entirely instead of the clumsy young man..... "I'm sorry miss?", She rubbed the obvious sleep for her yes while she spoke.

"PHANTOMHIVE?"... A shaky shout interrupted both women as they turned to investigate the source of the sound....... At first glance Celine felt like crying but that sad feeling was quickly driven away by the warm embrace she found herself so comfortably engrossed in. Yes he did remember her, how could he not.. 

"Oi... Finny?", Another blond, this time a much more older form of the younger version quietly whispered behind the young boy's ear.  "Did he just call her Phan-"

"Yes he did Bard"... The younger boy answered the cigar smoking man's question with much haste. All the while still staring quite madly at the beautiful stranger who was lovingly exchanging affections with the old wisely butler....

"Hold on a minute!". The busty red head broke through everyone's moment with her noisy comment. .... " Tanaka what in blazers is going on. Did I just hear you refer to her as Phan-.....?", She killed her statement on the spot for she couldn't even find it within herself to utter the one word that meant the world to her. The old butler however was all smiles as she inspected Celine's features from head to toe. 

" I can't believe you're alive after all this time.... My lady look at you. you're as tangible as the air I breathe", he shook his head in resignation of the fact that she was here and standing proudly infront of him like the Phantomhive he remembered her to be.... 

"Oh you old goat, still alive and kicking I see", Celine returned his jokes but she still needed to keep a handle on things before her time ran out. .... After exchanging a few more affectionate gestures with the white haired butler she decided it was finally time to do what she came here for. Sighing tiredly to herself she studied the other three people that served as spectators to her unexpected visit. 

"As much as I would just love to play catch up my old friend im afraid that my hours are limited"...

"What do you mean my lady?" .. Tanaka inquired somberly. After so many years apart and to hear her say that her time was dwindling, how could one not question such a statement. 

"Ah my dear old goat, don't look so gloomy.... Listen up all of you", she spoke with utmost authority, one that they all recognized as the Phantomhive blood trait. ...."my little tyrant is returning in a short while from now along with Sebastian and and some".... She thought for a second before she phrased her next words,..."new associates of theirs" .. Celine gave them time to fully let the Weight of her words to sink into their spongy minds....

"Whattttt?"... The red head screamed out as she descended the polished staircase in hurriedly fashion. ..."Cie-Ciel is coming back?".....

"Yes he is .... OHH NO WATCH OUT!"... The Phantomhive brunette was about to elaborate some more but the tumbling noise the busty woman made as she lost her footing stopped her... 

"Mei-rin would you please be careful, seriously", Bard was already at fallen woman's aid, helping her to straighting out her nightly attire as he scolded her..."no I believe we all heard the woman, didn't we Finny?"...

The youth was caught off guard by Celine's statement quite ridiculously for he had his mouth wide open, sporting just the tiniest line of saliva sliding down the left corner side of his bottom lip. ... These three seemed to be something entirely out a circus but this was no time for her to be clowning around..

"Yes he'll be arriving before the night is out....but I'm afraid they are some things I must inform you about in order to accept my cousin"....  She turned to the old man standing just beside her, he looked...somewhat impassive, as if the notion of acceptance was just another shrewd comment he had no care for. 

"I see", came his only reply but, the way in which he spoke told her almost instantaneously how in tuned the old man was to everything that went on around him.... "I find....my lady that secrets go rather hand in hand with the past, and not just yours or mine but every else as well... Wouldn't you agree?"..... 

His statement seemed odd to the trio standing infront of them but to the once Phantomhive heiress it spoke volumes about what the old man knew.... Clearly he had not been simply an old butler who came scurrying into the room at the whims of his master, no not at all. This old fool had been tending to the Phantomhive family for decades now which meant that he probably, no...not probably but actually and positively knew exactly what played out around him and around the members of this house hold so many years ago.....

"Always diligent aren't we old goat?", She coed teasingly but only or a moment ... "As much as I would just love to explain it all away every one... I cant, at least not by tonight but-".....

"There's no need for all of that my lady!".... Tanaka interrupted her briefly...."isn't that right....Bard, Mei-Rin, Finny?"... 

"That's right Tanaka", the older blond sat idly at the base of the staircase as he winked at his friends..

"Bard's quite right, my lady", the busty woman chimed in.."if you're going to tell us about Sebastian's true nature as in him being a demon then unfortunately we already knew"....

"Whattttt?".... It was her turn to be left stunned..."what do you mean?....Tanaka?"....  Celine eyed them in an astonished fashion, this was not what she had expected but then again them knowing about the Boy's butler made everything much simpler to address......."and about my Cousin.....do you know what he is?"....

"We do...".... Finny confirmed her statement before blessing her with the warmest smile she had ever seen.... 

"I see... And how may I ask did you come to this conclusion?"...

" A very ecstatic and quite insane creature by the name of Grell Sutcliffe my lady".... Tanaka surprised her for the third time by uttering the name of a being she had not seen since, well lets just say some events were better left forgotten. .... 

"So the soul reapers are finally playing nice huh?".... Celine smiled to her self frustratingly before finally relaxing. Well it wasn't wat she was expecting but somehow knowing that they knew everything about their young master and still stayed by his side even in his absence had somehow warmed her thoroughly, inside and out.... 

"Well then... the need to say more is no longer necessary is it now?".... 

"Oh but there's so much more that I, my lady need to know"... The white haired man gestured for her to join him in the kitchen..."how about you spare us a few minutes more while I prepare some tea?".... 

She smiled at him kindly before adhering to his sincere request by simply following the three man band of misfits into the aforementioned room..... Just as she was about to enter the cooking area a wicked notion slithered its way wickedly across her mind, giving her just the slightest hint of a tingle in her spine...... She looked at one person to the other, weighing the pros against the cons until finally her mind was made up.. she was already living in hell and that wasn't going to change anytime soon, so why not play a little with the forces she knew that would eventually come to carry out her prosecution and by extension her inevitable execution?..... 

"Tell me, Tanaka, Bard, Mei-rin....sweet cheeks?", She sat beside Finny, examining his youthful features once more as she slowly began to play with his golden blond locks..."how would you all like to better be able to serve your precious little Lord?".......  
.............................................................

The forgotten garden, that's what they called it. A place that used to house the most volatile of all of Lucifer's minions at one time in life. Now, the abandoned wreck of what was once a blood drenched oasis seemed calmer, but more eerie as both Hanna and Claude maneuvered their way amongst the claw like thorns that shrouded the dilapidated fortress. This place had been completely off limits to demons of her kind in the past but since her master began to rule over the lands things had drastically changed.

"Do you sense them Claude?", Hanna's worried tone broke the tall man harshly out of his silent revere. 

"Although it's been a year I'm afraid that time itself could not wipe the pungent scent of that Black tongued crow out of my fragile system"... His reply was as always the same. He would never fully speak his mind as simply as she did, instead he would spin his statements into an intricate web of words, forever leaving her to decipher its true meaning.

"Still the same as always I see hmm Claude?".. the violet eyed feline smiled teasingly at him as they continued to traverse their way thought the withered garden. Something else was weighing quite heavily on her mind but just as she was about to make her thoughts known she felt a soft squeezing motion on her left hand, the very same one her husband had been grasping. As much as she wanted to return the affection she knew that such an action from him only meant one particular thing at the moment....their targets were in sight.....  
.............................................................

"Young master?"... The gentle but firm voice of the demon cloaked in black did little to ruse the young man that sat perched at the edge of a sketchy window that overlooked most of the foul place he now called his home....

"What is it Sebastian?", He questioned nonchalantly as he allowed one leg to dangle dangerously below him while the other was safely secured over the opposite side of the ledge.... 

"Nothing really,...you just seem lost for a moment"..... Sebastian studied his eternal master lazily while he fluttered his massive wings idly as he displayed its length span.... The boy frozen in eternal youth stopped midway in his silent musing to glare at the taller being only to be stopped by the sheer beauty the large flying appendages had exuded. No matter how many times he saw the man's wings, the effects were always the same. Beauty and danger, these were the two things he saw etched in Sebastian's true form. How had he been so stupid as to not allow the man to be more of himself through the years they had been on earth?... Earth, the human world, a place he had long given up on perhaps even before he had died. The need to be there, to see the ones he left behind tortured him relentlessly daily. It fucked with his mind in the most gruesome of ways, always making him want, leaving him needy and most of all an unwanted bundle of emotions he thought he had done away with so long ago.... . More than that he felt terribly sorry for Sebastian. looking at the horned demon reading before him sent an array of sadness coursing through his veins and into his now dead heart. The man, creature what ever he was now deserved so much more, yes he did. Sebastian had done his job in helping him get revenge on the ones that tore his world apart and now, when the poor demon needed the one thing he had toiled so many years to achieve only to be ruthlessly fucked sideways and back as he was now forced into an eternal contract by the twisted game of one little boy well...that was perhaps the most brutal form of punishment the young Earl had ever witnessed.... How utterly screwed they both were. One monster frozen in time, never being able to evolve and to enjoy the life he had given up upon sealing that faustian deal and one demon, one beautiful and loyal above all demon who was forced into an eternal role of a silent butler to his meal.... Yes that best described their misfortunes, but oh how he wished things were that simple...

"I'm sorry ....is there perhaps something on my face young master?", Sebastian teased him humorously....

"Wait...what?"... The young boy failed to register his butler's question.....

Sebastian simply closed his book, after securing the page he was reading with a book mark made entirely our of ribbon.. "you were staring at my face for almost ten minutes now and you were giving me... that look again"... He crinkled his eyes at the teen wickedly...

"Hell no, I wasn't looking at you Sebastian", ciel blushed profusely while trying to avert his attention.. "and what the fuck do you mean by 'that look?', I wasn't looking at you differently I was simply-"...

"Oh so you admit you were staring....hahaha..", the demon's laughter echoed its way through out their home like the sweetest composition of a well practised chorus. His unexpected outburst gave birth to a deep frown, one that made the Earl's face its home.  

"Oh just shut up would you?"...

"Forgive me young master, I couldn't help my self for a moment", Sebastian fought the tiny tell tales of more laughter as he wiped the escaping beads of tears at the end of his eyes...."that was rich indeed. You know, I wouldn't mind these short bouts of thoughtful absence if I get to laugh as heartful as this"...

"Careful there butler, you're beginning to sound like a certain silver hired mortician I used to know".. Ceil repaid him with his own version of a smile, one that morphed into a dangerous smirk as the smile on the butler's face dropped dramatically...

"Got you!", The boy's only response as he saw the faint glow slowing bursting into life in Sebastian's flaming eyes. But before his still occupied mind began to register precisely what was going on with the demon he felt himself being hoisted and tossed directly out of the same window he had occupied just a second earlier. Everything happened in a swift motion of a single flash, exactly as the striking force of a brief burst of lightening he found himself three feet deep embedded into the once solid like foundation of his second home. Pushing the large chunks of broken rocks aside ciel dug himself furiously out of the cracked ground, gritting his teeth and spewing curses like they were the only vocabulary he had ever known. His limbs ached like the dickens and that was clearly saying a lot since he was now a young new born demon. His back cracked in three places and apparently one of his shoulders had been shot right our of its place if the throbbing pain he felt every time he tried to move the arm was anything to go by. A Sticky like substance began to ooze its self down the side of his face and across the lids of his contract marked orb. The liquid based material felt never ending as it now began to drip down his chin and eventually splattered itself across the dark fabric of his vest. It didn't take a genius to realize that the substance was indeed his own blood, even if that person was an idiot. Aside from that though the teen was fucking furious.  He and Sebastian had had their few moments of rough housing and challenging each other, they had even been responsible for a few demon's going missing from time to time but that didn't explain the man's sudden outburst for one moment. 

"SEBASTIAN-YOU FUCKING DEMON IM GOING TO-" His verbal assault ended abruptly the  second he was above ground. His eyes almost popped right of his sockets at the sight he was shown. His anger and rage everything he felt a moment go heightened itself into an aura of a promised and absolute death as his feet glued him to the ground.

Sebastian on the other hand was but a second away from sinking his black claws into the chocolatey texture of the woman's neck. His teeth were bared and his wings flared up shrouding both him and his captive behind a feathery wall of doom. He couldn't believe his eyes but to be honest he had sensed her and to be exact them from the moment they entered his domain.... This woman, this seemingly docile thing had crushed his life entirely and not only him, she had also robbed his master of his last wishes. That thought alone in its self  was more than enough cause to fuel his rage. And that he did, simply by allowing his deadly claws to sink a little at a time into the woman's neck..... Her eyes widened at him and her lips parted, perhaps in one last effort to speak or to gasp at the air she felt slowly leaving her twin lungs. Oh this was indeed sweet, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out of her neck and let her crimsoned blood decorate not only him but the ground upon which he had built his new home. Yes.....that's what he wanted, and that's what he was about to do when he felt the sharp tip of a blade being pressed dangerously against the vulnerable space between the wings on his back. 

"Move and that will be the last thing you ever do...Michaelis", the calm and collective rhythm of the man's voice sent an eerie chill done his spine, that and coupled with the sharp edge he felt against his most delicate part was more than enough to render him frozen on the spot......but oh the harsh intake of a painful hiss spoken by said man as he too felt something clasp itself around his neck was added incentive, and that helped to solidify Sebastian's murderous resolve .... 

"My my....long time no see...you silly little spider!".... Ciel clocked his head to the side while a devilish smirk decorated his face. The words rung off his lips like a well sung lullaby as he tightened his astonishingly powerful grip on the man's neck..."Claude Faustus!"

"My young Lord", the golden eyed demon acknowledged the young man but his grasp on his blade never lessened nor did the deathly grip the boy had so blessed him with. 

.............to be continued......

A/N... Well so much for chapter 1 I guess. Hope I haven't disappointed any one's expectations thus far, and yes I'm indeed sorry for the little cliffhanger..... Luv NEFE...


	3. Equivocal

Chapter.II.. Equivocal 

A thick fog like glow entirely made up of the many flying debris had finally began to settle itself reveling one hell of a standoff behind its wake. The air it self felt completely still, an ominous feeling at first thought, but then again this was hell, eternal damnation so to speak, this was perhaps by far the most ominous place that ever existed. Four creatures, rather four highly skilled and of coarse exceptionally dangerous beings stood within close vicinity to each other with only the intent to shed blood at first glance it seemed. Sebastian, with his black lacquered claws continued to glare vengefully down at the tanned skin beauty beneath his hold, never mind the sharp pricking sensation he felt etching itself into his tender flesh. Claude, the golden eyed arachnid wanted nothing more than to sink his blade into the unholy bastard that dared lay his hands on his wife, but knowing that the young Earl had him by the necks in the same fashion to be exact, just like his wife, meant an inescapable death for him. Total silence engulfed the four, none dared to move for fear of being the first to go but fortunately for them all and yes that meant Michaelis as well, the petite young lad still kept his calm demeanor despite facing two out of three of his old foes. 

"Michaelis?", The reborn demon calmly called out to the winged beast infront of his view...."take your hands off of my wife at this instant, least I stumble and accidentally stab you in the back".... 

His words were loud enough for all to hear but Sebastian simply ignored him and continued to tighten his hold on Hanna's neck. "Tell me", he gritted his teeth in pure unfiltered rage..."Are you two here to finish off the job yourselves or are you here to simply rub salt into our still fresh wounds...hmm?". He never ceased his assault as each words left his quivering lips, which as a result ensued a choking cry from the violet eyed feline. 

"Nngh!", Annafellows eyes started to whiten inside of their sockets as if the man was stealing her very life force, a notion that was by far the truth. Her strained plea yanked the golden eyes demon out of his state of collectivity as he glared at the man with murderous intent circling his mind. .. "I said let go of her now, you dog!", He shouted forcefully as he too felt the strangling grip around his own appendage..

"Watch your fucking mouth!", Ciel reprimanded him on the spot angrily. "That's my dog and I'll do the ordering around here bitch, no offence Sebastian". He quickly apologised to his eternal servant even though his tone sounded far from being apologetic.... 

"None taken young master!"... Sebastian kept his tone neutral. 

"The way I see it Claude", the late Earl stared at the pale skinned man defiantly. "If we chose to continue down this same path, then there will only be one Victor and we all know who that'll be .....don't we?". .... Faustus hadn't the need to think twice about what the boy said. He had already done the calculations and he knew that from the moment the Phantomhive butler squeezed the life out of Hanna's body he himself would not hesitate to sink his blade 6 inches deep into the demon's exposed back which would only result in the young Earl killing him shortly after, perhaps just a second or two at the most...... "As tempting as the notion of embedding this lethal dagger into Michaelis's back sounds, I'm afraid I'm in no mood to re-enter the afterlife .. again", he fixed his ever present glasses firmly atop his face before calming himself once more, of coarse that was better said than done seeing as Sebastian still continued to glare fucking murder at his wife....."truce?", His suggestion seemed understandable enough but they all knew that looks could be deceiving, and with Claude, well his words as innocent and Noble as they sounded were anything but. One always had to be eerily alert  when dealing with the golden eyed arachnid of all creatures...However Ciel had already arrived at the same conclusion as the man infront of him, perhaps out of sheer curiosity rather than the fear of seeing Sebastian sprawled out of the graveled ground lifeless... 

"Dog!", The boy quickly adapted his playful tone, one that was only used when dealing with his butler .."you heard the bastard, he wants a truce",... Both ebony haired demons winced annoyingly at the young man's remark....

"Young master,....if I were you i would refrain from fucking with my already crumbling mind right now", Michaelis scolded his master through clenched jaws. 

"Oh common Sebastian..... you know you like the way I order you around. My commanding tone it tickles your spine, doesn't it?".... he continued to tease the older demon...... 

"Dam it Phantomhive!", The crow demon slackened his hold on the now gasping Annafellows's throat for a tiny second to glower at his master...."keep that up and I promise Hanna here won't be the only demon I strangle today".... 

"Ciel I don't think it wise for you to goad Black at the moment, especially when his wretched hands are latched so violently against my wife's_"

"Relax Faustus!", He smirked at the once dead creature before continuing his verbal game of taunting...."he likes it when I'm being bossy....don't you.......BASSEY?"... Oh but that was the final straw for the easily aggravated being. There lit a single flash of fire dancing between his irises as he looked down at the now trembling woman. She could clearly see the very visible vein throb violently above his forehead as his brows nit themselves into a frenzy.... Panic kicked itself into her black pumping heart as she began to struggle within his grasp, trying to maintain her balance least he snapped and break her already bruised neck, however just as she prepared her self for the final blow, the hit that was going to drain her misused life completely away it never came.

"CIEL-YOU NOBLE LITTLE PIECE OF-"... Sebastian launched himself in one full sweep at the smirking thirteen year old, pulling him away from both Claude and Hanna as they tumbled ungraciously to the battered ground. Faustus quickly hurried himself to the gasping woman as she continued to choke, taking in her breaths in short bouts one at a time. They both turned to the brawling duo who as it seemed, completely forgot about their existence......Ciel allowed his butler to have his way with him, despite the crunching he felt in his bones from the man's aggravated assault. He knew he deserved it, every powerful punch and kick that connected to his seemingly fragile frame was a way as weird as it sounded to help placate the raging beast that his butler was. It was only when the boy began to laugh heart fully did Sebastian cease his violent outburst..... .... He sat atop the still laughing Earl while he held his hands firmly at his sides, examining the results of his furious punches..... Ciel's eyes were closed but his lips were parted, revealing a vermilion flow of saliva trickling down his bottom lips. To Sebastian surprise the boy seemed to be completely in love with the degree of pain he felt, a fact that didn't escape their two onlookers as well. But then again the little bastard was always one to revel in the macabe aspect of things... ....

"Happy now my lord?"... Sebastian let go of his hands as he slowly stepped off of him.

"Ecstatic... Black!",  The young Earl too rose to his feet, with the help of his butler of coarse. He winced at the shook wave of pain that ran a marathon throughout his body, demon or not Sebastian's punches pained like a bitch but he was too proud of an already dead soul to admit it out loud, even if he knew he deserved it.... 

"Now that you've successfully manage to unhinge me from Annafellows person young master", Michaelis turned towards the staring pair.."would you mind explaining exactly what's going through your head?".......

"Hanna... Claude?", The Earl gestured towards them...."I think you two owe us more than a simple Explanation".... 

"Just to be certain",... Faustus stared at them from above the rim of his glasses..."what were we witnessed to just a moment ago?"....

Both Sebastian and Ceil smirked at the demon's momental shortcoming..."its nothing Faustus, Sebastian here was so close to snapping your beautiful wife's neck that the only way to distract him was to tease him mercilessly".....

"I see.... Now, if you two are done with your lollygagging I think it's best for us to get on with business as planned"... 

Ciel's brows rose in mild curiosity at the aforementioned...."Sebastian i seem to have something lodged in my ears, did he just say business?"...... 

"Im afraid he just did, my lord".... 

"Please both of you", Hanna reentered the conversation before another fight broke out, if judging from Michaelis's recent outburst was anything to go by... "He's right"...

"Firstly why are you here?", Black pointed towards her and then towards her husband, "and how in hell is he even alive?.... Did I not kill you?", He turned to the quiet Earl, "ciel did I not kill him?"... 

"That you did dog, but that's a conversation for another time. Hanna has an order she needs to fulfil before the end of this hour.... Dear?"... The golden eyed being looked at his wife.

"An order from whom?", Ciel's tone was as commanding as ever. 

"By our mistress!", Hanna's statement was directed towards Sebastian whom by the way was  left staring dumbfoundedly at the woman in a fashion that best described a fly caught in a spider's web... 

"What?"  He quietly questioned the violet eyed feline.... ..

"What's wrong, Sebastian?"... 

"What are her orders?".  The winged demon narrowed his eyes at the pair standing before him, obviously ignoring his little master. 

"It is simply her wish for the little lord to return back to the world of the living", Claud answered his question... 

"Wait what!", The young lad almost lost his balance as he held on to his butler in an effort to keep himself steady.... .

"Dam it you two!", Hanna yelled at them. "We can't afford to waste anymore time, Ameth could be on his way as we speak?"... Her patience were waring thin. 

"Fuck, what the hell does he want now?".... Ciel cursed out loud as he ran a nervous hand through his sweat soaked hair..... 

"He wants to see our deaths, that just about sums it up I'd say ", the ebony haired butler offered his two cents...

"It doesn't matter right now. I have strict orders from our Queen to alter my contract with the late lord Trancy".... 

Ciel felt like the ground beneath him was quickly crumbling away, waiting any moment now to swallow him whole from the sheer magnitude of Hanna's statement. The possibility, as ridiculous as it sounded to have a normal life like the one before had never crossed his mind. He had allowed him self total acceptance of this new world he now belonged too, even though sebastian and him were sought after daily by other creatures of the night, however that in its self wasn't enough to entirely delude the young Lord into seeking something that was forever unattainable..... He stared at his butler, unable to register the contents of the conversation he was currently engaged in with their two unwanted visitors. The look Sebastian displayed from time to time could only be described as an open minded thoughtfulness. Apparently what ever the two beings were telling him made complete sense but still, ciel couldn't miss the slight hint of incomprehension lingering behind those sultry luminescent orbs of his...........of coarse our dear devoted help also had a few troubling thoughts lingering idly inside of his head. The tale that both beings had relayed to him sounded somewhat strange, and that was clearly saying a lot since they were both demons living deep withing the world of the devil's burning hell. Impossible was his initial thought, but as Hanna explained away the mechanics of the situation the heavy realization of their current predicament started to finally settle itself in. Sebastian was all about the aesthetics, that's why he found him self quickly warning up to the welcoming idea of giving back his young Earl at least a slice of the life he once lived. The beauty of their predicament was far from being phrased as just simple, yet it's intricate workings offered some kind of relief to his tortured mind. Sebastian sighed warily after glancing down at the visibly lost and terriby confused boy. He knew that look all to well, after all wasn't he the one Ciel trusted above all others? Which brings the crow demon back to the still ongoing conversation... 

"Young master?".....Michaelis tried to break the boy out of his stupefied state...."bloody hell.....Ciel!"...

"WHAT?"....

"We have to get going young master.....are you even listening to me?"....

Ciel blinked absent mindedly at all the creatures staring down at him.'what the hell were they waiting for', he questioned himself but obviously they seemed on edge.... .."I'm sorry sebastian...what were you saying again?"..... He tried his utmost best to not sound as lost as he actually was. 

     
"I'm sorry Ciel", Claude intervened immediately, leaving the poor butler with his mouth agape....."time is running out and we have about ten minutes to leave this place before our mistress returns" ...... 

"Don't tell me you three already came to a closing without my involvement?.....seriously sebastian-?"......one glance at the winged butler and his words died immediately on his tongue as he saw the apparent determination etch its self onto his beautiful features......"I see!"... Came his whispered remark.

Sensing the visible incomprehension behind the boy's final remark Hanna decided to step in a little, at least to help smoothen things out as best as she could...."do not fear Phantomhive....I promise as soon as we leave this place Sebastian and I will try our best to explain our new situation.... Please I beg you..." She pleaded with her large violet eyes, "it isn't safe here anymore for any of us, perhaps more so for you, Claude and-", she pointed towards the one silent man.."Sebastian".... 

The crimson eyed Earl had so many questions swirling themselves into a chaotic hurricane inside of his head, as much as he wanted...no needed to understand the mechanics of their new arrangement his heart was leading him in another direction..... He wouldn't mind dying in order to kill his two old enemies but having Sebastian mixed up in all of it....well lets just say the young lad much preferred the loss of a limb instead of his highly devoted and of coarse secretly Cherished guardian....sighing miserably to himself he finally allowed his lips liberty. .... "Fine then, but as soon as we're safely lodged you three are going spend at least an hour of time to try and straighten this shit out for me."...  The grey, blue haired boy folded his arms as his butler respectfully gestured with his hand firmly against his dead heart while displaying his signature half bow...."as you wish....my lord"....

............to be continued.......

A/N... Well there goes chapter two for you. I hope it keeps you guys slightly on your toes... Warning for major lemon scene in the upcoming chapter.....luv NeFe...


	4. Whispered hope

Chapter. III.. Whispered Hope..

The night had been torturously tormenting for Celine. She couldn't help but smirk a little sheepishly at the sheer audaciousness of her actions. Knowing the consequences would be beyond severity she hastily tucked all of her negative thoughts aside as she snuck her way out of the her step son's study. The evidence of her alliance with the beautiful Annafellows's and her husband existed only between the parties involved, which of coarse extended exponentially towards her Cousin, his butler and her band of misfits. The only other set back, aside from an instantaneous prosecution was the tiny miniscule of fear she felt bubbling within the depths of her spine. This fear was born specially out of rejection. She feared the idea of being rejected by the only living loved one she had left. That's why the brunette haired beauty had requested absolute secrecy from the ones that knew of her direct involvement in the matter. All Ciel and Sebastian of course needed to be aware of at the moment was her need to see the Phantomhive family thrive, nothing more, not even her human name, at least not just yet...... She made her way down the beautifully decorated but quite desolate hall and across the main entry way, obviously heading in the direction of her room... Upon reaching said place, Celine urged her self to calm her nerves while she entered the dimly lit area, trying to ignore the person sitting quietly in the corner well engrossed in a bounded leather back object. She made her way across the room, still ignoring the reading being whom by the way was doing the exact opposite. She could feel the man's eyes on her with every step she took, every sway of her hip and click of her heals she felt his hunger grow dangerously....... 

"You know", she interrupted his ogling.. "its quite improper to stare at a lady"....... 

The creature simply smirked to himself as he pushed his book aside, now straight out admiring the flimsy clad woman who was obviously heading into the other room for her nightly baths....."you should be ecstatic dear knowing your husband has eyes only for you", he teased her under his rough but equally sexy tone. Expecting to be the recipient of one of her world famous curses from his snarled comment, he was surprisingly disappointed when all he got was an annoying eye roll as she flipped him off before locking herself away in the other room. 

Beaheamoth studied the closed door with an odd intensity in his gaze; not from her behaviour rather, but from the swirling thoughts he had been harbouring for the past few months. As much as he wanted to question her absence for the day he thought better of it, knowing what day it was and remembering specially the promise he had made to her the night she became his only wife.... He would never forget the look in her eyes as he held her hands and kissed her knuckles, the fear he saw swimming deep within her dead gaze sprung to life almost immediately when he got down on one knee, crossed the area over his heart with one of his poisoned claw and made that oath to her.... It was the best he could have offered, definitely not the most but it was the one thing he knew she would appreciate above all...... Sighing tiredly to the unoccupied air, the seemingly tame beast pinched the narrow bridge above his nose before travelling a hand through the long locks of his ebony coloured hair, ending just shortly at the curled tips. His wife, his beautiful yet super massively fucking frustrating other half, her happiness as ironic as it sounded, knowing that he was the one whom had brought all of this upon her, was all that mattered to him. Just having her needs fulfilled whether they were sexual in nature or much simpler like allowing her safe passage to the human world were all it took for him to make her happy.... Lord Beaheamoth continued to simmer in his thoughts absentmindedly, allowing himself to sink further into the pain he felt every time he laid eyes on the heavenly creature he had stolen away on that dark rainy night. He was about to leave the confines of their shared room in order to gain a firmer grip on his mental state but as he made a move to separate himself from the bone woven chair, a pair of cold hands snaked their way into his hair and began to massage his scalp.... He tried to disentangle himself from the soothing touch of the hands he knew belonged to his wife but she stood her ground and violently forced him back down.... Sensing that it was futile to put up a fight he finally gave into her talented fingers as he began to relax...... 

"Why so tense, my lord?", Celine whispered wickedly into his right ear, as she gave her hands liberty to do what they wanted by trailing them down towards the open portion of his night ware..... 

Her husband hissed at her warningly the more she traveled her slender digits down his chiseled chest...." You know...", He lead her to face his reclined form before bringing her to sit on his open lap...."I thought I told you to never refer to me as..", he began to trail tiny kisses down the side of her exposed neck as he continued to speak... "My lord"......... However the teasing tone he had so adapted in her presence did little to convey the seriousness of his statement.... Celine's eyes were closed while she allowed her body to surrender to the ministration of her husband's talented hands...... 

"AHH!", She yelped suddenly and quite angrily from the slight pain that jolted his way through out her body by the sudden bite he had deem to bless her with... Now it was her turn to refuse him for her mood had turned miserably sour from that one bite..."You fucking monster!",  She cursed him through clenched jaws as he let her go, watching as she sat on their bed and folded her arms in total disapproval..... Beaheamoth couldn't help the wave of laughter he felt tickling its way up his throat.... Knowing that that was the reaction he would receive didn't stop him from doing it in the first place, of coarse he only did so to rile her up, to see that feisty Phantomhive trait he loved so much and not forgetting to mark her as his absolute property. He had to, knowing that the other demons lusted after her as badly or perhaps more than he did, especially when one of the said creatures were his own son....

The sinfully gorgeous woman pouted non stop as she planted her self down firmly on to the soft covering beneath her. Stealing one long glance towards the now standing man she couldn't help but smile to her self.... He did the most unpredictable things when they were together, so much so that he was beginning to get too predictable.... The sly smile she felt creeping its way onto her face was quickly replaced by a deep frown as the frustrating being smirked wickedly at her crossed state..... It didn't help her case one bit that he was fucking gorgeous, especially now since she found her self wanting to punch that shit eating grin off of him..... But she was a Phantomhive dam it, well not any more since she was wearing his mark on her person but dam it she still was, through and through...and that meant no caving in to his otherworldly charms....even if she wanted to.... Besides there were many things occupying her frizzled mind at the moment, one of them obviously sex, the other, well...she figured that when the time came she would cross that bridge...... Willing her self to calm down she picked up a very plush looking pillow and hurled it towards him, knowing that such an object would do no harm at all she quickly surveyed her surroundings for a more appropriate object...... Beaheamoth knew precisely what she was up to, if sensing the slight hint of wickedness was anything proper to go by.  Unfortunately for celine though her husband was much faster which resulting in him pinning her down before she got the chance hurl the heavy looking book she had miraculously found at him....... 

"Dam it Heamoth!", Celine struggled playfully within his hold while he pressed himself harder against her..... "Get the fuck off of me.......NOW!".... Her voice grew louder but her husband choose to ignore her shouting. ... Instead he lowered his face to hers and quickly engulfed her mouth in an unexpected kiss, which of coarse did its job by rendering her speechless........ After a few seconds of continuous struggling against the demon's tongue she allowed her self to finally give into his erotic ministrations...... Feeling him smirk against her parted lips Celine couldn't help but reciprocate his actions. Sensing that the game was over both husband and wife began to undress each other in a frenzy of movements. Beaheamoth allowed himself to explore each and every exposed part of his wife's anatomy, drinking in her uncovered flesh with a thirst that would rival the hottest of deserts.... He lapped his broad tongue against the panting brunette's pebbled nipples one at a time, making sure to ebb her soft whimpers deep withing his mind for later use........ Celine on the other hand was finding it most difficult to think. The pleasure she gained form the simplest of touch her husband gave her was always a little offsetting but then again he was a demon and that was his way, to simply satisfy and pleasure. She pursed her lips blissfully at him while he attacked her hardened buds one at a glorious time. Feeling her passion tingling itself into a ball of heat within her core she opened her legs fully to feel him against her wet folds, making sure to bless his ear with her every pur.... ... Beaheamoth sunk his hardened member against the naked wetness of his wife's folds, as he continued to lather her upper half with tiny kisses and hard bites.... He knew she secretly loved them during sex that's why he was sure to take full advantage of the opportunity he was presented.... Feeling her rake her pointed nails all through his head the handsome creature began to trail tiny kisses further down her slender form until finally he was staring dead straight into the most sensual part of her femininity.... Warm tongue began its assault upon her soaking core, as she arched her back from the sheer intensity of pleasure that rung itself through out her body. .... "FUCKKK!".... Celine's words left her lips in a strained fashion while she continued to marvel at the mind numbing ecstacy her husband had brought her too. Feeling him nip gently at her swollen clit was more than enough to hurl her over into her own heaven but she needed him inside of her, she needed to feel her husband's engorged cock deep inside of her. And that was what she going to get......... 

Sensing the drastic change in the moaning beauty's behaviour Heamoth knew she was getting impatient and an impatient Celine meant an absolute hell for those at her mercy, even if they were living in said place, he knew that she would soon find ways, as sneaky as they were to get back at him for his delayed participation....."So impatient my love....hmmmm?", The Raven haired beast teased her before resettling himself between her parted legs, he wanted so much to admire her silky texture but judging from the angry glare he saw directed towards him he opted for some more teasing instead... Grazing his throbbing length wickedly against her opening he slipped the tip of its bulbous head just a quarter of an inch inside of her. ......"DAM IT .... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

The horned devil smirked devilishly at the sheer impatience the proud woman portrayed, as much as he would love to continue this form of sexual torture he knew that he too was feeling the weight of this game, perhaps more so than his wife.... So with out further stalling he sunk himself violently into her dripping core, ensuing a strangled cry from the heavenly creature he called his wife..... The once Phantomhive heir swallowed her husband's entire length gluttonously as he began to move inside of her at a slowed pace at first. He held one of her legs from behind the crock of her knees and held it firmly against his hip while he sped up his movement..... Celine scuffled with the massive covering beneath her as she fought for something much more tangible to hold onto... Finding with one free hand the edge of the bed she clung to its side while she finally allowed her body to fully enjoy the extraordinary pleasure of her husband inside of her.... Beaheamoth wasted no time in finding her sweet spot during his wild rampage, he made sure to exploit that particular spot thoroughly while he angled his hips differently.... Letting go of her leg he grabbed hold of her hips in a painful grasp and began to hammer her insides with powerful thrusts one after the other. Being rewarded with her screams and curses he reveled in the sweet rapture of it all, knowing he was the only one allowed to touch her. His ego demanded more of her cries, more of her laboured breaths, more of every shard of evidence of her enjoyment. He needed everyone to hear her screams, to know that he was the only one responsible for bringing her to this state. ...... ....  ... Celine's face twisted and contorted in pure bliss while her husband ground his hips into her most feminine part.... "OHHHH.....HEA-HE-MOTH....FUCKKK!", She  vocalized her emotion at the top of her lung's as she felt her self begin to tighten around his pumping shaft..... Of coarse he too didn't miss the change in her opening, which in itself helped to propel his own release........... After a few more frantic thrusts and even more curses both husband and wife felt themselves falling from their sexual high in a wave of pleasure that would have killed a lesser being........

A few good minutes had expired after their love making and both beings were quietly simmering down from their post coital bliss....Celine laid beside her husband with her eyes closed while he propped himself up on one elbow to peer down at her relaxed state. As much as he wanted to wrap his hands around her slim waist and just nuzzle her neck lovingly, he knew he couldn't. No matter how many times they slept together through out their marital years she never allowed him to cuddle her after sex, not as much as a simple kiss on the forehead to show his affections. He couldn't blame her entirely though, he was the one that took her life and by an extension her freedom. If it weren't for his intervention in her anything but simple existence then she would have been another creature in the shadows, entirely different to him. Beaheamoth knew he deserved more than her hatred which was why he felt so confused and most of all completely shaken when ever she initiated any sort of emotion belonging to that of love or perhaps fondness towards him. Still, no matter if she didn't he would still choose to love her, as weak as it made him feel.... 

"I can feel your gaze beneath my skin Heamoth", her statement startled him a little, but not so much so that it showed......

"Whose staring?"

"You are", Celine argued with him through closed lids.... She was about to elaborate more but the sudden banging they both heard stirred them up immediately..... 

"Father?"......

The soft but obviously alarming tone of Beaheamoth's only child alerted them both almost instantly about the younger demon's unexpected visit. The annoyed king struggled with his clothing, muttering curses all along as he failed to notice the nervous look decorating his wife's fear stricken face..... 

"Father!", The creature called out again this time louder than he first had..."I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm afraid it can't wait...  Father...you in there?".... His voice grew a little angry but he handled it well.

....."For fucks sake Ameth I'm coming!", Beaheamoth yelled at the closed door before opening it to let himself out, still not registering the panicked look of his wife... ..Celine on the other hand had begun to clench her fist out of sheer nervousness, she hadn't counted on the demon finding out about her nightly escapade this soon but then again this was Ameth they were talking about. He was his father's pride and not forgetting his uncle's weakness..... Taking in slow bouts of breaths, she stole her self away from the confines of her soft bed in an effort to listen in on their conversation from the other side of the door... Bracing her ear against the cold expanse of the wooden frame she cupped her mouth to slow her erratic breathing down,at least a little...........

Meanwhile on the other side Beaheamoth peered at his son through fire filled orbs, obviously not pleased with the boy for interrupting his time with his wife ........"OK so tell me what was so fucking important that you deem it fit to inject yourself into my evening?"......

Ameth, a young and very desirous demon glared daggers at his father's remarks. How he loathed the man's obvious admiration for the witch he called his wife. Of coarse he too had been one to lust after said woman, as recent as a few minutes ago in fact. ...."forgive me lord Heamoth but someone has been tapering with the demonic diary", his voice held nothing but pure malice for which ever unfortunate soul was responsible for the crime....

Staring at his son in disbelief the Raven haired lord forced his voice to sound grounded...."what do you mean someone has tampered with the diary....are you certain boy?"........

"I'm certain father, however I do not have a substantial amount of evidence to confront the person....yet, that is?"..... The golden haired being gritted his teeth in pure disgust....

Beaheamoth however had to do a double take at the youth's statement....."who is it then...if you are so sure I see no problem in confronting this culprit right this instant?"...  .. but oh there was indeed a problem, one so large that Ameth was sure his next answer would kill the old man on the spot, however opting for another outcome from this astonishing revelation, the young demon changed his reply, least he killed his father,.....yet.... 

He smiled under the fringes of his bangs before giving his answer. ... "Its no one important for you to worry over father, I simply needed to let you know before hand.... Not to worry though all shall reveal itself in due time i take it...."

Wrapping his fingers agonizingly slow around one exposed lock of his son's long golden hair, Beaheamoth eyed them suspiciously for a few seconds that seemed longer that they actually were.... He could clearly see the nervous gulp making its way down the young demon's throat as his eyes tried its best to not betray the sudden tinge of fear he felt emanating from that one silky lock.... The demon Lord smirked some more to himself satisfyingly at the ability of making the other squirm beneath the pads of his fingers like a scared animal.... ... "Tell me Ameth...", He finally locked eyes with his son...."you aren't plant anything too dangerous are you?"...

The blue eyed being quickly swallowed his pride before answering his father's question. He hated how in total control the man was of everyone surrounding him, even down to the last speck pebble beneath his feet...."seriously father", his charms were on full mode.."you know me, always one for the dramatics... like my dear mother"....... 

"Ah...your mother I see, how is she by the way?"... 

Expecting to hear his usual 'she's out there some where' reply, the demon lord however never expected his son's next remark.... ...."from what I heard earlier I'd say she sounds thoroughly satisfied, doesn't she?"....... fighting back another smirk the horned demon turned his back on his father and began to walk away......"I'll let you know when I have enough evidence to prosecute the one responsible....you can bet on that".... Came his last words as Beaheamoth watched him leave with anger burning deep within his smoldering fiery orbs....... As much as he loved the insolent creature he knew that he would eventually be the cause of his death some day and judging from the rumors that were going around that day might come sooner than he imagined........ Growling frustratingly to the open air Beaheamoth reentered his shared quarters, expecting to find his wife asleep but finding her instead sitting in his chair trying to make her curiosity less visible, if only she could, he thought....... He wanted to tease her for her obvious inquisitiveness but he knew deep down that his son was up to something and judging from his earlier comment he knew that time was all he had left to try and stick a fork in his plans..... however something else, much more pressing had began to weigh his mind at the moment and to be honest, the possibility of his suspicions being true left an awful taste in his mouth. Sighing tiredly at the halfling in front of him he approached her slowly, never missing her slight show of nervousness. That in its self was enough evidence he needed ..'oh sweetheart', he thought sadly....... 

Celine tried her best but failed miserably to hide her nervousness form her husband as he bent below her reclined state, staring at her down cast face. She knew something was off, well to be exact every fucking thing was off before the night even  began.... Despite being married for only a few short years to the handsome man at the base of her feet she knew that nothing remained hidden from him..... 

Beaheamoth peered up at his wife as he took one of her hands in his and gently kissed it, making sure to keep eye contact with her. Feeling her tremble lightly at the touch of his lips he smiled, an effort of his it seemed to try and placate her raging nerves.........."tell me my sweet wife...", He lowered his voice, almost whispering while he spoke..."what game have you been playing...?"....... 

She finally allowed her self to look him dead in the yes before answering his question simply by asking another....."that depends dear husband.... What game of your loving child are you being manipulated to play?"..... The quickness of her comeback almost floored him, almost....but as much as he wanted to let both of their statements slide into nothingness until time did its job by eating away at its existence he knew he couldn't ...... Ameth was up to more than something, with the rumors of his still yet to be investigated plot to overthrow is his own father, Beaheamoth knew that if the boy had somehow miraculously manage to see his plans true then his beloved wife would be fair game shortly after his death... Not wanting such a life for his dear one, he had already formulated a plan to safely hide her way from the treacherous grasp of his son and his many devoted underlings.... Too bad his wife had gone and done the unthinkable by messing with one of the most highly guarded document residing in the underworld, thus forcing his hands now to employ another plan to see to her eternal survival above his...........

"Sweetheart?", Celine began to panic as she saw her husband's momentary lapse, She knew that look so well and being familiar with him meant that that was never a good sign of will to come..... She had never loved him the way a wife should, but she had been his best friend above all others, she had remained devoted to him and his legion and most of all she trusted him with her life, as ironic as it sounded knowing that he was the one directly responsible for her current predicament, she still followed his every word, heed his every warnings and of coarse cared for him with the absence of love..... Pure admiration was what he had called it and upon finding no other word to best describe the strange relationship between her and the creature she was chained to, and quite literally might i add, Celine had willingly endorsed the idea whole heartedly. .....  It was simple as that, she admired him, she looked up to him, she trusted him and above all she would kill for him, but never would she love him, as cruel as it sounded to even think that way Celine knew what her heart had told her from the moment he had sunk his blade deep into her grandfather's soul......... She adored him and that was as simple as it was..... 

Looking at each other they both had quietly came to a decision without spoken words... Whether it took them a week, a day or even a year to ensure each other's survival, they would see to it, to the bitter end..... 

"Celine...?"... He whispered to her once more....

"..hmm?"

"Did you wish your little tyrant happy birthday?".... 

She simply smiled at him warmly before cocking her head to the side....."i left him a little something in secrecy".......

...........To be continued...............

A/N...... Chapter Three fresh from my head. Do forgive the rushness of it all people... Luv NeFe..

    


	5. And then there were two

Chapter. IV... And then there were two..

Phantomhive country manor,  
4 years after....6:45am..

A warm ray of the early morning's sunlight peered teasingly through the partly ajar window just a few feet away from the foot of his bed. The yellow golden streaks of heat danced its way across the exposed part of his face while it roused him out of his still partly sleepy haze. Rolling round, until he found a more comfortable spot to reposition himself, the short raven haired man growled furiously after not being able to find what he sought..... Finally after a few more minutes of fumbling, he was better able to submerged him self back under the thick, warm blanket that was balled ungraciously at the base of his two feet...... Knowing that the sun had already risen and morning meant that he too should arise soon, he however choose to ignore his bodily clock opting for another hour or so of sleep before he resumed his roll of a guardian/ part-time butler........ 

The seconds had barely managed to expired properly and he was up again, fussing terriby and quite verbally to the empty room as he took a large pillow and attempted to smoother himself to death.... Growling once more, this time so loud that he knew the others would no doubt hear him, Sebastian made a hasty b-line to the open window, muttering more curses....... 

"NOOOOO, FINNY!"...... A loud and quite possibly the most obnoxious voice made itself known from below the Raven haired man's window..... .."Bard stop him, he'll just hurt her.....NOOOOO!", The red head continued to shout annoying towards another man while she chased the first away with a speed so impressive, that it would have had Sebastian instantly breathing down her throat in a dangerous manner, if it weren't for their new transformation.... ... 

"Ohhh common Mei-Rin, just let me pet-er!", The young blond pleaded with the woman as he attempted to tuck a very small and odd looking creature between the confines of his coat.......... Sebastian studied the three people going around in a circle as they fought verbally with each other, until something quite beautiful caught his demonic eyes..............something covered in the shiniest of black fur, with a tail so long and elegant and paws, ohhh the paws were so sincerely pink. It was all the butler needed to see before he swooped himself down the side of his room and landed promptly on his two feet. Clad in nothing but his black slacks and an off white, long sleeved shirt he immediately and swiftly yanked the delicate looking creature out of the young demon's hands....

"Heyyy, Sebastian....you can't just!", Finny's words were cut short as he saw the man sat him self down on the freshly cut grass and began to blush over the blue eyed cat....."OHHHH so soft", he rubbed her back slowly while he continued with his narrative admiration...."And look", squeezing her two paws..."so delicate my dear... His voice was as tender as a mother's to her crying infant...."and what have we here my sweet....?", The Raven haired being held the animal's petite face withing the grasp of his palms while he gazed hypnotically into the creatures pair of blue green orbs.... "Your eyes, they remind me of my young master's, except, with a little less green, or perhaps none at all...."..... He allowed himself to get lost into the cat's eyes, blushing non stop with the tiny thing and obviously unaware of the strange looks he was receiving from the three noisy newborns......

"Maybe we should just give him some room eyy?", Another blond haired man, spoke suggestively to the other two onlookers.......

"I'm with Bard Finny, now", Mei-Rin gestured for both men to follow her quietly before the Cat loving fanatic snapped out of his haze..."slowly, back away slo-"

"And just where are you three heading off to already?"... sensing that it was too late for all of them, they sighed frustratingly at the older demon.......... He rose from his seated position, all the while still carrying the remarkably tame animal as he approached the three misfits......."seriously ....how many times must i repeat my self you three?".....

"Sorry Sebastian sir, we didn't mean to disturb your sleep,.... its just that...." The young boy trailed off as he stared at the black cat with puppy eyes, prompting Sebastian to tighten his grip on the thing some more....."we were just trying to feed her and it's my day to do so, not Mei-Rin's..." He pointed a finger accusingly towards the scowling red head...

Raising a brow at the boy's comment Sebastian eyed the other two suspiciously...."and precisely what do you mean by 'its your turn'....... Don't tell me...?".... He trailed off as realization finally dawned on him..."how long have you three been taking care of this creature?"..... 

They idly eyed each other, non daring to answer the older demon, knowing full well that their master had forbid the existence of anything feline, well with the exception of the astonishingly sincere Hanna, but never the less, they had broken the rules.... It was just perhaps fortunate for them that Sebastian was known as the world's number one fan of cats....... 

Their lack of answers were enough Prof the Raven haired butler needed to know that they had probably been caring for the tiny ball of fur for quite sometime...."sooooo....isn't anyone going to atleast attempt to answer my question?"...... He waited patiently, obviously counting down the seconds until his master rose from his nightly rest....."I'm waiting ..... How long have you been feeding her?"......

Nervous stares accompanied equally nervous gulps from each for a little while, until the youngest of the three broke down in a crying fit, clutching Sebastian's pants in the process...."OH PLEASE SEBASTIAN WE DIDNT MEAN TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HER, WE'RE TERRIBLY SORRY BUT YOU SEE SHE SO ADORABLE, JUST LOOK AT HER EYES SHE'S-".......The boys breathless confession was cut short by the tiny smirk he saw dancing across the elder demon's mouth, knowing that that slight show of emotion meant the other wasn't at all angry, he allowed him self to breathe finally.....

"So ...you arn't mad at us then?"... Mei-Rin questioned carefully......

"I'm furious to be exact but", he looked at the whiskered animal once more,...."she is rather....amm whats the word I'm looking for .... familiar and sinfully gorgeous, that I'll let this one pass.... however".. He narrowed his gaze at them threateningly as he spoke..."if any of you should try such a stunt again, as insignificant as it seems....." He allowed his unfinished threat to linger about in the air, an act of his he knew that was sure to convey the seriousness of his warnings.......... After observing their silent agreement as they shook their heads in unison, Sebastian refocused his attention onto the purring creature in his arms......"Does she have a name?".....

Finny was the first to answer him, a little bit overjoyed by the man's question..."we haven't come around to it, but....", He pointed innocently towards the blue velvety band around the feline's neck as the butler began to examine the tiny golden pendant, no larger than a coin.... Flipping the obviously expensive jewelry around, he was greeted by the initials C.A.P adorned in what seemed to be green tiny fragmented particles of peridot.... The item was rare, that much the butler had to admit, however judging from the excellent condition of the creature, he knew that the owners were probably looking for their lost pet for some time now... .... "Have any of you three even thought about finding her owners?".....

All blank stares was what Sebastian got as an answer to his question....knowing these three, they probably were hoping the poor soul that owned the cat would somehow forget about it and move on, leaving the cat forever in their quite catastrophic care....."I swear there isn't a day that goes by with out you three giving me a migraine the size of London....why can't any of you-"..

"You all out there!", A very loud and of coarse groggy sounding voice startled all four demons instantaneously....."what's the meaning for all of this ruckus so darn early in the morning...?", Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the young Earl gritted his teeth angrily at all four parties below his view........ 

Sebastian dropped the squirming animal gently on to the ground behind him, as to not let the inquiring young man see. Narrowing his eyes at the other three servants, he retook his more serious demeanor in order to placate the teen's obvious bitter mood....."why it's nothing to concern your self with young master..... I was simply reprimanding these miscreants for waking me up prematurely....",he smirked sheepishly at the boy..."forgive me for doing the same to you"......

The boy rolled his large visible cerulean eye at the man's poor attempt in trying to hide what ever it was that he was hiding...."Sebastian why again are you even sleeping during the night....its not like your a halfling like I am.....?"... ... 

The Raven haired demon smiled at the young Earl once more before replying....."well that's true but having not much to engage my self in these days I find that sleep offers some what of a soothing sensation to my mind".....

Snickering annoying at the on and off butler Ciel stepped away from his window and crawled back into bed beside the still snoring blond he was engaged to.... Admiring her curled golden locks, he trailed his fingers through a few lose strands before repositioning himself beside her curled up form.... Sighing contentedly Ciel allowed himself to fall back in a haze....that's until he felt a large sneeze tickle its way up his throat .......

"Ahhhhhcheeeewww!".... He jumped out of bed immediately, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in the process...."I fucking knew it....." He was out the door yelling for his now guardian at the top of his lungs not caring about the others that evidently were still resting.... "Sebastiannn?".....

"Seriously cant a demon get some dam rest around these parts.....what's the meaning-".... The pale skinned demon cut his quarreling abruptly short after receiving one of the earl's world famous scowl as he passed down the hallway, obviously heading to the stair case....."what's going on?".... The being question as he fixed his ever present glasses against his face.....

"There's a cat in the house.....or some where around...I know it Claude!".... 

Smirking at the boy's sour mood, the golden eyed arachnid followed him while he dragged his sleeping robes on....."don't tell me... Sebastian's behind this?".... His question was more of a statement it seemed, for the blue black haired teen gritted his teeth at the demon..... Running all the way down the many flights of stairs the young Lord Phantomhive began to sneeze hysterically all the while being followed by the smirking Faustus........ 

"Ah-ah-ah-chewww!", He wiped his nose on the lose sleeve of his night shirt......."Sebahh-ah ah-cheww..... Fuck!"..... He yelled and sneezed in unison now following the scent of his butler, which suspiciously led to the kitchen....."all right ... That does it you lying son of a-".... Ciel froze on the spot..... Standing before him was his butler holding a small saucer with what looked like milk, obviously for a cat..... Pointing a finger accusingly towards the surprised demon the teen was left with his mouth wide open as his butler simply smiled at him sweetly before pressing the rim of said saucer against his lips and began to drink its contents.....

"Sorry young master..", he wiped his mouth after the deed was done..."is there anything I could get you?"........

The boy just continued to stare in an astonished state, with his finger still pointing at the smirking butler...... He however missed the cracked smile the other demon had on his perfectly sculpted face as he exchanged a knowing nod with Sebastian........ "What, were you here to accuse Michaelis of again Ciel?".... Claude questioned him knowingly while he fixed his transparent pair of glasses........The young Lord simply folded his arms in annoyance at both devils before stomping his way out of the cooking area, muttering curses and ordering either one of the two to have breakfast ready by the time Elizabeth woke.......... As he marched his way up the polished stairs he failed to register the good morning greeting he got from the voluptuous demoness who was making her way cheerily down........ She smiled sweetly at him from the time she spotted his mop of hair....

"Good morning my lord!"..... 

But the angry boy just flew past her in hasty dash, missing the bewildered look she shot his way..... Sensing something amis Hanna made her way towards the kitchen where she knew she would find both creatures, either preparing breakfast or engaging in a shared topic of amusement on the young Earl's behalf...... And not a moment sooner she thought, did she walked in on both Sebastian and Claude laughing wickedly and feeding what looked like the most beautiful cat she had ever seen. Forgetting almost instantly about the scolding she had planned, Hanna rushed over to the perched animal who was too busy sipping her milk to even pay attention to any of them.... She shoved her husband clumsily out of her way while she began to pet the black creature, ensuing a soft pur in the process...... "Ohh look, i think she likes me.....Claude....look!".....

Said man glared daggers at the unabashed woman while he fixed his sleep ware in a more presentable fashion...."and now on to more important matters ...." He focused his attention on the blushing demon who was now fighting his wife for the cat's undivided attention..."Michaelis..Michaelis?",...  
Claude snapped his fingers in the man's ear until he was forced to divert his attention towards him....

"Forgive me Faustus", Sebastian apologised half heartedly....

"What are we doing for breakfast..... As I recall its your day isn't it?"..... 

"Fuck!", Sebastian cursed out loud...."very well then, but..", he raised an eye suggestively towards the crouched feline...."you have to care for her until I'm done".....

At the sound of his words the golden eyed arachnid folded his arm defiantly at the smirking being....."I don't think so Sebastian, cats aren't my thing".... Shortly after realizing what he had just uttered he became dangerously aware of his wife's murderous glare as it intensified by each passing second..... ..."oh shit.......Hanna that's not what i meant....I simply-"

"Save you pitiful excuses Faustus, I heard you alright, loud and clear.....".... She glared at him before turning her attention back towards the now sleeping animal......" Sebastian if it's OK with you I'd love to watch over her until you're done with your chores.."

"I'd most appreciate it Hanna..... As for you Claude.......You better tame that mouth of yours, least we all suffer from it....".... The Raven haired demon shooed him out of his kitchen in a flash...."Hanna..?"... He quietly whispered to the violet eyed woman....

"Don't worry Sebastian....I'll keep her away from the young master until you're done... No need to worry alright"....

He simply smiled warmly at her statement before watching her fetch the charcoaled feline within in the comfort of her arms....."I'll see in an hour or so dear.." and with that she was gone, leaving the crimsoned eyed demon to his own devices until his task was thoroughly completed.....  
....................................

2 frustrating hours later....

"Where the fuck is that dam creature.... God dam it!".... Separated just barely by two rows of walls, both Hanna Annafellows and the young Earl Phantomhive fussed frustratingly to the open air.... Both party it seemed had been furiously searching non stop for the last hour or so for the missing feline... Hanna had promised Sebastian to care for the blasted thing for atleast an hour, but cats were such moody creatures to deal with.... One minute you were curled up in a ball beside the trouble some animal and the next thing you know, you were all alone looking nonstop for the missing thing.... Ciel on the other hand was quite mad with himself and at that dam demon of his for hiding yet again another cat withing the walls of their home. Knowing his dislike was as strong as Sebastian's love for the fur ball had helped to fuel his unrelenting search, which by the way was even more difficult to do since his allergies started acting up... Life as a half demon had been particularly enjoyable, but now that his human side was as equal as his other half, he knew that certain ailments would still affect him just the same.... The cerulean eyed teen tumbled his way through every draw, every cupboard and of coarse every locked and open room and still no sign of what he sought, not even a trickle of hair or a smudgy paw print to help guide his search... All he had to go by was the agonizing itch in his throat and the slight build up of mucus in his flaming nostrils........... Yelling more curses as he entered the last remaining room, he was rendered speechless by an unrecognizable head of silver hair, sitting atop someone's head as they sat with their back turned to him.... He cocked his head in bewilderment before silently summoning his butler, not daring to move an inch......

Said demon were elbows deep into serving the others their morning meal before he felt the tug of his master's order in his subconscious.... His spine began to tingle in a sensual manner while his contracted seal started to burn its self more into the back of his hand....sensing something was terribly off Sebastian hastily dropped the tiny eating utensils he was about to use and disappeared, leaving but the mere scent of his clothing behind as both Claude and Hanna quickly followed in pursuit..... Knowing something was off from the moment the Raven haired butler had paused momentarily in his duties they wasted no time in rushing to both him and his master's side.....

Appearing silently beside the still standing teen all three demon's followed his line of sight.... At first they were absolutely ready to wrench the uninvited guest out of the young Earl's office chair but as the seated stranger turned to better give his hosts a proper view of himself, all parties relaxed and exchanged dangerous glares towards the smirking man whom by the way was petting the missing feline..... 

"Aha.... I knew it!", Exclaimed Ciel as he pointed towards the curled up animal...."there do you dare deny it now Sebastian?"..... 

The butler however smirked wickedly at the boy while receiving a look of apology from the violet eyed woman beside him..."forgive me young master but.... I wasn't planning on keeping her....too long that is...."... The teen however just gritted his teeth at the man's answer as he focused his attention back onto the still seated man....

"And you, Mr Grey might as well get your but our of my chair.....I take it your here on behalf of her Majesty?"....

"Obviously, else why would I even grace your presence.... That and I'm here to retrieve my cat".... The grey haired man smiled evily towards Sebastian but, before he got a chance to spit another sentence out of his mouth he was rudely interrupted by Hanna whom by the way personal saw it best to steal the black creature away from him. .... Handing the more than elated thing back to Sebastian he quickly turned away from Mr Grey and requested for every one to join him at the breakfast table before his efforts got cold......... A short moments after, every one were seated in their proper places, even the self centered messenger of the queen had found himself a cozy spot and sipping on some of the finest tea the Phantomhive house had to offer...... ....Elizabeth, Ciel's fiancée sat beside him with her face looking as cheerful as always while she talked sweetly to the tamed cat........ Choosing to ignore the young woman's absolute joy at the moment, ciel gestured for the visitor to get down to business. He silently read every written word of the Queen's order handed to him before sipping his tea.....

"Another one?"... He questioned the now serious man, never missing the slight look of panic that crossed the other's faces...

Grey simply nodded his answer before verbally replying..."unfortunately yes, this time it was a countess living in France. They found her body in a grotesque state along side that of her informant. Her butler however.."... The man paused to take another sip of his tea...."I think Sebastian and undertaker should have a field day with that one"...

"Its that bad?.. Hanna questioned the man...

"I'm afraid so Miss Annafellows....I believe the murders are getting too close to England...."

"I agree...", Sebastian interjected...."whats worst is that our list of nobles that works for the royal family has been increasing quite dangerously...."

"Which means that the next victim could be almost anyone we know"... Claude finished off his sentence....

Every one sat in an eerie silence as they pondered the next possible victim but the quick movements of the small cat quickly broke them out of their puzzling state as she stretched her self across Sebastian's lap...

"I think she quite fond of you Michaelis...."....

The crimson eyed being smiled unabashedly towards Grey...."I think so too..."

"Which brings me to my next matter of business.....the queen thinks it best to seek help from other sources than that of the underworld...."

Every one's eyes were on the slender man as if he had just insulted their abilities, which wouldn't be so strange even if he had done so knowingly...."what do you mean outside help?"... Ciel questioned him between his meal....

"Aside from you demon's, I mean no offence when I say that, she knows about the reapers as well, more importantly she knows about your little alliance with that silver haired freak that calls himself the undertaker.." Sebastian saw a tiny shiver engrossed the young man as he spoke about the old shop keep, knowing full well why he suddenly felt that way.... Undertaker's friendship was not one for the faint hearted, it was as simple as that....

Claude decided to engage the seemingly lost man, a means as to get him out of his creeped out  
State...."im sure her Majesty knows that we've already included the mortician into our investigation ..... I'm guessing however, she knows about other reapers as well?......

Finally being able to snap himself out of his stupor the grey haired grey continued with his explanation as he rose out of his seat, a gesture of his that announced his soon departure...."yes, her Majesty knows about the others but she has not been lucky enough to find herself withing their presence, however there's another that better bridged that gap for her and your selves of coarse....."...

"And whom exactly, is the one you speak of?"...

"I'm afraid that is entirely up to her", Grey quickly answered Sebastian's question as he attempted to take the cat away from him..

Ceil cocked his head to the side as he heard the man's remark..." I'm curious Charles, when you say her, are you referring to her Majesty or, are you referring to whom ever this person is that we're supposed to let assist us?"....

"Im afraid its the latter Earl Phantomhive,...now common", Charles Grey fought with the suddenly clingy cat while he tried to retrieve her from out of the demon's hold...."we should be getting back".... But the tiny feline kept her ground and continued to burrow herself deeper into the warmth of the butler's coat......"I think my cat is infatuated with you Sebastian"... He sighed tiredly as he peered down at the creature....

"Wouldn't be the first I take it"... Claude smirked under his glasses....

"Still she's mine and I'll be damned if I let her get too accustomed to the likes of you...".. Grey gritted his teeth at the smirking being, obviously unaware of the look of enjoyment on the young Earl's face.... Ciel watched amusingly as his butler and the Queen's messenger fought like two little girls in a school yard. He was planning on rubbing it into Sebastian's still fresh wounds as soon as Charles left, knowing the man was sure to get his way, however he had not counted on the sudden change in demeanor the man had so astonishingly adapted......... 

"I see...", Came Grey's solemn reply as he began to rake the pads of his gloved hand gently through the thin fur on the feline's head...."very well then, but you can't remain like this forever my lady...."... Surveying the room around him Charles took up a rather large blanket that was folded in a corner.....

"What on earth are you doing Grey?"... Hanna questioned him suspiciously....

The grey haired lad simply smiled at her before opening the blanket in Sebastian's direction. Watching keenly as the cat suddenly jumped out of the butler's hold and into Charles awaiting arms Ciel began to smile at the confused look that made the scowling demon's face its home...... That brief moment of enjoyment was quickly replaced by another look of confusion as the man handed back the feline to his butler....

"I'm afraid I'm terribly confused Charles, what on earth are you up to?".. Michaelis nit his brows in bewilderment at the other's puzzling actions....

Smiling wickedly towards the everyone else, Grey gave the charcoaled cat one last look before refocusing his attention on the confused demon...."now Sebastian I implore you to hold onto her tightly before you drop the poor thing, else the end of my sword will make itself familiar with your insides. .....".

"Wait....what the Fuu-!"

The crimson eyed demon was in the process of questioning Charles warning but suddenly he started to feel the weight of something rather heavy withing the grasp of his hands... Panic began to over take him, though you couldn't see it on his face, but with every passing second the form in his had began to grow heavier and heavier until feet and hands started to sprung from the confines of the blanket....Everyone else, besides Grey were left in total shock as they saw the tiny creature stretch its self until it took on the form resembling that of a woman..........Finally after what seemed like a decade every face in the room was left gazing confusingly towards Sebastian, as he too was focused on the now curled up woman in his arms.....

"Well...", She stretched her self out as she hopped from his still lifted hands, not realizing the blanket had fallen in the process revealing to the entire room her nakedness...."that felt terribly good...." She cracked her neck and arched her back, giving them a perfect view of her ass......" I see modesty has forgotten you my lady"... Charles voice broke the condensed silence as he rewrapped the thick garment around the woman's slender body....."oh shut it Grey, I've never been one for it from the very beginning....now where's ..?" She peered at every one under the thick curls of her lashes until her eyes landed on the young teen at the far end of the table...."Ciel my little tyrant there you are......"

..............to be continued.............

A/N..... There goes another chapter for you....hope its up to par.... Luv NeFe....


	6. A familiar face..

Chapter. V.. A familiar Face..

"Ciel..... There you are my little tyrant!", the partly covered woman exclaimed excitedly while she rushed over to the obviously mortified teen, engulfing him in what was perhaps the tightest hug he had ever received up to date..... Sensing the boys discomfort she quickly untangled her self from him and held him at arms length to better gave him a one over.......... As for the other members still present in the room their expression was either that of pure shock or perhaps a look of utter wonderment .... .... 

"Oh my god, look at you..... My, how have you grown from the just the last time I saw you..?"... She angled his face while she brushed his hair aside to better get a view of his contract........ Her exploration of the boy was interrupted shortly as both Hanna and Claude knelt down on their knees and began to bow in her presence......

"My lady", Claude interjected...." How wonderful to see you again".... He smiled at her under his glasses as she gestured for them to stand.....

"Ah Claude, Hanna how wonderful indeed my dears....now", she turned to the other three bewildered parties before commencing her highly anticipated explanation....."Sebastian, maybe you should close your mouth for a while, least you attract flies...."

The still gaping butler continued to gaze dumbfoundedly at the strange woman until it finally dawned him...."oh my goodness, forgive my lack of recognition my mistress....", He offered his apologies as he showed his respect......

"Oh enough of that you ..." She hushed him before turning once more in the direction of her very clueless cousins....."now I suppose I  should get on with the explanations shouldn't I?".......

"Wait just a moment my lady", a solemn request broke through her sentence..... .

"My, my. Forgive me Charles, it seems I've forgotten you were even here".... The blue black haired woman smiled apologetically towards the man clad in white......

"Think nothing of it.... Im afraid its time for my leave", Grey smiled at her as he headed for the closest door just stoping shortly as if to speak again..."I take it you have everything under control then...?"

Nodding in the positive towards him, the woman simply watched as he too returned his own gesture before exiting......"alrighty then.." she refocused her undivided attention back onto the others....."allow me to apologise for my rather dramatic entry every one....and sorry for deceiving you in the process.... I know what you must be thinking..." She pointed towards a very contemplative looking Earl and his highly excitable fiancée. Elizabeth...." As you can see Hanna, Sebastian and of coarse Claude are quite familiar with me, but you two, well I'm not so sure how to explain it all...."  The blue green eyed woman sat her self down on a vacant chair while she thought about it for a while....... Finally after what seemed like several minutes she had finally manage to steeled her nerves...... "My name, Ciel Phantomhive is-"

" Celine Alexandria Phantomhive!", A loud gasp exited the beautiful blond's mouth after she blurted out the woman's name..... Hoping she was correct, Elizabeth crossed her fingers behind her back in a Painful manner until they became a rich ripe colour of vermilion red..... She had been quite suspicious of the tiny creature from the moment she laid eyes on it, which wasn't so long ago to begin with... The exquisite and of coarse intricate design of the pendant around the feline's neck had somehow managed to breathe life into an old memory she supposedly forgotten so long ago.... Hoping this was the woman who had been there by her side from the day she was born, the curly haired beauty began to silently prayed....however the wide smile she received form the shocked woman was more than enough to tell her that her assumptions were indeed truthful......

"Impossible!", Came the calm remark from the astonished teen.  He folded his arms defiantly towards the woman as he waited obviously for an explanation.....

"What's so impossible about my apparent existence My little tyrant?"... She challenged him on the spot... If he was anything like her then he would instantly recognize the attitude as one belonging to a Phantomhive....

Ciel snapped angrily at her.. ."Celine Phantomhive has been dead for about ten years now its just not possible-"

She smiled at him knowingly ...."you have been dead for an entire year and yet here you stand.....explain to me how exactly is that possible?"....

The teen glared at Celine, trying to fight the side of him that was egging him in the direction of belief... Indeed her face was the same as he remembered, if going by an image he had last seen when he was Seven years old was anything substantial to go by.... But the possibility of her being alive seemed some how questionable to him, however he couldn't miss the show of respect all three demon show cased in the woman's presence...... Celine Phantomhive had been some one very special to both him and Elizabeth, as well as his parents too. Although he had been nothing more but a mere child during the time she had supposedly past away, he could clearly and distinctly remember every emotion his entire family went through at the arrival of the horrible news.... his father had began to act rather strangely a little while after, until finally he had just stopped completely........ Ciel closed his eyes in an effort to see the woman's face, the said one that sat no further than two feet away from him. He envisioned the same mixture of pride and authority when she walked, even when she talked... The soft laugh she would bless his childish antics with, which always confused him.... He remembered her eyes, a deep mixture of cerulean blue, just like his and of coarse the tiny hint of a luminescent evergreen swirling intoxicatingly around her pupils....until finally his vision brought him to the soft dark blue choker she always wore with her initials imbedded infront by tiny specks of peridot green..... Opening his eyes, the teen's vision instantaneously collided with that of his mind's, mixing the two together until they wove themselves into the very tangible, very touchable woman he had thought to be dead over ten long years ago.....

"Tell me Ciel.." she questioned him calmly as he continued to gaze at her.... "I once knew of a little lad whose presence always made his mother glad.....then one day he had misbehaved which-"

"Which resulted in him sitting on his father's lap...waiting to receive the cruel sting of his mother's unsuspecting slap......" Ciel involuntarily finished Celine's little poem like a well revised nursery rhyme as the harsh realization finally began to settle in....."you know", he cocked his head to the side while he spoke...."mother always hated that poem"...

"Yes she did, so did your aunt, but it got both you and Elizabeth to behave in the presence of others"....  She winked at him before she saw the visible relief began to flood his glossy eyes.....

"After all these years.... Where have you been hiding?".....

"AHH allow us to fill you in a tiny bit Ciel..", Annafellows interrupted them..... What or precisely who you're looking at here young Phantomhive is the person solely responsible for the new life we've all been enjoying this far....."

"I just about figured that much Hanna, ciel retook his seat before as he studied the woman once more, obviously missing the surprised expression adorning Sebastian's face........"so....", He began to sip his tea...."are you going to bless us with the rest of our story or do I have to beg.....", He smiled behind the rim of his cup....

"Oh don't be ridiculous C, you were never one to beg...." Winking at Elizabeth Celine continued ....."now your wife to be however, as I so clearly remember, was always the one to forsake pride...."

Both parties began to laugh hysterically as the others retook their positions, sensing the change in the atmosphere .... "I have to say..." Michaelis finally decided to join in on the very much open conversation.... "I'm as curious as Ciel to hear as much as you are willing to share my lady!"... 

"First things first Sebastian.....", The busty violet eyed woman interrupted.... "I think its best to get our mistress fitted into something more proper before she engages in conversation...."...

"I think you're right, I have no problem with remaining completely naked, however the others. ...". She winked teasing towards The crimson eyed butler..."might be a tab bit uncomfortable...."..... She quietly followed the feline demon up to her private quarters all the while drinking in the view of the house behind proper eyes...... She allowed her brain to soak everything up like a well used sponge, every door, every shade of colour down to the paintings and drapes... It was sure wonderful to be back home...... After what seemed like half an hour, both women rejoined the group as they now occupied the Earl's office......

"....sooooo!", Sebastian gestured for her to take a seat.... He had been rater curious about the woman's relationship with his young master, even if she was his mistress he still carried his fair share of suspicions... In all the years of overseeing the manor and by extent the young lad, the crimson eyed demon had never heard of the woman's name being uttered atleast once... Not that ciel spoke a lot about his past but still, he had doubts and despite how utterly breadth taking the woman was he had to get to the bottom of her being here....Sebastian froze momentarily as the thought he just had lingered itself about his clouded mind, dam it, why was he even thinking about a stranger in that sense to even begin with. Looking at her once more as she occupied the vacant seat beaide him he couldn't help but marvel at the apparent similarities between the two now living Phantomhives.... From the oddness of their hair colour, to the gaze capturing pull of their eyes down to the elegant way they both talked and even sat, like the proud Noble they were bread to be..... Eyeing the woman's quaint smile coupled with the slight hint of wickedness in her voice he couldn't help but feel drawn to her very presence... The commanding tone of her posture captivated him in the most insane way, casing him to doubt his loyalty towards the young Earl for the very first time in a very long time.....

"Focus Sebastian....", A soft whisper snapped him out of his stupor, unbeknownst to the others..... Thanking the golden eyed demon with just a nod the butler interjected himself into the ongoing conversation.......

"So how is it that you're related to my master my lady?".... He kept his voice firm...

Celine turned her attention to him...."please just call me Celine, I'm tired of the honorifics... Honestly"

"Nonsense, I've been your servant long before I became the earl's, are you not the wife of our Lord Beaheamoth?"....

She smiled sweetly at him before answering...."lord Heamoth and I are no more.... How else was I able to sever the chains that bounded me to the afterlife?"...

"Whattttt!, Hanna almost shouted .. 

"Its true, you both know what I am so he decided to let me go, knowing it was the best for us both....".... No one in the room missed the sudden change in her voice, a crack it seemed that was ready to burst almost instantly... Clearly the topic about her husband was rather tender at the moment.....sensing the change in the woman's mood, Ciel quickly diverted everyone's attention back towards him.....

"I only wished that father was here to see you...".....

"Your father...", Celine whispered to her self before sighing tiredly...."Sebastian...?",

"Yes my lady...I mean celine?"... He quickly corrected himself as she shot him a warning glare....

"I think you should prepare some tea", she reached into his vest pocket, alarming him in process as she fished out his watch.... Flipping the silver device open Celine studied the time before replacing the watch back in its original place, never missing the confused look on the butler's gorgeous face........." Its 13:00hrs our guests will he arriving in about half an hour or so..."

"Guests..?"... All remaining members in the office questioned  simultaneously....

"Yes guests... I'd say..." The newly added Phantomhive sniffed at the thick clouded air for a few seconds before continuing... " Atleast three...yes definitely three parties are on their way...."...

Following immediately behind the woman's action all four demons did the same, perhaps out of curiosity.... Upon sensing the dark aura of death in the air, Sebastian gritted his teeth and began to exit the study, making sure to let every one hear his thoughts about two of his upcoming visitors....... "What just happened there?"..  Celine questioned curiously....

"Well it's just that Black isn't so fond of our visitors...", Claude smirked as he fixed his clothing....

"And why not?"..

"According to him, one is a crazy fanatic of everything he does while the other only wishes to wipe the floor with his face ..." Ciel explained with a mock of laughter behind his voice.......

"I see, and what about you my little tyrant?"...

"As much as I despised them I must say they can be useful when the occasion calls for it, don't you think so Claude?".... 

"Indeed, we barely managed to get along smoothly only because our existence poses no immediate threat.... Thus far!"...

Pinching the bridge of her nose Celine Phantomhive sighed warily...."You are all children, I see this clearly won't be a walk in the park..."...... She relaxed her self against the soft texture of the couch while she massaged her temples....

"Am, if you don't mind me asking", her cousin interrupted...."where exactly have you been residing thus far, besides hell I meant to say...."

She eyed him lazily before replying..." Well as it turned out my home now belongs to a Certain scarlet fellow of yours who inherited it after aunt Angie's timely passing, but fortunately her Majesty was kind enough to extend her courtesy beyond more than i had expected....

" You were staying in the palace...?", The bubbly blond questioned cheerfully..... 

"Don't get too excited just yet dear, the palace is as boring as the queen herself. Nothing but servants and aristocratic snubs i can assure you...by the way, can't believe I forgot...how's Francis been?"...

"Mother's mother alright, she's just bout the same as before..don't you agree ciel...?"

"The hasn't been a more truer statement than that I'm afraid...."

Celine shook her head exasperatingly at their answers..."that's Francis for you..... I think our guests are just about here, maybe we should all get seated in a more spacious area before they arrive?"....

"Certainly".... Ciel was first to second her notion as Faustus he lead all three women out first.....

............................................................

10 minutes from the Phantomhive manor....

"I've seen my fair share of jokes in my lifetime but this clearly doesn't even come close...." The always cheery mortician folded his arms defiantly as he continued to berate the two other occupants of his carriage......"you know we could have just opened a portal directly infront of the manor instead of travelling by coach....."

His rants went on and on but the other two reapers choose to ignore his snarl comments... Judging from the man's serious demeanor they both knew they had obviously struck a cord, a very dangerous one if the undertaker was finding it difficult to maintain his mentally hilarious state....... 

"I'm sorry taker but this was Will's idea to travel by carriage, he said he needed time to better prepare him self for our little visit...." The red headed reaper was finally tired of the elder man's fussing.. 

"Seriously Grell, you mean to tell me that not even you are aware of what's going on?".... The silver haired mortician questioned the gender confused shinigami out of utter astonishment.... 

"If your surprised by that little fact wait until we arrive at the manor..."... William whispered under his breath but the tuned ears of both Grell Sutcliffe and undertaker never failed to notice his snappy comment..... William had been sitting in the same blasted corner for over an hour now, listening as both undertaker and Grell carried on and on about absolutely nothing even remotely relevant to him.... If anyone had the right to argue against having tea at the Phantomhive manor then it was him... He wasn't particularly fond of the earl's butler, well no demons in particular but there was just something about Sebastian that always rubbed him the wrong way... Fixing his ever present glasses with his extendable soul cutter, William T Spears sighed tiredly as the noble's house came into view... "Finally!", .... Both reapers paused momentarily in their heated argument to glare at the charcoaled hair stick in the mud.......

Undertaker helped himself down firstly before he assisted Grell... Looking at the manor before him he couldn't quite figure out why his subconscious was suddenly buzzing with a living sense of familiarity... Indeed he had graced the Phantomhive manor with his presence on numerous occasions before but, something seemingly odd was beginning to settle its self deep within him... More than a feeling rather an aroma, a scent of someone he hadn't thought about in while, mainly because they were such horrid memories attached to said being but now as he was being lead inside the vast expanse of the hall, undertaker fought the urge to pounce on both William and Sebastian for some well needed answer.....   
............................................................. 

Gathered around in the large sitting area, everyone drank their warm beverages as they exchanged small bits of stories of the past... Celine allowed her self to get lost among the many smiling faces around her, not forgetting for once about one of her visiting guests whom by the way was quickly approaching. She could practically smell him, an odd mixture of tea and cinnamon and of coarse the scent of death, lingering sweetly around him like it always did.... She missed him terribly, her right arm... She missed him just as much as she missed Vincent, her left arm...they were her rock, that thing that grounded her, that thing that brought forth a sense of belonging deep within her core. The only word that best described her emotions at this instant was nervousness. It was but an infant to what she was feeling at this moment but it was purely and entirely nervousness... Upon hearing the audible clicks of their shoes, Celine braced herself for one out of the two faces she was not yet ready to encounter.....gripping her tea cup tightly until her knuckles whitened under the tremendous force, the demon queen stared sadly at the door as it flew open, reveling three familiar faces, one of which she recognized almost instantly ... ...

"Adrian...!"

.............to be continued..............


	7. Mending bonds..

Chapter. VI.. Mending bonds...

Sebastian pushed open both doors that lead directly into the large room where everyone was gathered....following shortly behind him had been no other than the three soul reapers whom by the way had invited themselves over... Celine could distinctly make out each one as they followed suite, from the well groomed T Spears to his grinning partner clad in what looked like her aunt's one of a kind red coat..... But walking slowly behind those two as proud as he always had been, with his long black cloak trailing his every step, was the man she had been hoping to avoid for as long as it took..... Undertaker..her best friend, her mentor and once her lover........ She hid herself momentarily behind Hanna's seated from as she observed him silently, exchanging greetings with the others... The blue black haired Phantomhive began to admire him like she always had so many years ago, the way he spoke with an underlying cunningness to his words and every phrase, from the way he smiled cheekily under the fringes of his silvery bangs... She could clearly remember his face, his eyes in particular..  Its green florescent glow swirling like a tornado around two charcoaled pupils.... He was the same as ever, maybe just a little bit more insane..... 

"As much as I'm enjoying the tea me-lord, i have to say I'm beginning to get a bit impatient as to the premise of our little visit".... The silver haired mortician eyed the young teen suspiciously, totally unaware of the pair of eyes that was silently boring into the back of his head....

"Blame us entirely Young Phantomhive..", William apologised to the boy...."we have not informed him directly as to the reason of our visit... He is perhaps a little confused as you i presume had been not so long ago"....

"Its alright William, I happen to know exactly how he feels... However"...  Ciel turned to the undertaker and smiled sheepishly..." I've been looking forward for quite some time now, years actually to wipe that irritating grin off your face" ... 

Undertaker simply laughed at the boy's words before seating himself atop his working desk. He had never been one to respect people's personal space and he wasn't about to start doing so.... "Is that so me-lord..?"

   Celine couldn't help the broad smile that had creeped its way across her porcelain face while she studied her old friend. It seemed time had done little in means of changing him for he acted exactly as he always did, with total disrespect and an abundance of cockiness towards his friends... However the reason for her brief show of emotion was also brought on by the comedic antics of both Grell and Sebastian who were involved in an amusing game of cat and mouse just across from Ciel and William....

"Grell...?", Said man shouted for his partner to get a hold of himself while they conducted business.....

"Sorry Will, when I saw BASSEY standing over there so lost deep in thought, I just couldn't help my self"... The red head grinned evily while exposing his pointy whites in the process which in turn caused the devilishly handsome butler to scowl annoyingly in his direction..... "Could we move this along?", He strongly suggested..."before I become yet another unwilling participant in one of Sutcliffe's games...."...

"I couldnt agree more..", came the quick reply from both Will and Claude whom by the way spoke in unison as they fixed their ever present glasses... A little action of theirs that had Hanna snickering enjoyably from the similarities the two men unknowingly portrayed...... 

The neatly groomed reaper allowed himself the privilege to begin with the details of their visit...."allow me every one....there have been as a recent increase in demonic activities tracing back from the earliest as three months ago..... As you can imagine we reapers care not about such things however..." He folded his arms while he sat himself down ......"it seems that their recent crime spree has been interfering with our schedule, and by extention our very job, as you may know is all a reaper does...."

"You've got that right"... Undertaker cooed sheepishly towards the glowering man.....

"As I was saying.... I take it you all have been informed about the recent spree of murders involving strictly nobles and their underworld entourage....?" His question was left unanswered as most occupants in the room preferred to remain silent...." As I was saying.... I'm guessing most of you have already suspected the reason behind these crimes.... If not you three then perhaps Michaelis...." He pointed towards the Raven haired demon . ."has come to his own conclusion by now....."

Said butler nod positively towards the reaper, still choosing to remain in his hushed state.. He knew that his initial conclusion was quite possibly troubling, and by choosing to voice his suspicions meant that he would inadvertantly give life to the very thing he had been fearing from the moment they left the ruins of Hell. Of coarse his slight hesitancy had not been missed by the newest addition to the Phantomhive family as she smiled reassuringly at him from across the room, which he wasted no time in returning, to his utter shock....... 

"I see where this is going.... And I honestly have to say..." The silver haired mortician raised his head in thinking...."your are all fools if you thought your freedom would have been obtained without paying its price.... Honestly what on earth, or should I say hell prompted such a drastically bold move on each of your parts..?"... He pointed at each and every one of them.......

"I'm afraid the blame is entirely mine to carry, Adrian..." A soft but firm voice interrupted him abruptly on the spot... Studying every one once more until his moss green eyes landed on the seated form of a woman clad in royal blue, with beautiful locks cascading gently down her shoulders, the silver haired retired reaper followed her movements as she stood and began to make her way towards him... His vision followed her neck and all the way up her throat, until it landed on her plump pink lips... Swallowing his saliva in a nervous gulp he began to feel the hammering of his dead heart withing his quickly tightening chest... Hoping to what ever god that still listened to not play such a horribly cruel joke on his already poor eye sight.... As his orbs passed her nose and finally landed on a pair of eyes he had not had the pleasure in gazing into for quite a few years, the silver haired mad man gripped the end of the earl's desk in an effort to not double over......."impossible!".... He whispered in-between his astonishing state....

"Well if that's the reaction you're giving me taker then I'm most anxious to see your expression once Vincent is revived..." Celine smiled warmly towards his still baffled state as the weight of her statement sunk its self in his quickly calculating mind, cause clearly she had not just said what he just thought he heard....

"You're going to do whatttt!"..... Ciel on the other hand had not been so stupefied as the undertaker was.... But his cousin simply placed a long pale digit across her lips in an effort to hush him.... "Well come to that in a short while... Now...."  She stretched her hand out to caress a long braided lock of the mortician's hair, never missing the slight shiver that overtook his rigid form....." Are you going to remain so daft in my presence Adrian?".....

Oh but he was past rigid and on to fear..  he feared that this moment wasn't as real as he or the other people in the room were. That this woman, the very same one whom was smiling warmly in that sincere tone he recognized so well was not as tangible as he was.... To accept her presence meant the acceptance of her and to accept his recognition meant that he would also have to accept the possibility of loosing her once again... He was damed if he did and damned if he didn't.... Feeling her soft palms caress both sides of his pale face did very little to drive his doubts away, but standing so agonizingly close to her while she gazed at him through those mesmerizing pair of sinful eyes was more than enough incentive to shake his resolve, ground him like a well planted tree on the very spot he stood.....

"Celine....?" Taker's voice released itself in a hoarse whisper, tickling the newest Phantomhive's  face with its warmth ...."its really you isn't it?".... ..

"My sweet Adrian.... I'm standing so close to you yet you doubt your very eyes.... Feel my cheeks", she held one of his broad hands against her face...."can you feel the warm flow of life coursing its way though these very flesh?.... Do you not see your own reflection mirroring itself through my eyes?.... I'm here, I'm as real as I ever was my sweet.....".... She smiled at him under her bangs but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak Celine instantly crashed her lips against his in a soft but passionate kiss. Feeling him melt beneath her fingers coaxed a sly smile from her. She knew that one simple action of his meant he had finally resigned himself to the transparent truth of her existence..... And indeed he had. Undertaker wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace while he willed his old and tattered heart to ease its heavy racing. The possibilities of her being here now seemed like a long lost dream he had discarded for some time now but the more the silver haired reaper studied Celine's appearance he realized that she was as real as he were, alive and well...and still very beautiful just like he remembered.....

"I see time did little to dull your beauty my little kitten...."..

Celine displayed a huge Cheshire grin at his remark..... "Awe still full of shit i see... you nut case...?"... Their playful tease startled ciel in the worst way for he spilled some of his still hot tea sloppily against his chest which elicited a loud yelp on his behalf.... "Careful ciel....!", Claude teased him before being rudely interrupted by one very looking annoyed Sebastian... Something was off with that one, or so the golden eyed arachnid thought. Michaelis had an almost scowling expressing gracing his handsome face as he continued to stare at the still embracing duo just across from him....it seemed not even the dramatic outbursts from the red headed Grell proved to be sufficient enough distraction.....

"Now that we're all well acquainted with each other I suppose it won't do any harm to return to our former conversation...?" Sebastian directed his statement towards the neatly dressed William who wasted no time agreeing with the butler's suggestion, even if it pained him to do so....."Black is right....".. 

"Yes he is.....but Sebastian are you sure you want to continue with this....?"... Celine questioned him knowingly. There was a tiny little well hidden secret, the clever old raven demon kept for as long as he had known the Earl Phantomhive, and no not when the boy had first conjured him up but much before that very incident...... He examined Celine's question through every available angle known to him, which was no minor feat; but truth be told Sebastian knew deep down inside that his actions from the past would one day emerge to the surface like the very embodiment of a raging volcano, burning not only him self but everyone he cared about in the process.... Sighing in defeat and quite loudly also he eased himself away from the pondering stares of his friends, and yes even William T Spears to an extent.... Now finding a more comfortable spot to ground himself before his upcoming confession, the demon kept his crimsoned eyes planted on the vast greenery that laid beyond his immediate vision.....

"I suppose now is as any a good time to come completely clean with every one..." He saw the rigidness that suddenly overtook his master's slender form from behind his desk.... He had never lied to the teen in all his years of service, then again he had never been a hundred percent honest with him either... But that was to be expected butler or not, Sebastian was a demon through and through and being completely honest to anyone including his own kind was certainly not one of his known traits...... .... "Tell me young master....", He kept his eyes firmly planted outside...."did you not think it strange that a demon had presented himself to you at the most vulnerable time of your life...?"... 

The teen studied his question intently all the while shifting his attention between his butler and his long thought deceased cousin. Not knowing what to say Ciel cocked his head to the side, a gesture of his that meant his utter incomprehension... But after a few short seconds spent in silent reconsideration his orbs widened at enormous size, giving way to his shocked realization.... "Are you saying that you've been present in that room even before I summoned you?"... 

Still choosing to remain in his grounded position the raven haired butler continued..."Not present in the room but I've been with you from the very beginning...."... As the words left his quivering lips he couldn't help but hate himself for originally being the one responsible for the boy's now predicament..... Not allowing the others to speak as he already suspected they would, Michaelis carried on with his confession as if he hadn't heard the audible gasps emanating from the their parted lips... "I've been there Ciel ever since your father made that horrid decision to cremate his family along with his home. Ive been the one hovering in the shadows, pulling you to safety when the flames began to eat away at every surface in its wake......"

"I've never known you to be a liar Sebastian why start now....?", Came the confused remark from the undertaker..... "If you were there like you claimed to be then why allow the boy to loose his parents in such a manner if you were indeed watching over him...?" Try as he might but the retired reaper couldn't hide the disgust from seeping into his statement.... 

"I think you've misunderstood my actions...."... 

"Really", undertaker questioned once more...."then by all means carry on then?".... 

"That's enough!".... Celine reprimanded the mortician. Pushing her self away from him before giving him a stern look, she found herself immediately standing beside the calm looking butler who seemed rather surprised as she placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him now to turn and look at her....... Sebastian's eyes for once had lost their ability to veil his true emotions, that or maybe Celine recognized all too easily the look of helplessness that was etched deep into his still strong focus....

"Sebastian had been forbidden to visit the boy already....." She continued where he left off.... "He had an unhealthy obsession with Ceil to begin with, one that drove him to leave his home even when he was forbidden to do so ...."

"Forbidden by whom?".... Hanna chimed him, unable to hide her curiosity.... 

"By the very man that's now hunting us down...."... All gasps were what both he and Celine heard as they allowed the weight of their words to sink itself into everyone's minds.... 

"I don't understand... How can Sebastian know Ameth, and not know that you're a Phantomhive like he knew ciel after you supposedly died....?"  Undertaker voiced his opinion openly, which of coarse he knew was on everyone else's mind...... 

"The period of time that I've lived with Ameth my mistress had not been present there. It seemed that after my default if that's a fair way of putting it, our Lord Heamoth brought his wife to live with both him and his son. So there was no way possible for me to know that she was ever related to Ciel...."

" And that's also true".… she backed up his claim. Looking at her cousin she could clearly see the wheels turning in his always calculated mind, he was probably if not already on the verge of asking his next question .. And yes he was, by the slight quirk in his neatly shaped brow he was already gearing up with his inquiries..... "What you're both saying is that Sebastian left at the very moment you arrived, and that he had waited patiently for the opportune moment to offer his aid in exchange for my soul?".... Both heads nodded, affirming the teen's assessment.... "And now that blond psychopath is on his way here looking for the traitor he believes Sebastian to be?"... 

"Correct again my boy.... Claude don't you think that sounds just about right?"..... Undertaker shook his head in the positive as well as the old Trancy butler..... "There's just one thing i don't quite understand and judging from the Earl's curious look im guessing this might be his next question..."

"And what would that be....?" The Phantomhive butler said, earning him suspicious looks from the others, mainly William. .....

"Why has it taken him this long to find Ciel, its been years since you began working for the boy.... Why start his killing spree now?"..... .

"That's precisely what I've been thinking all along"... Eyeing his master Sebastian closed his eyes before answering them once more... "When we returned from the underworld didn't Hanna present each of us with a pair of tiny blue diamond studs.....?".... They confirmed his question before he carried on.... "Those studs were Celine's way of hiding your presence, masking it from those who hailed from hell.... Isn't that right ?"... He turned his attention back onto his mistress who still stood beside him, offering him her comfort in the form of understanding.....

Ciel was about to speak again but the door to the living room flew open, and in walked Elizabeth, whose presence placed a halt to the boy's inquiries... It was true his fiancée knew about him and his fellows demons, every grim details he had wanted to protect her from had somehow found its way across to her, but now things were dramatically different. They were so different that he no longer found himself being able to fully protect the bubbly blond from the darkness he knew that was creeping its way up to them.... Smiling lovingly towards her he gestured for her to come over to him while he provided  cozy spot on his lap for her to get comfortable on.... "Did I interrupt anything important....?",  Elizabeth asked as she sat her self down atop her future husband's clothed thighs.....

"Oh nothing at all sweetheart...", He wrapped an arm around her slender waist before exchanging warning glances with the others..."isn't that right?"... They all agreed lightly after acknowledging the teen's need for privacy, especially when it came to the beautiful blond in his arms....

"Are you sure Ciel....?", she rocked back and forth playfully, awaiting an answer.....

"Well of coarse Lizzy we were just-"......

And those were the last words the Earl spoke as he felt the striking pain of something entering the back of his head, tearing his flesh and cracking his skull in the process. It felt like hot lead that was slowly melting his brian away, while his vision became obscured from the pulsing white pain that consumed him whole........

Blood, nothing but crimsoned coloured blood, was all Celine and Sebastian saw. It splattered itself eerily across their shocked faces, painting them red before Elizabeth broke out screaming frantically as the bullet exited ciel's forehead and pierce its way into William's right arm......

...............to be continued............


	8. Vengeful Interruptions..

Chapter. VII.. vengeful interruptions..

The rustling of leaves could be heard from the short distance that separated the Phantomhive manor and the surrounding forestry.. The violent snapping of twigs echoing coupled with that of crushing leaves as unseen beings hustle about in a frantic pace made itself known to every creature that occupied the Earl's living room.... Their hurried stamps and erratic breathing travelled its way like a well played tune in Ciel's ears as he willed himself to wake up..... After fighting the blurriness for more than a few seconds he hurridly covered his ears from the loud scream that he knew was sure to create a major migraine, besides the now healing hole that marred his forehead..... He took a few calming breadths while the tissues in his wounds began to nit them selves back together, not noticing the death like glares that were directed towards him from the not so surprised William T Spears...... But what caught his absolute attention was the swift motion of two people as they quickly scaled the closest window in sight, leaping at a distance that was almost, well not almost but completely impossible for a mere human to cover....     
.............

"HOLY SHIT....!"... a tall sketchy looking man lost his less than perfect balance which resulted in him landing plump on his ass. He hardly gave himself enough time to register the shock wave of pain that crept its way up his spine for he was scared beyond the very definition of the word. He knew what he saw while he was perched up high on that tall tree spying on the Queen's guard dog.......  In fact he had been the one to deliver the killer shot, one that was supposed to result in the Young Earl's instant death, but something was definitely off from the moment he saw the boy glancing out of the window and straight at him.... What was even worst was the highly improbable, if not quite impossible sight of his butler and a woman jumping from said window only to land perfectly on their feet... Something was particularly wrong with these people and he was sure fucked if he stuck around to investigate their strange on goings......"Fall back now, all Of you!".... The man yelled out loud not caring if he was heard or not. 

"But sir... Is it done? Did you kill the brat?".... One of his subordinates questioned hopelessly unaware of what was going on around him or better yet what was about to go down...... Shrugging the boy's question off, the head of the operation increased his pace and ran as fast as he could, leaving the others behind never mind the numbing pain he felt growing in his legs.....

  "Sir wait!"....

"Sir...... Wait up please!"...

The gang of fifty yelled in unison at the cowardly looking man who had stumbled on his own two feet...laughing hysterically at his misgivings they decided to taunt and tease him, not really caring about what he had to say...."look at him, he's just pathetic isn't he?"..a brunette snickered while pointing at the still crawling man....

"I'd like to know how the hell he became MCcurry's right hand man...." Another voiced his opinion from atop a not so tall tree... In just under a few seconds the others joined in, teasing and laughing at the foolish looking supposed kingpin.....

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"..... The frightened man pleaded at the very top of his voice...."Something's not right with them, I swear it.... Please!"...  

"Shut the fuck up will you!", This time one with a cigarette clutched tightly between his lips growled before spitting on the cowering being.... "Unworthy piece of shit you are...."..... But no matter how much they cursed and spat on him the frightened man continued to crawl, feeling a burning sensation overcoming his left leg while he begged them to vacate the premises ..... 

"No please. . the- their not- their not humans I tell you...somethings n-not right with these people.!".. 

"Oh yeah then what exactly are they if not human?".... They all surrounded him while the cigarette smoking punk questioned.."common you jackass.... What the fuck are they..huh?..." He kicked the clearly startled man, beckoning the rest to join in the merriment......

"You know.....?"... They all immediately halted their violent ministrations as a very calm sounding voice approached them...."Even though he's the one solely responsible for the wound that's now gracing my master's perfect forehead I strongly recommend you to not cause him further harm...!".... 

"Oh yeah ....and who the fuck are you?"... Questioned a funny looking red head as he hoisted his foot to plant yet another kick across the whimpering man's sternum......

"Did you not hear Sebastian the first time?".... They all yelped in fear, distancing themselves from Celine who by the way was grasping the very leg the now shocked red head was about to use..... Focusing on the very much visible fear that plastered itself across the man's rugged features she blessed him with the sincerest of sincere smiles before snapping his leg in half....."ooppps....!", She covered her mouth while the red head's throat erupted in a ear piercing scream....."look what you made me do!".... 

"You bitch!", A few others yelled out as they began to surround her forgetting about Sebastian, that's until he grabbed the closest goon by his neck, stoping them yet again in their tracks...."you lot are quite distasteful, referring to my mistress with such horrid vocabulary....."... Throwing said man atleast a few yards away from him, he watched in enjoyment as the others broke out screaming and running, scattering themselves all over the place like ants... ... .. "oh my.....it seems I've scared them off"... The demonic butler clicked his tongue while he began to pluck them all down one at a time... 

"Don't be so dramatic Sebastian, I think you've spent perhaps too much of your time plating games with Sutcliffe...." Celine teased him while she dodged every incoming bullet and snapping more limbs in the process.... She made her way towards the main man, well the head of the operations. He was curled up in a fetal position beneath a large tree, trembling and rocking himself back and forth as the screams and painful cries of his subordinates flood his already fragile mind...."my my...just the person I was looking for.....!", Celine clutched his shirt before bringing him to his feet, she pulled him closely towards her face for a little over two seconds, studying his shivering form withing her grasp.... He reeked of cowardice, every once of him; she narrowed her blue green orbs mischievously, which only further caused the frightened man to panic more......

"Please, I beg you... Don't kill me... I won'tttt-",..... She hushed him by slamming him back against the very tree he sought refuge obviously finding his lack of a backbone disgraceful...."Michaelis.  ?....." She called out to Sebastian, her voice combing over the many blood curdling cries the demon was responsible for......... Punching an enormous whole through a man's heart the pissed butler finally allowed his mind to register Celine's voice.... "Yes my lady?".. he shouted  from a distance.... ... Turning to scan the area she couldn't help but furrow her brows at him...."isn't that taking it a bit too far Black....?"... .

Said man turned to eye his latest handy work before refocusing his attention back onto his mistress...."whatttt... He ripped my tail coat, which by the way is my most favorite ....."..... Shaking her head at his poor excuse the newest Phantomhive's member began to drag the still trembling man in her grasp until both she and Sebastian were close enough to each other ..... " Nice work Michaelis.... What are you going to do about the bodies?..."

"Well Undertaker's already here, who am I to stop him from carrying out his duties...." He smiled at his smug remark, obviously enjoying the dry humor.....

"What ever.... Now.....!" Celine focused her scattered attention back towards her prisoner .." this bastard here gets a special kind of torture... Or death depending on what the others think... Don't you agree?"... ... The poor man instantly soiled himself on the spot from sheer cruelty of her words. Indeed he knew he was about to die in the most horrid of ways known to mankind but being tortured before the final blow, well....lets just say the simple knowledge of such an act being done to him was more than enough incentive to trigger cardiac arrest, if he was that lucky.....

Both demons began to make their way back towards the manor, ignoring the slight bruises and minor cuts they received from the murdered lot that still decorated the Earl's well maintained grounds... Their clothing sported an enormous amount of richly coloured blood, some still eerily fresh while most began to dry..... Sebastian's right hand was still covered in the thick liquid as it dripped carelessly from his pointer finger, signaling to his smirking company that that was the hand responsible for the massive hole on one of the unfortunate beings chest... As for Celine Phantomhive, she continued to drag the now unconscious man along the path leading back to their home, finding it most difficult to ignore the numerous amount of holes decorating what was once a very beautiful dress... "Dam guns..." She muttered under her breadth after finally taking in the sight of her self....

"Maybe you should have reverted back into your feline form in order to save your dress....", Came Sebastian's suggestion... She glared at him before softening her gaze....."that's not it.... This isn't my dress remember...?"...

"Oh thats right....Annafellows....!"

She nodded before sighing dramatically, then she began to snicker quite sheepishly.."sooooo I take it Spears is pissed that one of his work attire was ruined..."....

"My God ....!", Sebastian exclaimed dramatically as he stopped him self, alarming Celine in the process...."you really are a lot like him....it's quite disturbing....!"....... Raising a beautifully shaped brow, the blue/black haired demoness questioned him...."and just who do I remind you of Sebastian....?".... 

He smirked wickedly before re taking his steps..." The undertaker my lady...that's who...."... ... To say she was surprised would only surmount to utter horse shit when our dear lady Phantomhive already knew his answer. The truth was he wasn't the first to accuse her of sharing similar traits with the silver haired mortician... Others in the past had pointed it out on more than one occasion, ever her own grandmother, god rest her soul, had voiced her concerns for her first grandchild's sate of mind...not that Celine was considered a lunatic by any of her family members, be it in hell or in the human wold.... well maybe for Francis, her always prude aunt........ Shaking his comment off she tightened her grip on the still unconscious man's collar.... "Who do think will do it?"... 

"Will do what my lad-".

Widening her eyes at the butler Celine immediately cut his sentence short ...."refer to me as my lady again Sebastian and I swear I'll personally deliver you to that soul sucking leach of a step son of mine....!"... 

"Forgive me my.... Celine?"... Michaelis quickly apologised to the astonishingly humble woman before repeating himself...."you were saying?"...

"Would it be Ciel or William?... Which one do you think will finish this fool off?"... Thinking about it for a genorous amount of time Sebastian finally gave his answer.... "I think ... No....I know it would he Ciel judging from the splitting migraine I know he's already having .....".

"Is that sooooo...? Well that leaves me with William then.."

"The reaper?", The Raven haired demon asked.... "What makes you think Spears would even consider wasting his time in discarding this pathetic creature....?".. .. Celine kept her eyes planted firmly onto the manor as they came closer and closer.... "Just a feeling I have....", She glared at him from under her bangs...."willing to place a bet on it are you?"... 

"I am but unfortunately there isn't anything I'm in need of at the moment... I've no need for money, nor human materials.....".

"Well..." She thought about it for a while before giving up...."how about we leave it in the open for now....if I win I'll come up with something, and you can't refuse...."..... Sebastian gave her a suspicious gaze, examining her proposal in every possible angle... Making a bet with a demon such as Celine Phantomhive was down right dangerous. The woman did everything on a whim, which was harmful to an extent but when her actions were carefully calculated, well let's just say their already paying quite dearly for said actions thus far..... Still he couldn't help but feed his ever growing need to know more about this woman. Everything from her birth to her death and even beyond that still stood out as an unsolved mystery to Sebastian, one that he was hell bent on discovering sometime soon.  Seriously whats the worst that could come of such a simple sounding wager between a demon and his demonic Mistress?..... "And if I win?"... He carefully asked......

Smiling at the slight apprehension in his voice Celine turned to him once more..."the same goes for me as well.... What ever the price Sebastian I'm sure I'll be able to pay...."

"That's a strong statement Phantomhive... Are you sure....?"

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about...Malphas...grand president of the infernal region...."...  Standing as straight as an iron rod, Sebastian found himself rooted deeply withing the very ground he was only a moment ago traversing.... It had been years since he had heard his real name being uttered, let alone by another demon and not by a priest who was trying to rid him from another human he had possessed after loosing a drunken bet with his once best friend.... The mere mention of that sacred name, the very one he had been given by the supreme being that reigned over all of Enfer had unlocked not only his fears but also some of his most demonic attributes... It was either that or the person that uttered it.... And judging from the mischievous twinkle dancing around Celine's twin orbs like a tribal get-together the later was probably, most possibly the answer to his new found dilemma...... 

"Hurry along now Sebastian...."... She cooed wickedly from the short distance that separated them.....looking at her, the raven haired demon felt a slight twitch jerking him harshly out of his stupefied State from his manly region below....... "God help me!", He whispered to the open air, allowing his blasphemous words to drift aimlessly with the travelling wind... 

.............to be continued..............


	9. Devil's Brew

Chapter.VIII. Devil's brew..

"What do mean you still haven't found them?"..... 

Bowing respectfully at the base of his master's feet, a robust looking creature shook involuntarily from the stifling intensity of his Lord's tone, willing himself helplessly to not double over in the process . He could clearly hear the rising irritation bubbling its way up to the surface as if the creature seated before him was replaced by an old soup pot, one that had been covered and left to simmer in its own hellish brew.... It was only a matter of seconds until the furious blond explode, spilling his scorching contents upon everyone that was withing his immediate sight.... 

"And what about my dear step mother....? Is there no sign of her as yet?"

"I'm afraid that is also correct my lord.." the kneeling being answered as he kept his discomfort at bay....

"Very well then Oroan... That will be all-"

"Lord Ameth....!" Another creature interrupted the young demon's speech as he came bursting through his master's chambers in a hurried pace....."we've found her, our mistress Cella has been found..." His unannounced arrival was not about to go unpunished but the poor demon had been mercilessly spared simply because of the contents of his news..... Rising abruptly to his feet, the blond haired underlord gasped in astonishment while he approached the new comer.... 

"Where".....

"She has been spotted with...."

"With whom Bratis......?" Ameth paused in his steps, allowing his large elegantly embroidered robe to hang lazily off of his left shoulder revealing an ample amount of bare skin in the process. ..... The bowing man swallowed the very much nervous lump in his throat out of nothing but immense fear. He knew that this particular revelation would be the death of him judging from his master's once close relationship with the being in question and his total but highly understandable obsession with his step mother.... In fact almost every one who came in contact with the beautiful demoness fell dangerously under her captivating charms.... Even the grand lord himself had been smitten by their lady Cella. 

"WITH WHOM!".. The blond repeated his question once more, forcing the quivering creature back to reality......."with Malphas...my lord?"... He winced at the quickly thickening silence that began to permeate the already dense air, watching as his underlord stood rigidly firm on the spot, rooted like a well planted tree..... Ameth's world came crashing down in an instant. He couldn't believe his own ears. The words that traveled to them grounded him helplessly, his step mother and his once best friend together?... No the absurdity of such an idea merely froze him, if that was even possible but...something about his lady Cella had not been right from the very beginning. He knew deep down, from the first time she was introduce to him Ameth could feel the presence of another being hovering around her almost like a protective coat of some kind.... Her demonic scent had always been faint to him, even when she was in her more primitive form amongst other demons, he knew that there was definitely something both her and his dear old father had been hiding..... The question still remained however as to why would these two unlikeliest of creatures would be in each other's odd company.....? He cocked his head to the side as if he was pondering the words his subordinate had just shared......

"Explain your self Bratis..." His commanding tone caused the demon to cower slightly.... 

"Apparently one of our soldiers were scouting another Noble family and came upon a blood bath...." He paused trying to remember the demon's exact report....."about fifty to a  Hundred humans were slaughtered upon the estate of a young Earl by the name of Phantomhive.....and".... Ameth narrowed his eyes, silently becoming suspicious as the soldier carried on with his report....

"And whatttt?" He quietly asked, gripping the sleeves of his robe in a mixture of utter shock, complete rage and of course mind numbing suspense....."what else you useless fiend I don't have all day?"..... 

"Shortly after the slaughter my lord, he saw both Malphas and our Lady walking together as they dragged an unconscious man behind them, assumed to be heading back to the large countryside manor....."

And that was it, the killer blow to the back of his horned head. God could have opened up a gargantuan hole in the entrance of hell, freezing them all over in huge pillars of ice and yet the blond haired demon would still be left standing there gaping at his two subordinates like a complete buffon... Malphas and his Cella together?... No!.. never!.. But yet he knew something or someone had been secretly protecting the raven beast, warning him of all of his attacks from within the always present shadows.... To think that it could quite possibly be his very own step mother, his father's beloved wife...well let's just say her betrayal evidently knows no bounds ... Then again who was he to even think, much less point other's betrayal out in the open when he himself had not so long ago betrayed the very man responsible for bringing him into this world.....?..... 

"I see..." Came his lone reply as he retook his seat. Ameth sat there combing back and forth through every bit of information he had just received. He searched for the tiniest piece of thread, hoping to latch firmly on to it in an effort to unravel the ever growing confusion that was quickly gnawing away at his mind...... Why were they together...? What do these two beings have in common that would allow them to slaughter that much humans?... Why were they heading to the Phantomhive estate with an unconscious body in tow.....? These were just a few of the many questions that cluttered his crumbling mentality, knowing that the answers laid with the very two beings didn't help ease his troubles either... In fact it only helped to fuel it, causing him to wince slightly from not being able to decipher their actions..... His right hand demon had left him, obviously obsessed with a human while his father questionably allowed his wife to leave the underworld, not only granting her freedom from the daily activities of hell but also from himself permanently.... The new underlord laced his slender digits together as he contemplated his next move. The need to know more had never been greater than it was at this very moment, unfortunately though he just couldn't up and confront either of them at the moment, not even his father whom he dared not think about..... But they were others that knew the on goings of man on a daily basis, other than Angels and demons that was... This world of theirs held an abundance of nightly beings that silently observed man from a respectable distance, they worked neither for the devil nor god but just for the sole purpose of balancing the world on its axis as each dying soul breathe their last.... The question now was how could he, a demon of the highest rank find one, well not find one per say for their kind had a particular sent, a pungent odor that attracted unwanted attention... No, what Ameth so desperately needed was a way to  convince one of these fierce creature to the best of his abilities in gathering information on a certain noble family.... He knew he couldn't send his soldiers out as yet to confront the traitors that's why he needed information, enough so that he would better be able to launch his plan into action.......

"I'll be leaving for the human world as soon as nightfalls.... So feed the prisoner once im gone will you...?" He relaxed himself against his throne, a task that took far too much effort it seemed, as he gestured for Oroan to carry out his order.....

"Certainly my lord...." Said being rose to his feet and began to exit the large room before being stopped once more by the blond devil ....

"Ohhh and Oroan...?"...

"Yes master?...."

"Inform him about the latest development will you".... Bowing once more the creature walked away with a hateful expression adorning his already hardened face.........

"Now Bratis...?" Ameth turned his attention to his kneeling subordinate, watching as the demon shivered from the unwanted attention he had just received.... Such fears he himself had unfortunately been lucky in experiencing first hand from his own kin not so long ago.... Still this was the evidence of his rule, the prof that he was now that supreme being ruling over all that his father once owned.... "I'd very much like to speak to your messenger.... Summon him at once...." He ordered.......

"As you wish my lord".... 

.............................................................

Meanwhile.......

"Took you two long enough didnt it?"... Ciel huffed at both parties as they dragged the seemingly sleeping man all the way at the back of the manor.... "Can't we do this inside...?"..... 

"We could young master but this hopeless stock here has somehow soiled himself..... How unfortunate if I may say so...."... Ciel rolled his eyes at his butler's comment that's until his nostrils caught wind of the richly scented evidence of Sebastian's claim...."my god Sebastian did you have to scare the man shitless?"..... 

"Now that's funny me-lord....hahaha!" The silver haired mortician cooed humorously at the teen's assessment.... Watching as undertaker almost dropped from his own maddish outburst the young Earl refocused his attention back to his approaching cousin whom by the way was about to dump a pale full of water onto their captive....."you might as well toss the fucker in to the pond, his scent is growing quite strong....!"

Celine smiled smugly towards Sebastian as she dumped the ice cold liquid ungraciously onto the man, causing him to launch himself at her in his panic filled haze...."oh look... He's awake...!", She sing sang while she stood beside the now smirking Michaelis....... Ciel on the other hand planted his feet firmly at the neck of the now lying man who was trying desperately to rein in his harsh breathing.... Still not fully registering his surroundings said being became even more startled after he felt the hard ridges of the boy's shoe press itself roughly against his flesh... Peering up at the supposedly dead Earl, the black haired goon froze, not even registering the pain in his neck or his legs for the matter......

"That's right....", The teen lowered his voice, making him sound even more menacing that he already was..."focus on me and not those two.... I have to say you're quite a lucky man aren't you.... Do you know how my demon longs for your blood?"..... His question, if it were possible drove more fear into the now pale looking man, giving him a ghostly appearance, a prelude perhaps leading up to his immediate future..."I'll only ask this once...." Ciel continued as the others focused in on him..."who sent you?"......

"I....".... His throat burned painfully from the intense pressure of the teen's foot, his legs had gone incredibly numb and his heart felt as though it was ready to burst free from his chest at this very moment.... Weighing in his options the cowering disgusting excuse of a man knew within his hearts of hearts that death was but his only option, he knew that the thing he most feared all of his life had become his one and only salvation, his only true solution......"common now don't keep me waiting....or should I say him?"... The blue/black haired teen pointed in the direction of William whom by the way was already gearing up to tear the quivering fool to shreds for ruing not only one but two work attire....."like I asked before who-"...... Ciel paused in mid sentence, staring at his cousin in bewilderment as she displayed one of the biggest Cheshire grin he had ever witnessed..."what's with you?"... He asked....

"Oh my... Do forgive my cheerful expression, you see I'm just enjoying the show that's all Cuz....." Celine lied through her teeth while her baby cousin went about his business..... She spared Sebastian a glance only to find that said demon had a deep frown marring his forehead... Oh the absolute delight she thought as she inched a tiny bit closer so that she was near enough to whisper to him...."you better stay alert Michaelis.... Don't know when I'll be cashing in now do you?"... Her question was rhetorical, that much the raven haired demon knew but still the apparent defeat stung like a well versed bitch in her games. He had just lost his one opportunity in gaining some valid information about the true nature of his mistress....'dam William T Spears and his fucking shirts to hell', he thought before reverting his attention to his master.....

"Are you going make me repeat my self fool!", Ciel growled furiously, pressing his foot deeper in to the man's already bruised neck...... "We-w-we," he stuttered under the pressure....

"Go on", William encouraged him as he tried to ignore undertaker absolute delight in the poor idiot's whimpering....

"I was sent to kill not only you my l-lord but- b-but lady M-Midford as well...please I beg you...!"..... Ciel glared at the insolent man before landing a well delivered kick to his side, causing him to curl himself into a ball....."who sent you!" He growled as he continued to glare down at the crying scum....

"You better answer him now before Grell here snap you in half...." Undertaker chimed in..."I'll have you know that he's quite fond of her which unfortunately for you isn't exactly a good thing.....".... 

"He's right you know...", The teen added as the red headed reaper lessened his distance, displaying his sharp pointy dentures at the still cowering being....

"Pleaseeee I beg you....I'll tell you everything.....!" The bruntte begged.... "I was sent by MCcurry Lord Phantomhive, he sent me to off you and the young miss in exchange for my freedom....please....Im so sorry for what I've done...I beg you-"

"Relax now dear", William hushed the man... As much as I would love to see Sutcliffe here slice you to bloody pieces, I have to say I'm not one to stick my nose into what ever private matters the young Earl and his butler are involved with.....so rest assured you're atleast free from us reapers...." William fixed his glasses while he turned the conversation back to the young phantomhive....." Don't look so hopeful idiot, im far more worst than their lot....trust me when I say soo".... His eyes began swirl themselves into a horrifying frenzy, promising hellfire as righteous payment for the snivelling creature's gross miscalculations........

"Young master might i strongly advise you from spilling blood all over our well maintained lawn?".... Sebastian interrupted the teen's blood lust for a single second.....Looking at his butler he rolled his eyes before grabbing the man by his collars once more, dragging him kicking and screaming back into the confines of the provided forest..... "Try not to get too much blood on your clothes as well!", Claude broke his silence to remind the boy as he too stood amongst the others watching the young Earl now from a distance.... In less than over a minute the soothing sounds of nature ceased its tuneful melody, giving way to a blood curdling scream; one that could easily scar a mere human for decades from its eerie intensity.... All parties bore witness unsurprisingly as birds and other minute animal life evacuated their green sanctuary in flights of unfiltered freight, a sight in itself that was anything but soothing to ones fragile mind..... 

"I have to say", Sebastian turned his undevided attention back towards the now scowling Phantomhive mistress. He lowered his head until he was directly whispering into her ear...." Better stay alert now Phantomhive",... He narrowed his crimsoned orbs at her as she fixed him with one of her death inducing glares..."never know when I'll be cashing in now...do you?"..... Repeating her exact words the raven haired butler couldn't help but smirk at the fortunate turn of events. His reward he knew would undoubtedly be sweeter that the sweetest honey nature could ever provide, that's if his partner was willing to divulge enough info to bate his quickly escalating curiosity....

Celine on the other hand was about to voice her thoughts on his ego until she felt the weight of something, or better yet some one, collided abruptly against her..... "MY LADYYYYY!", was all she heard before realization dawned itself on her....

"Dam it!", Claude huffed as both he and Sebastian took hold of the bubbly blond by his arms..."Finny control your outbursts won't you... Look what you did to-"....

"Finnyyy!" Sebastian words died on his tongue, rendering him speechless as he was hopelessly forced to watch his mistress flung herself against the laughing youth, resulting in them both landing harshly on their asses once more. Celine was just as bad as the blue eyed boy, perhaps worst for she kept squeezing the life out of him as if he was the cutest thing she had ever laid eyes on.. One swipe at Faustus though and he couldnt help but smirk heartfully at the bewildered look adorning the golden eyed demon's porcelain like face.... Not very often had he the pleasure of seeing the silver tongued spider completely taken over by such a level of shock as this.... Clearly the still cuddling duo rubbed him the wrong way, unfortunately for him, but to Sebastian's utter delight ...well let's just say he was having a dam good time studying his once enemy's startled expression... 

"What are you staring at faus-" Ciel had began to question the glasses worn demon, that's until he too caught sight of his eldest cousin cuddling the dickings out his loyal but hired help...."what's happening here?".... He asked out loud, snapping not only Claude and Sebastian but Finny and Celine as well back out of their mindless haze.... 

"Look Ciel...!", Climbing back onto her feet Celine kept her hold on the ecstatic blond quite firm, resting her head atop his in a blatant show of admiration and fondness .."its Finny.....i just missed him sooo..", she squeezed him playfully while displaying what had to be the cutest pouty face ever, or so thought Sebastian.......

"That's exactly like you, to find your self attracted to the most adorable thing...." She puffed her jaws out at the silver haired morticians smug comment before re wrapping her arms around her willing captive...."jealous much my dear?"

"In your dreams Phantomhive!"...

She smiled at him as she racked her brain to conjure up a nasty reply but her obviously disgusted cousin was first to it...."don't tell me you were once one of those adorable things you mentioned shortly?"... 

"And what if I was?"....

The teen's face held nothing back in displaying his unfiltered astonishment...."him?... ADORBLE?".... He questioned again...."you know what let's move on from here... Those two are making me nauseous already as it is...." He pointed towards the still gleeful duo..."Sebastian?"... ..

"Yes.... My lord?".... The demon was quick to his master's side....

"We have some cleaning to do....and speaking of cleaning....Undertaker?"... The boy gestured to the retired reaper...." How about I have Bard and Finny here help you with the bodies?"....

"That's sweet an all me-lord but I can't take them all.. how about you let me have my preferred few and your servants shall discard of the rest anyway they see fit....?"....

Both Earl and butler nodded in unison at the reapers suggestion..."very well then I shall leave it to you.... Celine?"..... Ciel called to her...

"What is it my little tyrant?"... 

"Perhaps it should do us all some good for you to stick around.... And as for you two lots....?" Both Grell and William looked in his direction...."dinner....at my place while we discuss further business?"

The ever so serious Spears was about to refuse the teen's offer but judging from Celine's expectant glare he knew it would serve him best to accept the Earl's invitation...."I have nothing better to do.." came his shrouded reply, one that earned him more than a few eyes rolls....

"Very well then, Tanaka will be fixing dinner for us tonight..", Sebastian informed them all.... "So until we get back please hold the fort down....Phantomhive?"... He exchanged glances with his mistress as he spoke, that until his master made the most cruelest of jokes.....

"Sutcliffe?"... 

"Ciel?"... The red head answered...

"How about you join us on our little escapade .... That's if your partner there doesn't mind?"... Glancing towards the glasses worn reaper Sutcliffe gave him one of his world famous grins before falling into step beside the young Earl.... Sebastian on the other hand wasn't about to let that happen.....

"You can't be serious young master.... What purpose would Sutcliffe serve you or me?"... The butler argued his point, never missing the playful twinkle dancing around Celine's eyes. Obviously the bitch was having fun watching him Squirm....

"Oh common BASSEY....", Grell teased him with one of those dramatic flares of his, an act that caused not only Sebastian but William as well to furrow their brows in irritation....... "I'll be helpful my dear I promise...." The red head instantly grabbed onto the raven haired butler's arm, ignoring his apparent discomfort and dragging him back inside... Both Phantomhive's watched amusingly as the proud demon was forced to rein in his irritation for the gingery fellow... For ciel it was just another afternoon but for Celine Phantomhive it was one of those surreal moments when both a demon and a reaper joined forces in order to help another demon... Such things were unheard of in the short years she had been alive. She could clearly and quite distinctly remember the lessons William had drilled into her about consorting with the other creatures of the night. To witness not only his kind but him as well being cordial and willing, well not that much,.. but to see them all attempt to get along before her very eyes was more than enough incentive to drive that need to fight for what she truly desired all the way home. She most craved to belong, to have a thriving life amongst both the dwellers of the devil's burning hell and the fierce left-hand of God himself........ 

"Strange isn't it?".... Undertaker's remark snapped her out of her dazed State.... Smiling at him she finally lessened her hold on Finny, watching him scampered off as she covered the distance separating both her and the silver haired reaper.... Now both creatures stood beside each other, enjoying the brief privacy they suddenly found then selves under for everyone else had reentered the manor, obviously up to their own devices...... "It is Adrian.... But it's also refreshingly to see every one so...so...what's the word?"... 

"So friendly....?" He added

"Maybe not but somewhere along the lines of.....", She sighed warily, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder while he scratched at her scalp with those pointy claws of his...."so many years has expired since we last saw each other and yet you're still the same kitten..."..  Celine chuckled lightly at his comment....

"And you reaper.... You're even more metal than I recalled...."

"Ah...", He answered as if her assessment had just lit a fire under his feet...."one has to find a way to move on...." Undertaker turned to her, staring directly at those tempting eyes he loved so much...."especially when the one's he cared about had all expired with the duration of time..."..... At the sound of his statement Phantomhive smiled warmly, she knew from first hand experience how true his words were but luckily she knew of a way to make both of their deepest dreams come true.... 

"About vincent....!".... Celine watched closely as her statement sparked a new flame back into life deep within the retired reaper's luminescence orbs. She payed close attention to the quickening beats of his dead heart and the sudden waver that overtook his usually calm breathing... 'Yes' she thought, that was precisely the kind of response she had been hoping for.... It was time to add one more member to their team......

..............to be continued.............


	10. Of assassination,, wine and pleasure..

Chapter..IX.. of assassination, wine and pleasure...

"What do you think their up to as we speak taker?"... She questioned her excited host most lazily during the process of him refilling her already not so surprisingly empty glass. Sparing her self an idle moment, she admired the cherry flavoured liquid swirling itself into an alluring whirlpool of intoxication, one that called out to its willing victim with a soundless lure. Such unparalleled beauty the contrast of the wine against the transparency of the simple looking object her hand held, and yet it deemed itself most worthy enough as it snatched the cerulean eyed woman's attention away from the undertaker momentarily.... He couldn't help but Snicker peevishly at her lost state; allowing himself to admire the sheer beauty that always accompanied the Phantomhive's.  Such angelic features he knew should have been deemed unworthy of humans eyes, yet how can one choose or better yet convince themselves to not lock such sinfully alluring creatures away from the tainted vision of this vile world?.... Fortunately though he knew that he himself was anything beside a mere fragile human. He our dear silver haired mortician had not the privilege of associating himself to be so intimately related to their sort anymore. His time as one had reached its inevitable end. However, knowing that he was entirely something else, something that not only walked the earth at nights but also during the day, a creature shrouded in layers upon thick layers of blinding darkness, undertaker had finally fallen in love with the idea of spending another eternity beside one of the five most important beings in his long existence....

"Excuse me dear?"... Celine broke the contented looking man out of his revere...."what were you saying again?".. .... He smiled at her sincerely before supplying his answer....

"Are you worried about him?"...

"Worried. ..?".... She snorted at him, followed by another long sip of her flavoured liquid... "Hardly my dear. I know he has been at it for quite a few years now hasn't he...?"..... Her remarks caused him to arch one thinly Shaped silvery brow at her in amusement. Hiding his cockish snickers cleverly behind the gold encrusted rim of his glass, Taker decided to goad her into a corner...

"I'm most curious kitten...."

"About ...?"

"When you say HE, of whom exactly are you referring to...hmm?"... Celine whipped her head around violently towards him. Her dark, midnight strands fell forward in one full swoop, creating a cascading curtain that framed her oval shaped face. The suspicious glint in her eyes proved to be most enjoyable for the silvery fellow for he couldnt quite disguise his amusement any longer. Something strangely dark had been brewing behind the Phantomhive butler's fiery gaze and Undertaker had merely brushed it off, being entirely captivated by the beautiful woman gracing his presence, but he couldn't afford to fully sweep his somewhat unsettling suspicions aside. Sebastian's confounded attitude towards the brief moment he spent plastered against his long time friend and lover had been...well, exactly that in every sense, confounded. Never the least, Taker also could not deny the slight hint of lust hovering around both party's form. If Sebastian's coquettish attitude wasn't simply him acting on an age old instinct to devour the angelic demon then most definitely, without a doubt said woman was acting on hers, or atleast planning to in the near future ...

"Surely you jest Adrian?".... Celine snapped him once more out of his silent musings.... "Are you quite alright?.. you seem to be even more bewildering than before.".... And indeed he was ......."Me....jest..?. Clearly you're the one whose joking luv. It'll serve me right to inform you me-lady...." He walked off with his glass firmly tucked in one hand while he hoisted the nearest oil lamp in his right, signalling for her to follow him as he began his descent towards his basement.."I was not the one who had just consumed over four glass of my strongest liquor in a little under an half hour, worrying might i add, not about my dear cousin but, about his sinfully dashing, very much capable demonic help....".... 

Celine glared bloody daggers into the back of his head as she followed silently behind. Of all the nerves the old hag possessed to outright accuse her of falling prey to her most sinful needs, but then again he had not said so, just merely pointed out her lack of concern for the moment about her very own flesh and blood..... Still, who was she to deny her body's calling when ever Sebastian came too close to her; who was she to ignore one of its most primal needs, one that had intensified ten fold as the black cladded devil whispered mockingly into her ear?... Of coarse their conversation had been very much playful in every aspect of the word but still, Celine couldn't quite shake herself free from the allure that cloaked the demon's entire form... sighing in obvious defeat, she opted for a slight change in topic, one she knew would shut the silver haired psycho's mouth completely...... "So Adrian....!".... 

Said man halted his steps, turning towards her almost immediately, his miscalculated action caused the oiled lamp to cast an illuminating golden glow upon them. Its brightness enhanced the swirling pools of green that encompassed both of their orbs in a mesmerizing fashion, causing them to appear to be anything but humans walking amongst the many creatures of this God given earth. ...."what is it my dear?"...... Taker answered, barely able to stop his voice from becoming a windless whisper as he gazed at her porcelain like features. 

"What's this I've been hearing... something involving you and some very suspicious dolls?"...... And that was it, that massive train of reality slamming him unexpectedly in the groin. He had completely forgotten about that little incident involving the demon and the boy, but clearly some one out there didn't; and he would bet his last shilling on the fucking nuisance known exclusively as Sebastian Michaelis being the tattle tale.. ...."so you've been told have you?....... First of all let me start by saying Sebastian had no right of any kind to rant about my past actions to you!".... He began his downward climb once more. Celine however choose to smile wickedly behind him as she remained rooted firmly on the spot for a moment .. while her thoughts on him doing what he did was anything but amusing, she couldn't help but laugh a little inwards at his childish assumptions... He was always one for jealousy, they both went hand in hand, even closer perhaps like the baby blue sky and it's fluffy pillows of clouds.... Undertaker had even been envious of vincent at one point in life, always arguing and fussing on about the many people that were given the opportunity to be graced by his undevided attention. 

"Funny taker.... I never suggested it was the demon now did I?".... He froze on the spot at that little revelation. Surely not ciel he thought. The boy was not known to meddle curiously in his business, even if he almost lost his life in the process once...... "Who then...me-lady?".. he inquired most anxiously to which the smirking woman began to laugh evilly. Now directly beside him Celine brushed her shoulder against his before supplying him with her answer. ... "A sexy little thing by the name of Grell..Sutcliffe sweetheart......"..... The gingery reaper's name rung itself off of her tongue like the chorus of well learnt tune, causing him to stiffen his lax posture as if he had been completely consumed by rigor mortis itself.  He gritted his teeth in anger before following behind her. Knowing that he was going to be given an ear ful of it before the night came to its natural conclusion the silver haired mortician began to mutter angrily under his breadth. ..... "Fucking reapers!"....

"What was that?"..... his female companion questioned knowingly while she continued to enjoy his obvious predicament ......

"Oh nothing dear, just muttering gibberish again I'm afraid. .."  And thus it began, one night long autopsy followed by his impending doom by the plump pink lips of one Celine Phantomhive. God help him now, wretched soul he be, he prayed.....

.............................................................

Meanwhile, somewhere in downtown London..

Pale, sweaty hands failed to clutch the ivory gold coloured telephone hidden behind one of his many massive walls of books. His hot breadth clogged his throat with a panic so fierce that it threatened to overpower the devil's very own hellfire. Trembling fingers worked themselves diligently, dialing the numbers he had not even known he knew, as he continued to listen unwillingly to the numerous blood curdling cries of his men being brought down one by one at the cruel mercy of some invisible force.... The other end of his line began to ring, thus punctuating his scared constitution with short bouts of a quickly fleeting hope. But all at once said ringing sound was cut abruptly short, as well as the many tormenting screams of his hired goons. A dark sense of foreboding started to permeate the small enclosed place in which he choose to situate himself, warning him obviously about his more than likely impending execution............ The fear stricken man started to pray silently, crouched down on both clothed knees like a small child before the feet of his Lord, but something startlingly snapped at him viciously, causing his entire bodily system to grow unbelievably stiff and rigid from the worst kind of fear he had ever felt. ..... 

"Well well....... It seems I'm to be the victor in this little game of ours Sebastian..."..... Ciel's authoritive tone punctuated the heavy atmosphere above the still kneeling man. His steel like voice sounded as though it carried within itself a highly dangerous concoction of a mocking laughter and a lethal dose of poison, a mixture that did more to relay his unspoken threat than the wicked half smile the teenager had suddenly began sporting...... . 

"Indeed... I have to admit my lord, you have been improving from our weekly lessons quite a lot..... It's reassuring to one's butler to witness with his own eyes the fruits of his tedious labour..... However... as I remember young Phantomhive, I am still very much above your count.... Let say......?" Sebastian tapped his pointer finger against the soft texture of his lips, smearing what ever remnants of blood that still lingered on his digit across his mouth in the process.... "At least ten.. won't you agree?"......

Rolling both eyes at the demon's obviously accurate calculation, the teen finally allowed his gaze to shift across their main target, whom by the way deemed it fit to curl himself up into a tiny bundle of brown and black among the many scattered books of his impressive library ...... "How pathetic Lord MCcurry. I expected better of you, however in the end we both know that it won't matter in the least....."

"CIEL.....GET AWAY FROM ME!"..... The wretched man screeched at him, throwing one of the nearest book at the teen only to watch as his butler swooped in and snatch the object in mid throw, before seating himself in a corner as he admired the intricate bindings...... "Common now young master.... Let's not play with our food.....".... The young Earl made a snorting sound at his butler's remarks before he refocused his attention on the quivering back stabber....... "Calvin, I have but one question I need an answer to, after that, well..." ... He smiled once more, watching most tentatively the effects his actions had on the blond haired Baron.... "We'll cross that very much narrow bridge when we get there... Now, why did you order a hit on my fiancée...?"....

Calvin's grey eyes widened at a size so enormous that he seemed almost like something exclusively produced by a traveling circus..... "Never Ciel. I only ordered my men to take you out, not the young lady Midford....... The boy snapped at him, nostrils flaring and a part of his demonic attribute made its self visible, catching the rambling Baron off guard........

"You would dare lie to me MCcurry?"... Ciel growled. .."how much more insolent could you be?"..... 

"NO!..... I swear I never told them to do what they did....." He trailed off with his mouth wide open.... "Or dear lord please tell me they didn't!..... CIEL?".... He started shouting at the boy, which made him doubt the man's credibility for only a passing second, thats until some one came blasting into the room through a well painted wall rather than using the already broken doorway.... All three men turned instantly to investigate the intrusion, only to find themselves wearing a mask of irritation as the red headed reaper announced his presence in his typical dramatic fashion... Calvin MCcurry's face was twisted in surprise but that expression soon shifted most swiftly, turning into one that resembled an indescribable terror..... He watched fearfully as the ecstatic fellow revved his chainsaw violently, relaying noisily its more than murderous intent.... .

Sebastian on the other hand simply choose to ignore the boisterous reaper, latching his eyes back onto the surprisingly insightful book...... ..... "Hey what's with you two leaving me back there?..... Haven't any of you heard of the phrase ladies before gents?"..... Grell pouted at them both while he tossed his red shiny locks over his shoulders as to not get it tangled up in his own death scythe, or worst...chopped completely off...

"A lady you say?"... Sebastian questioned under his usual sarcastic tone but his eyes twinkled with an unspoken mischief...." Surely you jest Sutcliffe... I see no evidence of such anywhere around.... What about you young master?"... 

"Why you rude son of a mother's-"

"Stop that at this instance both of you!"....  Ciel barked at him as he palmed his face with his right hand. He almost regretted inviting the gingery maniac out on their little escapade, but the dam insufferable thing had its uses every once in a blue moon, that's if he chose to play nice. Luckily today happened to be one of those rare days but unfortunately his obstinate Butler outright refused to co-operative fully, thus causing him to have an even larger migraine than he previously arrived with. Both parties smiled apologetically before they returned their attention onto the clearly bewildered Baron.... Said man retracted himself in the process, now almost pressing himself further into the fallen book shelves that littered the floor behind him ..... "Oh look, you caught the pesky fellow!".. Grell exclaimed most wickedly, blessing the snivelling blond with a more than generous but perfect view of his shark like dentures. The deafening gulp he swallowed made its self audibly known through out the quite expanse of his library, displaying his obvious uneasiness in an unmeasurable amount as both Ciel and Sutcliffe confronted him head on..... 

"So Calvin are you going to provide us with the necessary answers we seek,...or do I have to unleash Sutcliffe here to wring it forcefully from your despicable form....hmm?"

"Oh and what fun I'll have doing what I do best.... I'll have you know that red is most definitely my favourite colour darling....!" The red headed Grimm reaper punctuated the earl's threat with his ecstatic commentary....

"No... I swear Ciel!", The blond haired man tried pleading once more. . "I am as lost are you are please don't-"

"Shhhhh...Lord MCcurry", Ciel hushed him on the spot. Clearly the poor Baron knew something from the not-so-clever way he kept averting his deceitful eyes from him. Either he was shit out of his mind riddled with fear, which wasn't something he kept privy from the moment Sebastian yanked him away from his hiding chamber, but there came a nagging feeling almost poking him at the back of his head. It kept reminding him that the man's words were anything but true and that he indeed knew who had ordered the elimination of not only him but his innocent wife to be.... 

"ENOUGH!.... It seems you've left me with no other alternative.... Now?".... Ciel pointed his gloved finger across from him..... "You however have options. Since you're so hell bent on protecting your partner, you get to choose your very own torturer"....  Watching as the man cower at the mere mention of the word 'torturer', the young Earl couldn't stop the light chuckle from escaping his throat. Clearly he had gotten to the bastard in the worst way possible.... "Common now MCcurry... Who will it be?... Sebastian or Grell...? Pick your poison.....".............Calvin was almost tempted to break his promise but he thought better of it, opting to protect his business partner who had remained completely silent through out this whole ordeal. 

He studied his options quite carefully. Knowing that either of the two men would be the death of him, didnt play that much of a convincing factor. But, judging from the wicked glint he saw dancing mockingly behind the red head's impossible green orbs, that and coupled with his hungry smile, he knew that the seemingly quiet butler was his better choice. The Raven haired servant seemed something else entirely to him but hey, he was suppose to pick the lesser of two evils, why not go with the most composed being in the room?..... 

He raised one shaking arm as high as he could before pointing towards the reading man.... "I-I chose the servant...".. he steeled his voice, willing himself to steel his unravelling nerves as well in the process. "let the bu-butler do it. I cannot divulge anymore so you might as well get on with it"....  ... As soon as the words crossed his heavy tongue, he couldn't quite shake himself free of a warning feeling, signalling to him that he had most definitely made the worst possible decision in his life........ Almost as instantly as the young Earl registered his choice of tormentor, a loud snap echoed itself deafeningly around them. It bounced frantically off of each available wall before the entire room became shrouded completely in an abyss of liquidus darkness..... The tell tales of sharp heals clicking pierced his ears as they came closer and closer, causing the Baron's fragile heart to falter in its beating frenzy.... He caught sight of two very large wings, flapping themselves back and forth in a violent motion as they seemingly shed some of its black feathers, almost mocking the actions of falling snow. ... Calvin knew his only option now was to end his very own suffering before this strange, volatile creature devoured him; but knowing that he had already committed verbal suicide, the poor bastard just sat there, shaking like a billowing leaf in the wind as a pair of dangerous sanguine eyes bore into his very own from the encompassing blackness before him... He watched as sharp razor like teeth, resembling almost like that of many pointed needles blessed him behind the illustrious guise of a sickening sinister smile, while the horrid beast mocked him in a teasing fashion..... 

"Lord MCcurry.... I must praise you for your hasty decisiveness skills..." The voiced hissed close to him. So close that the monster's forked tongue flickered swiftly across his left side cheek as if to taste every dripping ounce of fear laden sweat that oozed itself from his tiny pores.... He clenched his grey eyes tightly, not wanting to witness more but oh the soft raspy voice of the demon lulled him sweetly. It forced the Baron's full attention back to the surface while the butler grasped his chin delicately with one of his clawed hands.... "Good... That's so much better.... Now, just between us both, man to demon...." The visible shock on the blond's face as Sebastian inadvertantly revealed his species amused both Ciel and Grell, for they couldn't help but smirk at the man' visible confusion...... "You should have stuck with Sutcliffe over there...." Came the demon's last spoken warning before he violently and unexpectedly raked his sharp nails across the fleshy texture of the left side of the man's face, ripping into his enormous grey eye in the unsightly process ....  A loud burst of scream erupted from his delicate looking throat as he began thrashing about in an uncoordinated frenzy among the scattered books. His rich vermilion coloured blood smothered itself generously across each exposed pages and visible flooring before Sebastian returned to his torturous exercise ..... 

"Hurry this along Sebastian. We have guests awaiting our arrival back at the manor...."

Crossing his right arm across his dead heart, the demon butler bowed in his exposed form before replying in his usual accustomed tone and wording .... "As you wish, my young lord..."  He returned to the grotesque job assigned to him with a mischievously wicked smile gracing his thin lips.... This was what he did best, what was required of him from his now growing master and best friend ......

................to be continued...........


	11. Traitors among traitors

Chapter.. X. Traitors among traitors...

The same night....

A game as old as time itself commenced its first dance as the silvery moon appeared up high in the night's sky. Borrowing the golden glow of the day light's sun, it shone splendidly above the heads of men with all of its opalescent glory, forever longing to grace its lover's vacant side. This was the lore he had been told growing up under his father's watchful eyes. The strange fables of men that fed into their well cultivated belief. Such simple stories once filled him with great enjoyment as it served to help his mind exercise great understanding. But now as he lay dormant, hidden between the shadows of shadows, he couldn't help but hissed angrily at the insurmountable weakness his species held, even more so knowing that in spite of that very weakness his kind would forever be lured in, like a moth to a flame, a forever burning beacon hypnotizing, mesmerizing them into a state of helplessness as it begins to burn inside out from its fierce intensity...... Thus were the sirenian's calling of human souls waiting to be gobbled up gluttonously, devoured willingly by wondering demons....yet, despite knowing all of this, Ameth still chose to see the obvious traitor behind his once best friend's facade..... 

He had often thought of forgiving the raven haired demon for his thoughtless misgivings, but the creature had constructed his treasonous act with such splendid artifice that when the time came to investigate his heinous crimes, the blond underlord had completely lost all of his composure. And now to feel the tell tale signs of that one brief moment of pure incomprehension renewing itself with such vigor, he couldn't help but loathe the ungrateful thing with every fibre of his being.... 

Stealing himself hastily out of his self suffocating tendencies, Ameth focused in on his prey amongst the many well dressed patrons. The noisy atmosphere coupled with the cloudy bursts of smoke did more than its fair job in keeping individual's conversation hidden behind their very own private curtain; entirely the sole reason for meeting in such an unconventional establishment. He positioned himself onto a vacant seat just a few inches away from his seemingly sulking target as she pressed the half filled glass of undiluted liquor to her peach plump lips... He could decipher almost immediately the tone of her mood from her facial expression just as easily as he could pinpoint each and every demon that frequented this ghastly place. Their sulfuric aroma still lingered about long after their departure, intertwining itself with the richly stifling scent of that belonging to Grimm Reapers. Such disgust he felt as the cordial essence of their very life force made itself known, but as much as he would have just love to bring an end to this horrid place, he knew he had much more important matters that needed his undevided attention; beginning with the dull looking blunet, drowning her very visible sorrows away. The absolute delight he felt knowing he was that much closer to his ultimate goal lifted his spirits anew, blessing him momentarily with a brief sense of accomplishment.....

.............................................................

Two long hours later....

A deep gutteral moan pierced the temporary silence as two writhing bodies grated against each other hastily. Harsh erotic whispers escaped both participant's half swollen lips, fueling not only their lustful act but also their slowly sated frustrations........ Pressing the panting blunet much too roughly against the papered wall of his rented room, Ameth wasted no time in devouring her revealed skin. He allowed his hands liberty as they palmed and kneaded every inch of exposed flesh with a mock tenderness, but only for a second before he attacked her silky neck as he lapped and tongued her sweat soaked body, tasting his way down to all of the sensual places she most desired him. He had achieved a generous percentage of his goal, his main objective for the night and now came the second half of his consequential agreement, which was to bring them both together as they climbed that escalating ladder to their very own carnal gratification......

"Ahhh! Harder . I'm a reaper darling not a doll"..... His partner demanded a better performance of him through ragged choked breath, to which he wasted no time in complying with. Feeling his anger seeth itself on the sizzling tips of his fingers, the blond gave that single raw emotion the privilege to grow as he turned her around and coaxed her in the direction of his awaiting bed.... landing with a rather hard thud, Ameth granted the groaning woman no time to properly recover for his lips immediately sought hers out. An encompassing erotic haze descended upon him as he felt himself sink further and further beneath her honey flavoured tongue. This astonishingly sugary disposition of hers almost rendered him motionless for he had never expected a Reaper's flesh to be so wildly contagious and addictive. So piping hot was her raspy breath as it danced skillfully across his bare chest, and yet there was an unmistakeable underlying chill under the pads of her cotton fingers, freezing him with much sinew while she traced the muscular contours of his abdomen, all the way down towards the visible patch of blond hair, just shy above his enormous cock........ 

He too followed that invisible trail left behind her fingers, watching most intently as his slick manhood pumped itself in and out of her soaked core in a relentless frenzy of intense fucking. The unfiltered sight of their working sex intertwined sent his nerves raging. It plastered itself exotically against his thoughts, completely consuming his rational mind with a vast collage of erotic images that would have put the kama sutra to utter shame; but he fought against it. He fought all of the unholy attributes of this enigma, the very one he had never hoped to find, before he too became another willing prey to this forbidden sensual coupling of both Demons and Grim Reapers..

He made a concerted effort in trying to avert his rebellious eyes, but the damned organ refused to yield to its master's command, opting instead for the hungry images of his cock driving itself willingly into his lover's spasming walls. Of coarse the whimpering sounds she produced made themselves known to him and did very little in trying to ease his rising worries for they acted as added incentive; propelling him forward as he continued with his more than satisfactory debauchery. He thrusted his hardened cock vigorously in tuned to her rocking hips, giving birth to much uncensored profanities as they spilled unchecked from their parted lips....... knowing that her inevitable death was quickly upcoming on the golden horizon, Ameth finally resigned himself to his fate, granting his screaming body full permission to welcome any and everything the moaning death god offered. 

Yes, he would eat from both of her open palms, taste the rich salty sweat willingly offered up to him from her working body. He would let this seemingly docile but ignorant woman please him until their bones ached excruciatingly from an old familiar pain, until their racing dead hearts resumed its natural thumping rhythm, and then, as soon as he reaches the end of his momental high, he would unexpectedly snap her naked neck; tear into her tender blush coloured flesh, bloodied her entire person until she becomes unrecognizable. And then he would move on, leaving the mangled up body to what ever faction that comes searching for the vile thing. Consequences be damned and all; he would get that which he seek even if he has to go through his own wretched mother in the grueling process........ 

.............................................................

The next morning........ 

"You seem to be in a rather foul mood this morning Sebastian?".......crimsoned eyes shifted in the split of a hair, turning into its more natural sanguine form at the young Earl's unwanted assessment... He exchanged a heated glare with the boy before he began sipping on his piping hot tea. And yes, the sweetened liquid was indeed hot; so hot that he might as well be stuffing his throat with one of the burning embers of the many fireplaces located through out the manor. Sebastian's mood had transcended beyond foul, it was so nasty that Claude removed himself almost with out question from his usual spot beside the damned thing for fear of combusting from his heated aura. No one was an exception this morning, not even Hanna or the poor unsuspecting lady Elizabeth, but he knew he had to dial it all back a little, maybe just a tab bit down least he attacked the wrong sort of company so early in the god given day .... 

Seething miserably in his still growing misery, he calmed himself with much difficulty, trying to not think about his outlandish attitude towards the prospect of his master's cousin and their mistress occupying one of the lunatic known exclusively as the undertaker's many vacant coffins. Sebastian found that his thoughts of the angelic demon to be quite profound in its original approach, but still that was no proper reason or excuse perhaps, to be less than civil or courteous with every one else because of his somewhat yet-to-be-determined obsession with a woman he had just meet about only a day ago..... Allowing his also yet-to-be-determined jealousy to escape his tensed body, he took one very fast swig  at his now warm beverage, letting the honey flavoured liquid coat his throat first and then the insides of his stomach with its relaxing ambrosia....

Directing such evident uneasiness towards the people around him did little to placate his raging nerves, nor did it offer much needed relief, infact it only brought with it an unwarranted amount of suspicious glances and some rather unsavory comments from his master's cunning tongue. But never mind that, he was more than accustomed to the bratty teen's spoiled demeanor in the past few years he had spent devotedly by his side. It wasn't as though he hated or despised Ciel, no...never. He loved him as if he had been created from his own flesh and blood, an irritating similarity resembling the story of Adam's creation he admitted; but sometimes his cleverly snarled comments did more to agonizingly grate against his already frizzled nerves rather than Sooth them. Sebastian knew he couldn't blame him even if he wanted to.  He also couldn't extend that same courtesy towards the others as well, knowing his crossed mood had entirely nothing to do with them but everything to do with missing person he had found himself impossibly attached to...... The Raven haired demon sighed into his cup in a weary whisper as he felt his warm breadth bounced itself against the sides of his ivory coloured item and back into his own face.... 

Feeling his subconcious egging him in the direction of making amends for his obvious misgivings, he was about to hail its calling, but the tell tale clicks of a sharp pair of heals collided in a sweet rhythm against the polished marbled floor, found its way towards his ears, stopping him just shortly with his mouth wide agape...... The sound was as unmistakeable as the spice like aroma that made its self known to him. They both belonged only to one being, one person....one woman in particular..... The sounds her feet made surrounded him in a rippling echoed effect, creating a blanket of some sort, one that wrapped him completely within its plush wooly fabric as it captured every ounce of his dripping bitterness in one powerful motion..... 

As the expected individual came into view, he couldn't help but display one of the brightest smiles he had ever produced up to date in all of his wretched existence.... The heaviness of his earlier mood began to shed itself from his person, relieving him of a strenuous burden he hadn't even known he was carrying. It paved the way to a more lighter, pleasant attitude behind its wake...... Now as the person who had completely taken over his thoughts began to make her way towards him, he was forced to admit to himself as much as he loathed this natural realization, the almost infectious effect the woman's heavenly presence had on him. The air that surrounded her clashed in a complimenting way almost with her upbeat personality, so lively and jovial in every thing she did, even if he had only known her for but a day; still he couldn't deny this magnetic effect, a burning, pulling force he felt towards her, like a stick of match igniting his entire being in a flame so scorching hot that it threatened to singe his very soul, if he had ever possessed one to begin with.........  

"Good morning every one...", Her sing sang greetings were replied with tired mumbles and half laden smiles, a sign that told her immediately that it was definitely not a good one indeed.... She moved closer to the large breakfast table, pressing her lips in a loving manner atop her cousin's forehead as he sipped his tea. She then moved on to Sebastian whom by the way had already offered up a chair to her directly beside him. .... Celine playfully ran her slender digits in a teasing manner through his short ebony locks as she sat herself down, now fully examining everyone's awful demeanor the cerulean eyed woman couldn't help her curiosity any longer..... 

"What's with the mood people? The way you bunch look makes think of a funeral home...."

A not so cleverly hidden snort made its way towards her, urging her to arch one darkened brow at the young boy's tired demeanor..... "Speaking of funeral homes Celine...?", Ciel began his questioning, mainly due to his butler's anxiety, one he felt emanating itself in a shock wave of uneasiness from their shared contracted seal...... "How did you pass the night with the Undertaker...?".... 

Now it was her turn to snort annoyingly at him, hers however, came out as loud as she wanted it to, which meant that every one present in the room was in perfect earshot.... "Please don't remind me..... I hardly slept a wink...." Her statement was more than enough to startle Sebastian but the way she kept squirming in her seat?.... let's just say he didnt approve of the graphic images his traitorous mind had been so helpful in conjuring up for him... 

"So i take it you had fun with the old creep then?".... Claude injected himself into the conversation knowing that ciel was going to ask the same...if only he could keep his amusement with Sebastian's obvious discomfort at bay.... 

"Seriously Faustus, if you call me being elbows deep in intestinal fluids while I process some poor bastard's last meal fun, then yes I had fun...."  .. she slammed her forehead tiredly against an unoccupied portion of the large table infront of her, groaning in irritation before turning to the now smirking teen.... "Sooooo MCcurry.....?".....  And there it was, the sole reason for all the long faces, 'Way to hit the nail on its head', she thought as they mumbled incoherently........ "You did find him....didn't you?".... 

Ciel too joined her in a blatant show of laziness as he too attempted to slam his forehead in the same manner as hers, only to have it stopped midway by Hanna..... "I know I know my lord, but spiting your self won't help us in the least now would it?".... He rolled his eyes at her comment, now finally deciding to answer his eldest cousin.... "He admitted to having a hand in my assassination but-"..... He trailed off in a dramatic gesture, a sure sign indeed of him not wanting to give life to his next words... But his Celine on the other hand knew enough already to finish his sentence without having much thinking done..... 

"But not the one responsible for marking Lizzy as a target....right?"..... All silence again, just like before...... "And Calvin?.... What became of him?"....

"Well... we simply did what came naturally...naturally...." Sebastian's tone was nothing but mischievous, especially when he was sitting so intimately close to her..... At that thought Celine sat up as straight as a rod and of coarse alarming every one else as well.... 

"Is everything the matter dear?"..... .

She kept her eyes purposely averted from the man sitting beside her for heaven forbids if his voice was enough to tickle her spine so sweetly, imagine what staring into his dangerous sanguine eyes would do...... "Why I'm fine Sebastian, no need to worry... Just remembered something very important that's all...".... Lies... She knew and worst of all so did he...... 'stupid fucking Taker she thought. If the mad man hadn't filled her head with such inappropriate thoughts involving her and damned butler last night, then she wouldn't be here feeling all jittery at his every whim...... 

"Are you quite sure dear?"..  Said demon questioned once more, obviously not buying the half baked pie of lie her tongue had just conjured up... .. As much as he wanted to believe he had such effects on her, the butler knew he needed to find some dam good evidence to support his theory.... Indeed everyone knew he had a sweet spot for cats in general but how would they term, or better yet define this new fondness for this tantalizing specimen of a woman sitting right beside him?... Would they label him as belonging to the same maddish crowd as the lunatic mortician? Would his master think less of him if he showed the beautiful thing more respect than him?.... Would the Reapers finally draw the line if he was to just reach out and gently tucked that rebellious strand of navy blue locks behind her ear?...... So many questions he needed answers to, but for now he was going to practice the long and grueling task of waiting as he minded his time and perfected the art of absolute patience..... But in the meanwhile it wouldn't hurt to just stick with some harmless teasing now would it?.....   

Feeling her face heating up further as those same images her mind created bombarded their way across her vision, Celine Phantomhive knew her only chance of redemption was to simply up and leave the manor... But how much more obvious could she be to the now contemplating demon, who was waiting quite patiently for her reply..... She firstly began by calming her erratic breathing a little, all the while cursing her mentor rudely on the inside.... After that, she tried to ease the hard thumping of her fastly beating heart; as she completed those two easy task she moved on to the last but most difficult one, which was trying to regain the right pigment of her porcelain like bodily features.......... Finally after what seemed like an eternity she decided to face the still waiting demon..... But ohhh what a cosmic mistake that was. Instead of being greeted by his usual happy go getter facade, Celine's eyes caught sight of a cleverly hidden smirk, playing idly on Sebastian's devilishly thin lips. His unnatural crimsoned eyes were hooded behind the shadows of his raven twin bangs, barely concealing his inner most intent; thats if she read him correctly to begin with..... As if that wasn't enough to paralyze her on the spot, the dam thing even dared to smile at her, and not just his usual 'have a cup of tea smile', no...the bastard opted for the one she knew he had probably used on many unsuspecting victims of his. 'Of all the nerves the devil had', she mumbled under her breath....

"I'm sorry what was that again?".... Claude, being the clever little spider he was spared no effort in trying to help the smug bastard in this little game of his.... .  But she was stronger than that. Much more she knew. Although Beaheamoth had legally severed all ties he made with her under the oath of a husband, which left her free to do what she desired, Celine knew that it was going to take her quite a long time before she allowed her self such intimacy ever again.... .... Enough of that she thought, finally  being able to rip herself away from under Sebastian's scrutinizing gaze..... "So no success huh my little tyrant.....?"

"None at all I'm afraid".... 

"And the body?, Calvin of coarse i meant ... What condition have you left it in?"

"Ohh he's completely noticeable if that's what you're asking.." 

"Well then this shouldn't be too difficult to handle then.  Sebastian?.... Wheres the closest telephone?" 

"There's one in the library i think, tanaka moves them around all the time"...... He replied.

She smiled at him sincerely before she stood at her full height..."excuses then every one, it seems I have a few phone calls to make..."

"Maybe Sebastian should show you the way dear", ciel chimed in, but his suggestion seemed anything besides innocent. Especially now that his lips were quirked into a sly fox like grin.... 

"Oh really?.... And why do I need an escort to the library?" .. 

"Just Incase its not there.." ... Faustus added after the crafty earl, which only made their case seemed even worst to her...."even Ciel finds it difficult when he needs to make a call".... The golden eyed demon exchanged knowing glances with Said teen... "Don't you...my young lord?".... 

"Yes!... I mean ...." Ciel lowered his voice an octave..." He's correct im afraid".... 

Celine studied the two men most suspiciously before she agreed to their suggestions, but the look of absolute wickedness on Sebastian's face made her almost regretted asking for the telephone.... 'so they want to play do they, she thought. If the devoted butler wanted a piece of her then he was most definitely in for the ride of his life, and that was a promise...... "Fine..... Sebastian?".... 

Said being was already by her side, walking briskly towards the aforementioned room as she followed slowly behind... ...  
............................................................

"Liar liar both of you"...the lovely violet haired demoness chastised both Ciel and Claude for their little underhanded plot to get Sebastian to follow Celine... 

"What?.... You know the old goat moves the dam thing around"... Ciel defended himself playfully....

"Yes .." Hanna however wasn't going to spare him.... "And I suppose you didn't know Sebastian might be a little taken by her... right?"..... 

"Yes and I wouldn't happen to know that she too might be smitten by my butler's obvious charms either..." His statement was laced with all the amusement he felt at the sudden turn of events... In all of his life spent by the demon's obedient side he had never known the man to be so quite taken by a woman, obsessed perhaps ... 

"The thing is luv"... Hanna turned her attention towards her handsome husband as he spoke... "The old raven needs something more substantial to ground him than ciel here.... Why not have both him and our mistress fall prey to each other....?" 

"And lady Cella, have any of you taken her into consideration in this grand plot of  yours?"..... And there it was, the million dollar question .... .

Claude made an effort to answer but his wife's serious glare grounded both him and surprisingly ciel as well...." As expected....!" She huffed at them.... "Maybe you two Should do some investigation of your own if you wish for an alliance between those two..... speaking of which"... She cocked her head to the side as if in thought before continuing...."what kind of outcome were you hoping for?".... 

Both males sunk further into their seats, an act of theirs that spoke more about their awful and of coarse poor plotted scheme.... " What on earth is wrong with you two. Don't you know anything about that woman, anything at all?".... 

Her husband raised a finger before he willingly answered her question but suddenly a little sneaky thought made its way to her brain, unfolding and expanding in an amazing show of brilliance.... "You two are not to interfere with them, you hear me?".... 

Claude was first to answer followed by the young Earl himself... He wasn't usually one to be bullied by anyone, especially when it came to serious matters such as the future of his butler and best friend, but unfortunately Hanna Annafellows had her ways in gaining what she wanted... The feline demoness was as kind as a saint even on a bad day but once her limits and patience were challenged, let's just say Ciel would rather have his organs firmly attached in its righted place.  And judging from that feral glint in her violet eyes and the ridiculous shade of off White gracing Claude's already ghost like features, he would bet his last dime the cunning arachnid wasn't going to take her threat lightly either... 

"Ammm if you'll allow me to interfere?"... Ciel spoke quietly... "What angle might i ask, are you playing at here?"...

"Its quite simple actually Ciel... The spark between those two is like a stubborn cold. Difficult to control and illuminate with the aid of medicine but...."

"Sometimes when left on its own once in a while..." The young earl allowed his calculating mind to finish her explanation... .."it runs its natural course, thus producing the desired outcome for the afflicted......"

"Precisely..."

"I get what you're saying and all but I just have one question...."

Both ciel and Hanna turned towards the clearly bewildered Faustus......"what the fuck are they doing in there?"..... 

..............to be continued.............


	12. Shall we play a game?

Chapter XI.. Shall we play a game?

......................................................

    "Perfection", he thought. The slight arch of her back as she punched her code into one of the manor's communication device fascinated and both fed his ever growing curiosity... Even when bowed over whilst doing something so utterly mundane as making a call Celine Phanthomhive still somehow managed to fill his thoughts with nothing but herself.. Strange came the only word Sebastian felt appropriate enough to describe his new found obsession. Strange and terrifying all bundled up together, dancing and singing with each other as they trampled upon his wavering resolve; now that's what he truly felt when ever he was this close to the beautiful heiress... Distracted was yet another word his tormented brain supplied for that too she also did; she was the biggest fucking distraction he willingly allowed himself to feel since the invention of fine wine... Steeling his mind through nothing but sheer force, Sebastian made an effort to leave, not wanting to but knowing he should have from the moment the woman's some what strange dialogue started with whom ever was on the other end of her call; but one last glance at the living embodiment of every thing a man could ever wish for(not that he was a man) he however abandoned that decision without a moment's notice and quickly closed the small distance that separated him from his mistress.

Immediately her rich spicy scent invaded his already abused senses, thus rendering him motionless for about three seconds, but luckily he was able to find his footing and instead of acting on impulse he opted for a more calculated approach. Sebastian was a great master of many things but acting natural while his body zinged and sizzled with such undiluted desire to grab that which he craved like there was no fucking tomorrow, left him feeling slightly awkward and a bit out of place standing behind the busy woman whom he knew was well aware of his hovering presence. He hoped she missed the not so subtle show of uncertainty in his action but knowing just whom he was dealing with, chances were she already knew... He sighed dejectedly into the open air, caring not if she heard nor for the fellow on the other side of her conversation for he was about to, as Grell so tastelessly phrased it, put the moves on Ciel's cousin.... 

   'Appropriate distance', Celine Phanthomhive was a master strategist; she played her chances well and carefully studied her opponents with an unrivaled meticulousness that within a short window of time she would have already become intimate enough with every mannerism of her preys. Sebastian Michaelis however was something else entirely. Being fully engaged in her current conversation hardly mattered as she also spared the invasive demon some thought.. She wondered what exactly was his view on the concept of Appropriate distance? Obviously he wouldn't have an answer to supply or better yet he would have spun a tale so ridiculously ridiculous to save his ass that she would have developed an instant migraine... Not so long ago he was all set to leave and now he was standing just two inches away from her turned form that she could practically feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed; not that he had the need to breathe in the first place but still, she knew he was up to something... And oh my, how correct she was in her original assumption as the devil decided to touch that which he almost burned holes in from the heated intensity from his stares. 

Fingers, long and slender but still gloved, gently gripped her left hip bone. All though covered Celine couldn't help but feel herself rock into his hold just a little, whether to coax him further or she was simply acting on reflex she hadn't a clue, as yet but it seemed her body just had a natural reaction to his seemingly innocent touch; a pain she could do with out... She continued with her conversation, partly listening to the screechy voice on the other end and partly paying attention to the tall demon behind her...

With out warning said fingers began to tap to a soundless tune, each digit dragged along her hip sensually as if their intent was to distract. It's wielder closed the remaining gap between them, now fully pressed against her the sketchy demon lent his head against the hollow between Celine's neck and shoulder. The fit was perfect, it felt perfect and soothing to have some one that tempting so intimately close yet the Phanthomhive heiress knew he was most probably playing with her; and she would be damned if she fell for his trap stupidly. Sebastian Michaelis knew not the depths of her cunningness, a gross miscalculation on his part indeed. 

He continued to play his soundless tune, draping his weight on her shoulder and neck in a fashion that suggested he was more interested in the conversation she was having with the mysterious stranger on the other side rather than feeling her up when she lest expected it...  But surely he was not and he knew definitely she did as well. However Celine wasn't about to point that fact out. As soon the line died and the receiver was back in place, the bold devil's grip on her hip tightened tenfold as he boxed her in by placing his other hand against the edge of the desk she was pressed up against... The position to say the least was intimate but it was anything beside innocent... It felt possessive, needy and outright wicked. The Navy brunette simply decided to stand her ground and wait for Sebastian to voice his play and that he did after encircling her petite waist as if they were old lovers. Bold and daring she dare say but she was enjoying every bit of it.... 

... "Did I distract you...my lady?"... And of course his voice came out all aired and raspy, almost causing her to tremble... " forgive me if I do dear but I just couldn't restrain my self anymore... I saw you standing there, minding your own business and astonishingly I felt the great desire to touch..you"... And that he did too as he punctuated his words with action.. The Raven haired Butler forced the Phanthomhive woman to face him but he still kept her boxed in a narrow frame created by his arms, however his resolve almost faltered miserably for the beautiful being was clutching her bottom lip between her teeth; her unnatural eyes were slightly hooded, giving her that sensual appeal most of his female preys possessed; but hers were even more thrilling. So much so that he was having a rather difficult time in maintain his crumbling composure. She was absolute perfection and he so badly wanted to play with it... "You know?", he continued under the same tone as before. " I haven't decided to cash in my earnings from yesterday...." He smiled that charming smile of his, the very one that brought women to their feet in a heartbeat, the very one that made her heart skipped a few important beats, but hey Celine Phanthomhive was a demon as well, and she knew two could definitely play this game. It was time for her to play the player, but first she needed him to voice his game thus allowing him time to explain the rules.

"I've come to conclusion that I won't press you but instead I'm going offer you a window out of paying forward" Another gloved hand cupped her chin and this time causing Celine's view to shift unexpectedly onto those thin luscious lips she wouldn't have minded sucking... Dame it, the heiress almost cursed out loud. She had no place for such lecherous thoughts, not when the Phanthomhive demon was this close to her.... Deciding to take back control of the unbecoming situation she lifted her lips in a sly smirk, causing Sebastian's strong hold to slip away immediately. He knew she was difficult to trap yet after witnessing such a blatant show of desire on her face a moment ago he couldn't help but feel defeated as soon as she decided to turn the proverbial tables... This woman was an exquisite prey yet she displayed the potential of a well skilled predator. His suspicion was proved accurate the more her teasing smirk grew, until it morphed itself into a full on earth shattering smile.... He was a fool to initiate anything with his mistress.... 

"Why Sebastian, I never pegged you for one to dabble in cowardice... Why would you want to pass up such an astounding opportunity of attaining what ever you desired of me so easily?"..... 

"Oh I'm very much tempted to cash it all in my dear but I simply crave more of this fine stimulation. You know, the thrilling kind that quakes your spine and tingles your nerves with excitement....?"... Was he referring to the heady competitive rush or did he simply rolled the dice, only to have it land on the number that initiated the use of innuendos?... What ever the answer Celine knew she needed to end this game quickly before she lost her cool and gave the Butler the upper hand.... "Believe me sweet child", she wrapped her hands around Sebastian's neck whilst pulling him in towards her before speaking once more... " I have no issue with wanting to feel those things you've described, however, I'm not so certain you should indulge yourself..."

"And why not?" He asked carefully as they both stared eye to eye... "Because I'm fire, and if you play with me love you'll be burnt beyond recognition..." Now that little revelation started him, so much that Celine felt it in his hold. His body stiffened momentarily and his rustic eyes widened a fraction. But the bastard was impetuous, perhaps more so than her. He refused to yield being the sinner he was so she waited patiently for his retort knowing dam well it was going to be quite bold.... "I was born of fire my lady, hell has done more damage than you ever would.." 

Now that got the navy haired brunette's attention... So he still wanted to play huh? Then who was she to refuse the challenge? He already had one up her, so if retribution was what he offered then she was going to accept... Still you could never be too careful so she warned him once more with hopes of him taking it as seriously as possible. Celine Phanthomhive was an absolute artist in the game of wills, not that the Butler had mentioned anything about this being a game of such, but she saw the lingering looks he gave her from the moment she manifested into her human form, she saw the slight show of incomprehensive jealousy tint his features when she kissed Adrien as well as the brighter than sun smile he graced her with as soon as she walked into the room. She was no fool and Sebastian was none either but he needed to be absolutely sure he wanted this, for what he didn't know was that beside himself there was another that was near dying to get his hands on her; and should Sebastian begin to mean something more to Celine than that of her beloved cousin's guardian then all of hell was going pay when word finally reaches Ameth... 

"Sebastian you might be leagues older than I am, but be warned my dear, I've played many games in my short life span, the likes of which that rivaled even the grand lord of Enfer or Adrien for the matter. You cannot possibly hope to win..."

Said demon listened intently to her strong warning. He had no doubt that what she said was true, however he wasn't a coward and he dam well knew what he was getting into... This woman felt like life on his finger tips. Her incredible scent smelled of excitement and despair, a combination that never mixed as per his knowledge. She was temptation unbound and he the helpless prey that succumbed willingly under her talented ministrations... Of coarse he thought it over methodically, combed back and forth through every possible outcome and whether he be a fool to fall for his best friend's cousin or his master's once wife mattered not. Sebastian had spent too many years of his existence in servitude and solitude. He rarely made acquaintances unless he absolutely had to. But of coarse all that changed dramatically the day he met the Noble child Phanthomhive, he felt alive even though he still remained hungry, Sebastian felt needed for a purpose that was so pure in its search for revenge that he smiled most days after being eternally bound to Ciel; no longer did it burned him nor bothered him. And now came another Phanthomhive that promised so much more with out the contractual seal. This was a chance to bound himself once more in a different manner. After examining his attitude towards Celine the demon decided to just go with the flow and allow himself long forgotten liberties.... 

He wanted this woman; granted she was as scheming little chit, but never the less he felt a strange but good connection, the likes of which a demon only felt with its food and she was no meal; a sustenance of a different kind but never a soul to gobble..... He fixed his calculated gaze back towards Celine whose nose was just barely brushing his. When did they get so close he couldn't remember but he needed to prove his worth fast before she took his hesitation for weakness.... "I do not doubt the things your saying my lady but I also cannot doubt what I feel and what I know you feel as well... However, the fact still remains, I'm giving you a chance of redemption after yesterday but... I am also giving my self a chance to fully comprehend the changes in me.. Can you respect that woman?"... 

She smiled sweetly knowing all to well exactly what he meant. He was a brave soul indeed and she had nothing but utmost respect for him, cockiness and all.... As long as her point was made and understood Celine was fine with what ever decision he made... " very well then, what do you propose demon?"... And with that Sebastian smirked that catastrophic smirk of his, knowing dam well its full effect... "Mmmm... I was thinking somewhere along the lines of abstinence... I am a demon that devours prideful beings. I am lured in by their lust and crumbling restraint you know this and are no different from what I am. While I take advantage of egotistical humans you feed only on their restricted desires, be that lust, hunger or even want..."

So far he was absolutely accurate. The cogs began to turn in her mind, supplying her with only one reasonable answer as to why the dashing demon initiated a game of abstinence... She knew from the moment the word dripped off of his wicked tongue and she also knew that he knew that she knew as well, but was only waiting for him to state the obvious, to which he did... "Since we cannot absorb humans through contract we both need to feed off of their lust in order to function. I wonder?"... He clicked his head to the side seemingly in thinking before voicing his next sentence... "Since we both are highly skilled alpha demons the attraction between us after denying to our selves for a few days should be at its optimal high..... I would very much hate for you to be the first to crumble my lady..."....

With out making eye contact both parties laughed quietly... This was indeed quite the challenge. In order to remain hidden they both needed to thread carefully as they went about sating their carnal needs..... Oh this game was on. Sebastian knew dam well Celine would have eventually sought him out to assist in that area but she was fucked, quite literally if she allowed him In so easily.... In  the wake of their silence an agreement was voiced and unlike most deals amongst alpha demons this one needed to be sealed, another understanding he need not voiced as well. Sebastian refocused his attention on to his mistress as she did the same.  Both of them drew each other in slowly but carefully as they never lost contact of each other's eyes, as yet. Celine saw the shallow swallowing motion when his Adam's apple bobbed expectantly as well as the slight flaring of his nostrils. God he looked absolutely devastating narrowing his now demonized gaze at her. Hot breath ghosted over their lips first before eyes turned down In expectation, then it all happened. The press of soft plump lips against thin velvety ones. The contact was careful, calculated but it wasn't enough, no not nearly enough to bond their agreement and both Celine and Sebastian knew this, so with our hesitation their kiss intensified like forest fire on a hot day.. Tongues swapped against tongue  in a sensual dance that should have been demanding, but this felt much too intimate.... The Raven haired Butler pressed himself more firmly against the petite woman in his effort to feel more. Of coarse the seal was already made and showed so under the flap of their tongues but neither parties cared.... 

Chocolate, peppermint and danger, that's what Sebastian tasted like. He reminded her of the excitement one felt before a grand adventure, the likes of which that was sure to change your life forever. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stop of continue. On one hand he felt really fucking good, in the lines of gouge your eyes out from sheer pleasure kind of good but she knew it was their personalities that made it so.... Like positive and negative charges they collided, none needing the air to breath for they were already dead and oxygen offered nothing at the moment.... Sebastian was engulfed in sweet aromatic cinnamon as if the dusty particles replaced the atmosphere and invaded his nostrils. She was delightfulness and heaven, double the sensation that should have been a crime to experience, for lesser beings would have dropped dead from her taste. Celine Phanthomhive moaned into his mouth, which only caused him to respond but not with sound. No, what Sebastian felt was the swell of his cock as it pressed against the confines of his trousers, fighting anxiously to free itself as if it had life of its own... Being a carnal based beast sure was a bastard at times and the evidence was there and continued to grow the more the exquisite woman licked and sucked in his tongue... 

Forget contract and seals and abstinence deals, Celine and Sebastian paid no attention to the heavy invisible cloud of desire they created nor did they the register the sound of shoes clicking carefully as it approached them until.....

"EHH EMM!"... Like a cold glass of water being poured down their spine they Immediately ceased their tongue twiddling but not their racing bodies...... Flushed faces and blown demonic pupils were what greeted Claude as the pair turned in his direction. Upon recognition they untangled them selves awkwardly before putting distance between their still starving flesh.....

" sorry if I interrupted amm anything just now but we were all a tad bit worried. You two have been gone for quite a while now....." Faustus tried his best to conceal his amusement and although you might not know it from his monotonic demeanor, he also couldn't quite cover his excitement either... If only he had been a little bit quieter then who knows how much more he would have happened upon.... But this was superb and more than enough to give his first initial report to the others... With a sly smile and a firm fix of his rimless spectacle he turned his back on the stunned pair... "I'll head back now..." He supplied.. "I'll inform the other you two were only just-".

" WAIT!"... ....

The unified request was adhered to immediately. Sebastian and Celine stared at each other suspiciously before one spoke up, and as expected the Phanthomhive heiress was first to cover up their hasty demand... "It's alright Claude... I was about to leave anyways.." She nodded towards the now irritated looking Butler and exited the room as if she hadn't been caught locking both lips and tongue with the cockish demon to begin with.... A few seconds after her strangely elegant get away Sebastian made effort to do so on his part only to be stopped by a firm hand in the middle of his chest. Yes he was fucking pissed Faustus Interrupted his fun, yes he was beyond annoyed with him and it was only because of Hanna he reigned in that rage. He respected the violet haired woman more than her snobbish husband....

"What now Calude?" And of coarse said demon never missed the anger in his voice. It was so thick that it was as if each of Sebastian's teeth weighed a ton... 

"Amm?"... The ghost like arachnid couldn't continue with his sentence so instead he awkwardly pointed in the direction of his friend's lower extremities before gaining his footing enough to speak again... "Amm might want to ah... Take care of that before you grace the others with you presence Sebastian..."..... Following the line of Claude's pointed finger Sebastian rolled his eyes at his friend. There existed a time for everything and unfortunately what the frustrated demon felt right now was a strong murderous intent rather than that of embarrassment...... He too made his exit but not before blessing a snickering Faustus with a few choice words... "next fucking time be an actual friend and stay the fuck away from us when we're alone together...".... There was no need to add more but Of coarse Claude wanted to add a few more words in just to confirm his actual roll as the biggest asshole in their lives.... ... "Oh and make it quick Sebastian, don't want me to come looking for you yet again now do we?".... And yes,... said demon stomped his way out of the library, making sure to curse ever living and dead family member Claude ever knew, besides Hanna that was....


	13. Hysteria ensues

Chapter. XII.. Hysteria ensues

......................................................

"What Is the meaning of this?.. I'll have you both know i was elbows deep inside of a client's gut.. Now what was so important you two saw it fit to yet again interrupt my schedule..?"... Abandoning his usual cockiness, Undertaker's voice became sharp and commanding, yet he still kept his volume to a minimal. The effect of his tone left no room for nonsense for he was a being that absolutely loathed the idea of being summoned, even if said summoners were Spears and the always enthusiastic Sutcliffe... The sun was at its peak for it was noon and hardly the time for distractions. Not too long ago the silver haired retired reaper had been about to grant his old friend a rather large favor when the idiotic duo showed up and demanded they be followed...

No questions were answered, not one word was spoken which was peculiar in its self but what raised a few eyebrows was the unnatural quietness Grell had suddenly adopted. The gingery fellow was known for a lot of things but never silence. They seemed an old enemy, those two and yet here the effeminate reaper was, stalking stiffly before both him and William as he lead them up a familiar set of stairs... Taker immediately recognized the building in which they were. It's old but quite bold appeal was exactly the sort of fine establishment their kind would frequent for a night of debauchery. 

The proprietor was yet another generation of an old acquaintance of theirs who belonged neither on the side of reapers and demons but to that of man. It was a neutral living grounds for their kinds when escaping the grasp of their duties but Undertaker knew these two weren't just inviting him over for a little midday toss in the sack.... Actually the more he paid attention to his surroundings the better he was able to fully grasp the quickly becoming situation. Death to their kind smelt exquisite, like freshly plucked roses that bloomed under the first light of day. It's scent was quite attracting, to themselves of coarse; and no matter how they years expired one after the other, a reaper's sense of death never dulled nor disappeared.... However, the scent that wafted over his already sensitive nose smelt nothing of the sweet lure he was so accustomed to. Instead his eyes burned as if he had been rubbing pepper into them. His nostrils flared but not from excitement, it flared from anger, no rage, and one brief glance towards the now paused duo Undertaker knew his suspicions were some what true for death of their own had an instantaneous effect; one that was as unappealing as the aroma of their first demise... 

Carefully Grell pushed the already opened door more freely, allowing both men to enter behind him. He wasn't a broad man but his frame blocked them from the horrible sight that awaited. As soon as he stepped aside though both William and Taker were greeted with the sickening and quite sad revelation of one of their very own. Her body was left nude and lewdly spread, and eyes missing as well as a few fingers and three toes. Her blood liberally covered the now damaged spread of her bed, painting the entire scene into a horrid shade of grotesque as the rest of her body spoke of an agreement gone terribly wrong.. It wasn't as if they were unused to seeing dead bodies on a daily basis but when one showed up they all knew under the term of intimate or at least friendly, it reduces them to nothing, leaving them feeling nothing but the most basic of emotions, grief; now that was something to be wary of... 

The woman which laid dormant in her now eternal slumber helped gave wake to a rather loud painful roar, this sound came directly from Grell's throat as the still stunned Undertaker immediately wrapped his arms around his friend; a show of understanding as well a means of restraint.... The beautifully dead woman was known as Camille L'fevre. She normally frequented the area on her off days and knowing what day yesterday was meant that it was one of those for her.... She dealt not in the aspect of collecting marked souls but in the area that was responsible for keeping tabs on the ever growing rise of demon infestations, she was simply there to keep the peace and to remind those that managed some how to find a charge to stay loyal and not feed out of their contractual bond... This situation just became a whole new level of grave..... She was strong despite being chained to a desk and shouldn't have been taken lightly by the likes of demons nor reapers. To find her in this astonishing state simply didn't bode well for any one for that matter.. No wonder Grell sought him out. They needed to keep this under wraps for as long as possible for if words were to spread, then those that laid sheltered under the nonexistent agreement of interspecies fraternization were about to be under something else entirely. Him Sutcliffe nor William were exceptions in this particular case...... 

"What do we know so far?" He questioned the ever so composed William whom by the looks of things were anything but composed. Said man rarely took his glasses off but he did so now as he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation before answering... "A few patrons at the bar a couple of blocks down said she left with a handsome man in tow. Blond hair, blue eyes and well mannered were what they described. Miss Molly, the receptionist's daughter confirmed her checking into this room with said being but she however never stated anything about the man leaving. Who ever he is still remains a mystery for no one remembers anything particular about him other than what I've said so far..."

Grell turned his attention towards Will whilst he still remained in undertaker's grasp...."she had to be acquainted with him some how. I know Camille and she hardly associated her self with some one this intimately unless they absolutely knew each other..." The red head's words came out all breathy as if he had been running a marathon but no, Grell was simply too enraged and grief stricken to talk as natural as he was used to... Seeing the always polite creature lying there as if she was an old piece of dirty fabric churned his stomach. The taste on his tongue turned bitter and made even so when he saw the remnants of her smashed glasses... She was rendered handicapped with out it, that much was clear.. "We have to go about this in all possible angle, especially judging from who she was and what she had to offer..." Came Taker's calm tone.. Both males fixated their gaze onto him immediately, waiting for him to elaborate further.... "She knew everything about every one. All of us, you and I, Sebastian , Claude even Celine-".... And with that the room grew even more eerily silent for a startling realization suddenly dawned on them all. This would indeed become a travesty if their suspicions were somehow proven true.... " I think we need to get Ciel involved" came the silver haired reaper's suggestions ...

"And lady Phanthomhive?... Shouldn't we speak with her first if this does indeed pertains to the matter of her newly found freedom?"... William questioned with one brow quirked...

" Celine need not worry herself with this issue until we prove our assumption accurate", astonishingly Grell supplied... "She asked something of me that I haven't even begin to pour my efforts in. I'll keep her distracted with that whilst you two and the Earl deals with this.... If the council learns of what expired here last night then every single on of us that were somehow involved with a demon would be under investigation, and I for one besides you taker would be in the thick of things. If this issue pertains to Celine Phanthomhive's stepson then we wouldn't only be dealing with the old bastards restrictions but also the notion of corruption within our ranks...".... And yes how true indeed the red head was. Camille was a fairly young reaper of barely a few centuries old, however she was well known and quite pleasant; attributes to her personality that lured in souls of a different variety, however she was not beyond corruption, no one was. Take Grell and Undertaker for example. They both were easily swayed by simple notions of friendship and love, two kinds of emotions older beings such as them selves normally deemed utterly inappropriate and outright ridiculous. Camille was as easily swayed just like the lot of them...... 

"Who will miss her the quickest Sutcliffe?"... William questioned to which the gingery effeminate man began to ponder... After a few seconds of combing back and forth through this busy mind hr supplied them with an answer... " Her friends of coarse, such as my self and Knox, Eric was no exception, however, from what I remembered she was on one month sabbatical that commenced about a few days ago"... He thought about it some more before confirming his words.....

" I see", came the silver haired mortician's reply... "We have more than enough time to sort this all out and find the party responsible.. I will be your neutral ground for the council might find it believable that my self and the woman weren't acquainted. So that should give us a couple of days head start...."

There was no arguing with logic of the man's statement, not that they had a choice in the matter either but all long unused hearts were left heavy in wonderment as they cleverly rearranged and expelled the final remnants of the woman's aura in the room.. Taker took her back to his place to begin his unseen dance of gaining information; but before that began there remained something first that needed his attention. It was time to learn of Arthur MCCurry's treacherous scheme.....

......................................................

An hour later... The Phanthomhive manor...

Smiling rather generously at the still chattering Grey, Celine decided to chance her new partner with a short glance but oh what a ridiculously awful idea that was. Said being sat there all high and mighty, gloves long abandoned and his hair was tucked behind his left ear; glasses in check and his attention was strongly focused on the sealed documents both him and Ciel were currently scrutinizing.... So dashing he seemed, Sebastian that was. He looked regal, eloquent and untouchable; the first two true but the last one barely so since she all too eagerly allowed her senses freedom as they both almost devoured each other's mouths not so long ago. 

And my oh my, what an uncomfortable splash of arousal that tiny bit of recollection gave birth to at this very moment, the more she studied the engrossed demon above the rim of her cup. He to the wold at this instant seemed focused and uncaring of the bodies around him, even more ignorant to the hungry stares she so gracefully graced his form every once in a while, but dear Celine knew that that was all a lie. Sebastian was well aware of her scrutiny, even before he entered the room he probably felt it through the thick walls in crushing waves... As much as she loathed the idea of Falling for the Butler she couldn't quite shake that feeling off. Celine knew that the long forgotten concept of finding love that was simply hers for the taking was down right nonexistent. She had been married for a few years to a creature that practically gave everything up just so that she could be free and have the life she wanted, and yet, she never truly loved him the way a wife should have loved a husband or the breadth taking way Hanna's eyes followed behind her spouse. What Celine knew was respect and friendship, but this new compulsive desire to want Sebastian all to her self was quickly escalating into something quite worrisome. And to make it all worst she had gone and done the unbelievable by foolishly falling into yet another well plotted trap.... 

Said demon flipped a few pages of his book whilst engage in deep conversation with his master. Fuck, even the flick of his wrist seemed appealing enough as the brand of his contractual seal stood out in perfect contrast to the ivory tone of his skin, the likes of which that just begged to be touched... Again Celine allowed her mind to travel along the lines of inappropriate, dreaming up all sort of things she wouldn't mind doing to this fine specimen that sat just barely a yard away from Charles's back... She wanted to bury her hands in those luscious midnight locks of his, she wanted to drag her nails along his scalp and see once more the hooded look of lust dancing in intoxicating swirls amidst his bloodied eyes; she wanted to simply sink her teeth into-

"Focus...my lady", came the whispered words against the back of her ear. There was no need to turn around to greet its master for she knew that dreary voice belonged to none other than Claude. Fucking bastard caught her again as he refilled her half empty cup.... And of coarse he spared her no room to reply... " It seems subtly isn't your forte dear" and off he walked with that shit eating grin firmly plastered against his pale face... Charles paused in his boring educational on the hidden benefits of sipping tea to study the now furrowing heiress demeanor. Only about a few seconds ago she was deep into what ever thought that occupied her mind only be scowling quite nastily at him. Did he say something odd or unsavory? He hadn't a clue but just as he was about to question said woman he was rudely interrupted by Sebastian.... " don't be alarmed Grey, Celine is just embarrassed because she was caught doing something she swore to never fall prey to..." And of coarse he punctuated his statement with a sly smile, only to be greeted in return with an animalistic growl from said woman. 

She was never a sore looser but having the demon one up her yet again felt fucking infuriating, so with out thinking Celine lowered her cup and growled at Sebastian while her eyes shifted towards his more demonic shade and her lips curved into a nasty sneer, one that showed just the tiny hint of sharp needle like teeth; the likes of which only the most horrid of nightmares were able to conjured.... Not only did it linger longer than usual but it scared the glorious shit out of Grey as well. Said silver haired messenger was left frozen in place, one hand in mid air and the other still gripped the now empty cup.... Never before had he the pleasure of witnessing the Noble's more demonic attributes but this was startling as well as frightening.... It sure was, but it seemed only him thought so for both Ciel and Sebastian began to snicker at the woman's lost of composure..... This family were fucking lunatics.... And speaking of lunes here came another....

"Helloooo!" And whimsical as usual came the tone of the only reaper that both amused and irritated Ciel and Sebastian at the same dam time..... " what's every one doing inside sipping tea on a glorious day as such?" The gingery fellow asked but before anyone got the chance to answer to his madness the nearest telephone began to ring..... Quickly and efficiently Tanaka wasted no time in seeing to his duties... After a few seconds of 'of coarse sir' and she's right here', said man held the device out to the Phanthomhive heiress... "It's the Undertaker my lady, he says its of utmost importance..."

Celine quirked a delicately shaped brow at the old man before exchanging glances with Grell, however, she saw something quite odd in the swirling depths of the reaper's eyes, something that resembled sadness but only for a second before said red head covered up his misgivings and began to dive into lunch, so Celine simply placed it aside and headed for the device still in Tanaka clutches, not missing yet again the Inquisitive look Ciel and others were flashing nor the furrowed brows on Sebastian's perfect face.....

"Taker?".. Came her Inquiry the moment the device touched her ear... She knew the reason behind his call but the others hadn't a clue. They both made promises to each other over the years they became close knitted and the navy brunette was the first to break hers. That she did earlier when she made a daring deal with the silver haired man, a deal that promised to restore the other half of his soul should he break another oath and commit the unthinkable for her sake.... " is it done?", she questioned to which a look of absolute relief flooded her features. Every party in the room side eyed and listened in as best as they could.... "A name dear", said woman demanded and after a few more coded exchanges the call was officially over... 

Celine knew he would have delivered, all she needed to do was ask anything of the man.... But after learning the name of the perpetrator she felt really fucking angry, so much so that the room became shrouded in a thick cloud of darkness. Her rage was practically bubbling over and it was only a matter of time before a few widows exploded from the accumulated dread..... She was close to loosing it in the worst possible way, that even Grell felt a bit apprehensive about approaching the terrifying woman. If this was Celine's rage then he was willing to never ever cross her ever again.... It took Sebastian and Sebastian alone to help her reign in her fleeting composer. Within an instant he appeared by her side and just as the room began to quake he wrapped both of his arms gently around her, whispering soothing words that not even Ciel was able to hear... But it worked and thankfully so the Butler thought. He knew that kind of rage all to well, the kind that encompassed you're entire body at the painful sensation of being used..... What ever the silver haired reaper related to the woman must have been quite serious to warrant such an alarming reaction.... Before she argued or tried to push him away he guided the proud woman back to her seat.... 

"Don you want to tell me what that was all about?"... Sebastian questioned the motionless Phanthomhive again much to quietly... She breathed in a breath of air as if to cleanse her system of something rather foul and thankfully it worked, but barely so...

" cousin?"... Ciel too questioned easily. Said woman spared him a look of sadness before she finally spoke..... "Grell?... Claude?"... They stood immediately.... " yes my lady?"... And order wasn't voiced but the tone of her words left no room for arguments, Faustus knew that much while he answered.

"Would you please stand beside Ciel and grab hold of him before he too erupts into a fit of rage?"....

" what are you getting at dear?" The Boy snapped to which Celine simply stated...

"His name is Randal.... As in lord Randal head of Scotland yard... He paid MCcurry to-"

"To finish Lizzy off" Ciel quietly finished her statement before both Grell and Claude swooped in and held him done....


	14. Betrayal of the best kind

Chapter. XIII. Betrayal of the best kind...

......................................................

"What do mean Randal's responsible for this My lady?.... Are you a hundred percent sure?"... Charles all but stuttered at the sheer implication of it all... Lord Randal was known for his self righteous sense of belief for an attack on Lord Phanthomhive was not far from his sort of thing, but a hit on the young lady Midford meant serious business. Especially so when three of the table's occupants were staring at each other with disgust and rage in their eyes. Celine and Ciel's behavior were just, but Grell's however was partly astonishing. The silver haired messenger of the queen truly began to wonder for the very first time about the kind of relationship the phantomhives shared with the gingery reaper. 

" I'm sure Grey, Taker's got his ways in finding out these sort of things... No no no".. She stopped all inquiry before the left any one's lips... "I can't say what he did to gain this kind of information only that it wasn't the Phanthomhive's luck and keen sense of intuition that helped us all these years in serving her Majesty. Taker's been our go to fellow. He as you all are well aware of, are older and much wiser than any of us..." She pointed towards Claude, who remained seated but with his gloved fingers firmly laced together, a look of forlorn decorated his phantom like features and then  towards Sebastian who replaced him in the last seconds before Ciel lost his composure... The demon's face held its usually tone of suspicion but she knew that he knew her words were indeed true. The Undertaker was as old as time some say thus making his knowledge and opinions on certain matters absolute gold...

After finally gaining some semblance of calmness Ciel finally spoke, untangling his limb from his Butler as well as the red headed reaper.... "If the mortician says he did it then I am obligated to believe him. We have had our differences in past, you all know this but-" he looked at his cousin contemplatively before continuing... "I believe Celine besides my father is the only one here he would not deceive.... If he says Randal did it then he did indeed...."... Not only did he meant what he said, the Earl knew in his heart of hearts the treasonous streak that ran in the Lord's heart. Randal and him never liked each other, not that they needed to in the fist place. But the teen knew that some day the wretched man was going get back at him for all the embarrassing situation both him and Sebastian and Grell of coarse had placed Scotland yard under... It so happens that the twat clearly miscalculated his poorly constructed schemes this time around.... 

" what do you suppose we do now?", Claude interjected rather too calmly, even for him self but it was Grey that decided to just assist with out giving it much thought, after all he really fucking loathed Randal with every thing he had, even more so than the way he's beginning to hate Sebastian the more his eyes continued to devour Celine even in this trying moment.... Clearing his parched throat as an indication, all eyes immediately glued on to him.... "If I may add my say into this I do believe that said man is on his very way right now to speak with the ranks he has posted in the far corner of the south.... To think of it actually he has no need to. That kind of work is usually reserved for his deputy, Mr Aberline I think... It's quite-"

"Suspicious?"... Sebastian interrupted.... And indeed it was. The man knew what he had done and was now trying desperately to distance himself from them for a little while.... " if he only knew what we were or even capable of then he would also know that no corner of this earth was going to keep him hidden..." He turned to his mistress first to voice the obvious question that loomed in every one's mind but she gave him no time to speak for she had already made her decision... "Elizabeth is my cousin and the future wife to my darling Ciel... The decision isn't mine to make; however..." She paused just for a moment before locking eyes with Sebastian. This time he saw strange things dancing in those alluring orbs of hers. Some he immediately recognized as anger and hatred but others took a little longer to decipher before her gaze shifted and she was speaking once more whilst she still remained rooted in her gaze... "If it were my loved one he threatened so gravely, then there wasn't a bone in his body i would not have been willing to shatter...."...  Celine's tone left no room for questions. The woman's threat was said with such finality and intensity that no one dared suggested they did other wise. But that final decision was entirely Ciel's. Only him and him alone deserved the final say, and she told him that much with one simple smile.... He watched as her eyes soften, the tone in them spoke numbers and he was ever greatful for her continued support and the ever present level of understanding she possessed.... "I would like a word with him..." The boy simply stated.. "I still have a lot to do here before we head out by evening fall but believe me I will have a word with him..."

"Very well then dear"... Celine sighed and visibly relaxed, as did every one else..." After you're done love, Taker would like to have a meeting with you two. Something about him needing information...".... Sebastian and Claude snickered peevishly beneath their breadths for they both knew what came after his support.... " it seems we have to pay the piper Ciel".. The Butler spoke frankly to which his master replied in a much tighter toner... "Why am I not surprised..."....

The navy haired brunette shifted in her seat and fixed her gaze on the now stiffly looking Sutcliffe. Only a moment ago he had been ready to tear holes into the bastard that almost killed Lizzy and now he was back to looking sort of out of his element. Something indeed was wrong... And to top it off his always so brilliant gaze was coloured with broken tendrils of red. No not his locks but his eyes, they spoke of fatigue and of some one who spent the better half of the morning shedding tears.... ". Do me favour Sebastian..." He looked at her as she studied the flustered Sutcliffe... "And what might that be dear?"..

" make sure you show up for him tonight. The things he had to do for this kind of information wasn't with out its price and one neither of you could have paid, or any of us for the matter.... You might find his method odd but keep an open mind will you?.. We are all creatures of a different kind here, even you Grey, so do not be as judgmental as you normally would...".... Both Butler and master made an effort to question the woman's reasoning but she quickly and efficiently skipped the subject, leaving them both bewildered and confused as her attention fell upon the much too quiet red head... " darling?" Celine called out to Grell, watching him flinch for a second before putting on his usual mask.... "Is everything alright?"....

"Everything's fine", he answered to which her face fell and a whole other look adorned the usually calm looking one... " nonsence and do not lie to me Sutcliffe. I see your eyes and they tell me you've been crying... Do not lie to me!".. Celine all but commanded... To say said reaper wasn't shit scared was an understatement but he needed to keeping him self in check least he soiled their investigations.. Of coarse having every one else eye them silently wasn't helping but Grell knew he had to try his best... "I have been crying but I'm alright. Just some issues at work with a known ass of a reaper.."

"Is William at it again?" And it was Sebastian that Inquired much to everyone's surprise... Most didn't know it but he had a soft spot for the gingery enthusiasts and to not recognize the look of despair in his eyes felt even worst than actually seeing it.... Grell became rather close to Sebastian despite the many things he did in the past. It was Grell who saw past the Butler aesthetic and embraced the demon that laid dormant within. It was Grell that kept him relaxed and sane when hunger gnawed and groped his insides during the trying times... "Grell?" 

Said red head replaced that forlorn look with a smile; it was still leaning a bit in the sadder side but it was a start.... "Will's fine. We just had a lover's tiff that's all. I'm more pissed about our current situation...."

"Lies!" Celine almost shouted but she respected his need for privacy... That much she was capable of.... "You better work through it because I hate seeing you this quiet and off putting..." Said woman made her way towards the red head and pulled him with her as they both moved away from the table and sat themselves on a nearby couch.. With Celine sitting and grell's head resting on her lap she began to thread her slender fingers through the reapers shiny locks, massaging and slightly scraping his scalp... "Mmmm" he sighed in contentment.. "Exactly what I needed. Oh how I've missed this. You always had a way with massages no wonder taker never allowed anyone near his head ever again when you disappeared...".... Now that had every one most curious again for this was news to them... But it was Sebastian that demanded answers the strongest so he tried to go about it in his usual way... " have you two meet before all of this?".... 

Both reaper and halfling smiled at his words before Celine decided to quench their curiosities.... "Before I became half demon I was already a full fledged reaper. It was Grell and will that took my training upon themselves, sneaking around and teaching me thing's."....

" why the sneaking around?" Ciel asked for he truly wanted to know more of her past.....

"Well the manner in which I gained my powers were deemed taboo. But the man that turned me was out grandfather. He was dying and had hopes that his sons took his place as fellow death gods. However with Richard dead and grandmother not wanting that life for Vincent, well... You could imagine whom the responsibility fell to..." She smiled sadly, but only for a flash of a second before she fell back into story telling.... "They day we met was entirely on accident. He was fighting a rather strong demon when I intervened and got caught in the crossfire. It was because of me he died, but it was my intervention that awoken my dormant side. All I needed was a blood relative to initiate the process...." Celine sighed again, shaking the memories of that day... "I took him back to our town house and tried my best to aid him, it was there where I realized who he was and how close we actually were. Upon his his death this sweet thing came to me...."

"Only to recover his scythe but we found you In its stead.. " Grell commented..

"That you did dear. But upon realization both you and that stick in the mud took me in and kept me hidden for weeks whilst I train and embraced my new powers..."

"What happened to you... I mean how did you become like this?"... He was all but whispering but across the distance Celine heard his words. Sebastian knew she did. He felt the sadness in her voice, the pain of her life altering before her very eyes was still present but not so much.... The Phanthomhive heiress smiled before continuing... " in order to make it final, my change, I needed to find his soul cutter and I knew exactly where to look.... However I wasn't yet prepared to deal with the likes of your kind, my kind..."

"Demons", Ciel whispered...

" indeed.... When I fought my first demon with out the aid of a reaper I lost... He took me but didn't kill me. And I immediately recognized his face; after all he was the one that killed my grandfather, the one that took me away, the one that..." Celine paused and took a deep breath... "The one that became my husband...Beaheamoth.. It was raining like there was no tomorrow. The sky was darker than I'd ever seen before and somewhere deep down I knew something just wasn't right. But I am a Phanthomhive and did what we did best. Ignore the danger and walked into the situation as if I was a god... That I did and we fought but I quickly learnt that it was unavoidable.... How so, you might want to ask?... Well it seemed he was here for me. Even before I became a reaper and that was why our grandfather choose to finally show himself. I was destined to fall into the hands of a demon, For what purpose I hadn't a clue and I still don't, but he gave me another life despite the cruel way in which he took me. He was faithful, loyal and suffocatingly caring for the Creature he was known to be. And I gave him just as much in return having resigned my self to my faith... However he was jealous and untrusting of my friends, especially Taker so he chained me to himself with the promise of having just one day per year to visit my loved ones.... Noble yes but equally cruel for I couldn't speak nor let them see or sense me. I remained invisible to those I loved...." Sutcliffe immediately embraced her and held her much too tightly. Him and William knew little about Celine's background or the people she knew as friends during the brief time she stayed with them, but after the coarse of the disappearance William uncovered her history, granted he kept most of it to himself but he did so with the best of intentions... Grell carried on his existence and mostly tucked Celine at this back of his mind, acting as thought she hardly matter when that was anything besides the truth.... And now she was here and closely related to the one's he grew to know as family and he was damned if he allowed anything to rip his world apart. He felt thorn when he was forced to end Angelina's life. Madam red was his best friend and a true master of her trade. She was his responsibilty to end but he disobeyed his orders and allowed the woman time to carry out her wishes. He loved her dearly and forever will, but now he had others that needed him more.... "I'm so sorry you went through all of that." He spoke in her ears, whispering and not letting the others hear what he was saying. Plus the look of bewilderment and jealousy on that dam butler's face was quite humorous... The demon actually cared for his mistress; in what manner?... Well from the creases on his forehead it wasn't too difficult to say, so the red head decided to play into his envy and the slight teasing smirk both Claude and Ciel began to sport between themselves; a silent message or joke of some kind it seemed.... Grell continued to press his face against Celine's, laughing as she continued to sigh in his hold. He loved both men and women, having been with either one but he much more preferred the company of men, however that wasn't about to stop him from riling up Sebastian some more... Ohh but he had some news he wanted to share with the heiress and what better time to do so... So Grell simply shifted his mouth so it was once again pressed to her ear and began to silently speak... "I've found what you need... He'll be here tomorrow."

The starling look she blessed the red head with had him smiling in that wicked manner, the kind that only emerges before one of his rowdy show of enthusiasm... But he was left astonished for the now smiling woman instantly smashed their lips together, pulling them both under as she kissed the daylights out of him.... It wasn't the usual I miss you nor you're sweet kind of kiss, but the type that left you completely shattered and broken from its wildness, the kind that pushed gratitude to a while other level.... And oh how sweet it was to receive, especially so when the echoing sound of broken bones vibrated off the walls and hung high in the ceiling. It's crunching effects remained there as it rung heavily like old used church bells... The sound caused all heads to shift instantly and what they saw was nothing out of the norm, except for the person that did that breaking..... A seductive but rather evil smirk crossed Celine's features, one that definitely told Grell with out words how welcomed and in tuned the heiress was to this little game of 'make Michaelis explode'.... And explode he did, and how unfortunate that it was Claude who suffered the burnt of his rage.. Poor old smilling Faustus hardly even noticed Sebastian by his side, nor did the tight grip on his wrist; that's until he felt his bones break into tiny splinters from the iron grip he was under....  

"Is everything alright Sebastian?", a smiling Ciel questioned as Claude removed himself and began his self healing.... Of coarse the look in the butler's eyes could have killed a village let along the young demon Earl but still, Ciel was a child of wickedness and to pass up a chance as such as this was nothing but utter foolishness in his book..... As for Sebastian, that Raven haired demon that found him self quickly Falling for the crafty fucking witch, he was regretting the look on his face more than the injury he caused his friend. He hadn't known himself to be this jealous before, so much so that his mask shifted in an instant and his more beastly like side had began to emerge; this was confirmed further as the look on Charles face turned into a sickly pale green kind of sorts. One that promised an immediate loss of consciousness..... And indeed he did. Grey slumped out of his seat like a soggy piece of cookie dough, Falling to his knees in a state of unrest as the floor welcomed him with open arms... Too late for Sebastian to reign in his usually good natured mood but he cared not who saw him. The fact remained that Sutcliffe dared stuck his measly tongue down his woman's throat.... 

'Waitttt.... His what now?'

... No no no. Sebastian. Argued mentally. She wasn't his and most likely never will be. This jealousy fit wasn't him, it was something else entirely, perhaps his more basic side that he had so long ago stopped using, his nature to crave and desire... He needed out of here quickly least he snapped and this time ripped some one's head off... Standing as straight as he could and mustering every last shard of his pride, the enraged demon stepped over Grey's sleeping form and exited the room in grand fashion; not only starling everyone but also proving their suspicions in the process... Celine watched him go and decided to do something she knew she was going to regret before the day ended....

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't keep this story line much longer in my head. Another black butler fanfic but with my own little flair.


End file.
